The Taiyoukai War!
by Dreamlover1102
Summary: Kagome wishes on the jewel to beocme a hanyou and to bring Kikyo back to life. After her wish Inuyasha choses Kikyo and Kagome returns home only to find out that she has to fight in a war with Lord Sesshomaru!
1. Learning Secrets

(OK! Hi my name is Savannah and Ill be your host for this evening events! Im trying a new concept in fanfiction and I thought id ask someone to help write a fanfiction with me...Hi name is Adrian and He'll be your second host!..Now he is an AWESOME writer and Ive had the pleasure of reading some of his work and well very satasfied that he agreed to write fanfiction with me YAY! for those who are wondering what happen to my other fanfic DONT WORRY im still writing that one too ok?ok. Now on to the important news...so as I was saying im writng a new fanfic. The paring are Sesshomaru and Kagome.An intresting concept I suppose so im testing it out and see how it goes. So enjoy this chapter and check in for nw updates. I already got alot of this story done but once I get all that out up it might take awhile to update. By the way-DONT FREAK OUT ABOUT HIS YAOI OBSESSION!lol...its a a deal made between me and him so he gets to write about some yaoi between a servant man and another servant man...so dont freak out k. Anyways I like yaoi too.So- the first chapter pretty much is a summary itself in a way...if you pay close attention to it it will be very helpful in later chapters when you might be confused. authors note to other author. You get to be host too so you get to write your thoughts as well like i am doing now...although mine is long its because im making my grand entrance lol. ok so now that ive informed you of everything...ill shut my big blabbering mouth up and get back to the story...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!its long so bare with me PLEASE! Savannah-Chan) 

disclaimer: We dont own Inuyasha or his group of awesome friends...but I own half of this fanfiction...the other half belongs to Adrian so dont just praise me...praise him as well. (AN: i usaully dont start stories out in a flashback but it was easier for me to do it so bear with me)

-flashback-  
Kagome held the now full Shikon No Tama in her cool palm. It shown a soft pink glow letting the other's know that it had been purified. She was almost shocked when the group had decided that She herself should make a wish. It had been a long,tiresome journey and battle for this little shpere in her grasp. "Make your damn wish already,Kagome!" Inuyasha barked fully annoyed with her just starring at the jewel. Kagome,over the two years with him had grown use to his harsh barks. She knew it was his way of somehow showing her his emotions although she preferred him when he was gentle. Kagome just smiled. They had fully desposed of Naraku for good with the help of all her friends and even Kikyo. "What should I wish for?" she thought to herself. Kagome glanced up to see all her friends looking at her. She almost felt small for a moment. They were all anticapating her wish. "I know," She thought as she gripped the jewel in a way of extending her point,"I wish I was a hanyou and that Kikyo was now fully alive." She finished her thought and the jewel began to glow. Then a purple swirling light engulfed Kagome and Kikyo. Everyone looked in both directions waiting for the end result. After servral moments the light disappated and there stood Kagome but different. She had black ears on the top of her head that twitched at every movement she had heard. Her eyes were now magenta and a tinge of gold flecks. He once finger nails were now long sharp claws. Her hair althoguh remained black had magenta streaks running through entertwined with her black raven locks. Kagome was practically assaulted with new smells,new senses,new speed,perfect hearing. She could sense other aura's around her. Kagome glanced over at Kikyo to see what the effects of the jewel had on her. Kikyo stood tall. He hair had a new shine and bounce to it as it waved gently in the breeze. Her once pale skin was now soft and peach. Her cold brown eyes were now softer and more full of life and She looked so happy. Kagome inwardly smiled. "Im such good person." She thought to herself. She directed her attention to Inuyasha,who she expected to be looking at her, and saw him wide eyed at Kikyo and a smile licked his lips. "Thank you Kagome-Chan!" came a voice she only knew all to well was Kikyo. Kagome looked at Kikyo who was now running into Inuyasha's open embrace. "Yeah- thank you Kagome." He said so softly if it werent for her now very good ears she wouldnt have heard him. He looked so genuin and caring when she saw his focus on Kikyo. It was the first time she had truly seen Inuyasha happy and pushed away all negative and jealous thoughts that passed through her mind. "This is for the better." Kagome said as if trying to reassure herself. She knew she would be mourning later but that was in fact later. For Now she would just be happy for the two. They had fought so hard to be alive long enough to have a happy goodbye and now they had a chance to be together again. Who was Kagome to interupt and disturb that? After all, Kikyo was his first true love and Kagome knew she never really did have a place in his heart other than a good friend and for once Kagome was content with that. She felt no ill toward Kikyo nor of Inuyasha. Kagome simply put on her award-winning smile and nodded her head. No words were spoken to any of them. She looked at them one last time before turning on her heal and walking away. There was nothing to be done. This was how it was suppose to be and somehow she knew that all along.  
-end flashback-

Kagome looked down from the lip of the well into the drakness she was all to fimilar with. This was something she had expected to doing with Inuyasha. To say goodbye to her family and then return to the warren states era to live happily ever after. She sighed again. She was getting real sick of this self pity she was doing. Inuyasha's desicion to be with Kikyo was something she would accept and get over.

"I'm going to be hppy for them!" She growled at herself inside her head. Then her worrying and anger ceased. "Ha i won" She thought to herself.

"Maybe I will be able to reurn soemtimes and come visit." She thought though to her that was highly unlikely. She had done everything she had to do here. She put the shikon jewel together,made her wish,destroyed Naraku,free'd Miroku of his wind tunnel,saved Kohaku'slife and Sango was able to get her vedetta with Naraku,fixed problems with Inuyasha and Kikyo,shippo now had a home,and peace was now restored. There was nothing that came to mind left to do now. The well would seal once again and stay dormet. There will no going back right? Kagome hoped it wouldn't even if there was nothing left for her to do. She was going to miss all her wonderful friends she had made. She was going to miss her adventures in the fuedal era. This was so hard to do but that was what must be done. This was it. Her journey was now done. She turned around and waved to her now close friends. A single tear streaked down her face. She observed everyone. They were all crying, even Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Goodbye you guys!I'll miss you all!Pleasetakegood care of yourselves!" She called with a wave and she deceanded down into the well greeted with a comforting blue light she was so fimilar with. She wondered to herself if this was the last time she would see this blue light. If this was the last time she would overcome time. She felt the ground beneath her a let out what seem to be the millionth sigh that day. "Im home." She sayed although the words sounded foreign to her. She was so use to the fuedal era she almost consider there home. Everyone there knew her more than anyone of her friends here. She felt so out of place here but knew this is the right place for to be. She climbed over the well railing and left the well house. Souta was sweeping the porch when he looked up to the sound of the well house door slidig open. There stood what looked like the mess of his sister looking thoughtfully at the Goshinboku tree.(spelling?).

"Kagome-Chan!You're back!" He called out as he ran to greet his sister.

"Oh Souta- how have you been?" She asked looking down at him. His face was wrinkled up in a puzzled look eyeing her suspiciously. She hadnt been home for almost tow months. She expected him to come crashing in her with a hug but he was stopped five feet away from her and eyeing her like she was a ghost.

"Well arent you going to give me hug?? We finally defeated Naraku and i used the Shikon jewel to wish i was a half demon." Kagome said. Souta's face turned from confused to disbelief.

"What are gonna do now?" He asked her. Kagome looked at him weird.

"What do you mean what am..." she trailed wehn she realised what he meant. The unbelievable feeling of dread take over her. "OH NO!I totally forgot!What am I going to do??I cant stay here?!!" She shrieked. She felt the tears whelling up in her eyes. She felt so alone now, as if she were about to die. Kagome's mother and Jii-san had come out of the house when they heard a female cry out.

"Kagome? Kagome is that you??" Her mother asked waling over to the crying girl or more like half demon and a Souta who was having hard time figuring out what to do for her.

"Oh mom.."Kagome sobbed into her mother's embrace. Her family had to literally carry her in the house. They sat her at the table and gave her something to drink.

"What happen?" He mother asked. Kagome took in a deep breath and told her sad tale and her delima now.

"Well Kagome," He mother began," Here is one thing that may cheer you up. The well isnt closed." He mother said the sentenced as if it was casual and that Kagome shouldve know that. Kagome blinked.

"What do you mean it isnt closed?" Kagome asked eyeing her mother suspicously. Menikai (Thats what i chose for her mom's name.) looked at Jii-san for permission to explain further. Jii-san nodded. Menikai cleared her throat ready to explain.

"Now Kagome...this may shock you but there is something very important that i need to explain." Menikai said looking at her daughter as if she would protest. When Kagome kept quiet she continued. "There will be a war between the Northern and Eastern lands. The Northern had made alliance with the South and East has alliance with the west," She stopped there for a moment to see Kagome's eyes flash in recongnition for the who owned the Western lands, "Now Kagome...This war is part of your destiny. You have to be part of this war and fight alongside the east and west and win the war. The well,the reason I am always aware of what happens,the soul purpose I allow all this is...is because of your father." He mother announced.

All fell dead quiet.

"My father? What does my father have to do with this?" She asked in a very confused and awe state. Menikai was ready for that question.

" Your father used the shikon jewel to transform into a full demon and used the well to travel back in time. He trusted the shikon jewel in your hands because he new of your miko powers and you being Kikyo's reincarntaion. In fact your father knew everything about what was to come of you. That was his destiny...to live in fuedal Japan and become the lord of the Eastern lands. Your destiny is to fight alongside your father in the war. Naraku and the jewel and Inuyasha were just the beginging in your part in the past." Menikai finshed. She let Kagome sink in all this information until Kagome looked angry. This was way to much for her to handle.

"But mom-IM not ready to fight in a war." Kagome complained. Everyone almost practically fell over. They were expected more of an outburst than that. Her mother sighed. Now would be the best time to tell her.

"Dont worry-You will be staying with the lord of the west to train. Your father will meet up with you soon after and then you will fight the war. In fact, Lord Sesshomaru should be here shortly to get you." Menikai answered in a way over to euthastic voice. Kagome looked grim. Her mother worried looked over at her unaware of what diturbance that was a about to come.

"WHAT!NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!NOPE!IM NOT GOING TO LIVE AND TRAIN WITH LORD SESSHOAMRU!HE'LL KILL ME!ARE YOU CRAZY?!???" Kagome shrieked. The house rumbled at the sudden outburst. The tree of ages moan and grumbled outside as if it had awoken from a deep sleep. The birds that were chirping merrily outside had come to a abrupt stop and took to the sky for shelter form there scary intruder. Eveyone failed to notice that there was another presence in the room.

"Well I probably wouldnt kill you. Your father would undoubtably be furious." A cold,emotionless voice filled the silenced room. her mother's face became cheerful once more.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru you have arrived. Please, take a seat. Ill fetch you a cup of tea." Her mother's cheerful voice called as she motioned to stand up.

"NANI???" Kagome asked in bizzarr confusion,fury,and desperation. Her mother left her there and went to the kitchen. Sesshomaru sat down at the table.

"I assure you i will not kill you. Although i very much detest the fact that i must fight along side a filthy weak hanyou i do honor your father for he has helped me i nthe past. But heed my warning. Do not get in my way and treat me with utter respect. do you understand?" His voice failed to show any sign of emotion and so did his facial expressions but she could feel the tension and warning in his voice.

"I dont know what you crazy people are talking about? I'm so not coming with you.I wont." She said angered that Sesshomaru had the audacity to order her around. Who does he think he is? He had some nerve!

"Oh. Well your father will be disappointed. He has been wanting to see you for sometime." He said lacking anything in his voice than ice. Kagome took a second to think about that. She had been wanting to meet her father for so long. Her mother always told her that her time would come. Always with a smile on her face. Was that time now?

"Duh." She thought to herself. Sesshoamru studied her face.

"She seems to be having some inner battle with herself. Pathetic." He thought as he watch her change expressions. Kagome looked up with heat in her eyes. She apparently lost to herself. If that made any sense.

"Well maybe I'll go but only because i want to meet my father." She said through greeted teeth as if it pained her to agree. Her face then turn to warning. "But if you think that you can just bark around orders to me you got another thing coming." She warned still through gritted teeth. He didnt answer her nor did he change any in his unintrested expression. Her mother chose that time to return to the dining room with cups and a pot of tea.  
-  
Kagome crammed everything she could possibly fit in her oversized yellow backpack she had accustomed to packing. Kagome looked down at the bag. She let out a soft chuckle.

"I never thought I'd be packing this thing again." She said softly. Then a thought hit her. "I'll be able to see everyone again." She cheerfully beamed. Suddeningly this didnt sound like such a horrble idea. Though she still hated the fact that she would be living and training with an arrogant,bossy,emotionless,cold hearted, asshole she still will be able to see her father for the first time and still be able to see her friends again. Kagome happily clicked her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. Kagome reached downstaires and walked to the doorway where Jii-san,Souta,Her mother,and Sesshoamru waited.

"Well Kagome-please tell your father i love him and that i cant wait to see him at the annaul ball. Please be careful Kagome," Her mother said giving her daughter a bone-crushing hug,"and Kagome...Inuyasha may have not been your destined mate...but i have a feeling there is someone out there for you." Her mother finsihed.

She smiled at her daughter as she walked reluctantly behind Sesshomaru to the bone-eaters well house mummbling to herself. Sesshoamru slid open the door and wasted no time jumping down the well. Kagome sweatdropped.

"He could at least waited for me." She said with a sigh as she followed in behind him. A soft blue light traveled her back to the time she had grown to love. She defently wasnt going to let Sesshomaru get her down about seeing her friends again and meeting her father. Kagome climbed over the edge of the well greeted with much cleaner smell and a beautiful scenary of the Fuedal era. She almost felt at home. Kagome spotted Sango sparring with Kohaku and Kirara a short distance away.

"SANGO!" Kagome shouted running towards the confused Sango.

"Kagome? Why are you back so early?" Sango asked very confused while giving Kagome a hug. She didnt expect Kagome back so early if ever. If she was able to come back she figured she would be at home sorting out her feelings with Inuyasha, and her life, and her 'tests' she called it. Kagome exited the embrace and sighed.

"Its a super super long story." Kagome said. She figured that Sango would say something like 'oh' but that wasnt the case. "Well i have time." She said with almost a gleam of evil in her eye. She wasnt letting Kagome up that easily. Kagome sighed again knowing she had lost that battle.

"Well- i went back to my family and my mom told me that its my destiny to fight alongside the east and western lands in a war against the North and Southern lands with my father who ive never met and-" Kagome sighed and didnt continue. This was much harder than she thought to explain. Thinking back on it she probably sounded silly.

"Nevermind Sango-It's to complicated to explain. Maybe a different time." She suggested to Sango almost laughing at the irony of the statement. Sango gave her a weird look but nodded nontheless. Finally Sango noticed the presence of Sesshoamru. "UH...Kagome...why is Sesshomaru here???" She asked gripping her boomarang tightly ready to attack. Kagome noticed this and hurried to explain before a needless battle broke out.

"No need to worry Sango. Apparently i have to live and train with him for awhile before the war." Kagome said. She totally doubted that would calm the young demon slayers mind or nerves. Sango gave her the most shocked look she could possibly muster. She agreed to this???

"Yeah- I know, shocking...i was like that too but he wont kill me. He respects my father." Kagome said. Sango still looked shocked but nodded.

"Wench!Hurry up,we dont have time for this." Sesshomaru said in his cold demeanor showing minor intrest in the conversation and lacked any expression or tone other than a cold,icy exterior. No suprise there. Kagome gritted her teeth.

"I have a name you know, it's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me!And im hurrying," Kagome shot back and made a noise dangeriously close to a growl, "Anyways Sango. I have to go. Fluffy over there commands it. I'll come visit you guys soon." She said. Sesshomaru sent her a warning glare about the word 'fluffy' but Kagome totally blew him off. Like she had said before "If you think youre going to order me around you have another thing coming." Sesshoamru walked behind her as she fumingly stomped toward the forest.

Savannah-Chan: REVIEW PLEASE!!?!

Adrian: Please!!


	2. Lord Sesshomaru's intensions

(OK this is Adrian and I am so pissed right now. I had an awsome post but somehow when I posted it, it got deleted. So now I am going to have to start from scratch and repost the dambed thing. My applogies that this had taken so long. And to Savannah, don't be offended if my charactor seems harsh i am just playing it as closely as I can to Lord Fluffy.) 

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed he eyes as he lead kagome through the forrest, it was rediculous in his mind that she had used the Shikon no-tamma to become a Hanyou in the first place. Why not use it to become a full demon if anything at all but still he thought, that realy didn't matter either because she had been born human and no matter what form she chose, Hanyou or Youkai she would still be, in Sesshomaru's eyes, a cheep imitation of his nobel race.

This entire venture was a joke, why should he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands have to play nurse maid to this woman? He had to admit though that his preformance at the home of her mother and grandfather was quite believable. What was that he had said, "Well I probably wouldnt kill you. Your father would undoubtably be furious." what could be father from the truth? He could very easily kill the wench, and not think twice about it as for respecting and honoring her father? Well honestly did Sesshomaru even honor and respect his own father? The answer to that was simple, no he did not. His father was just another demon standing in Sesshomaru's way of gaining the power that he required. He would have killed his own father in order to obtain his sacred sword the tetsuiga, if his battle with Ryukotsugei hadent done him in already. In the end it was his fathers love for that miserable half breed Inuyasha and his mortal mother that drove the last nail into the dog demons coffin but Sesshomaru knoew that his wounds from the battle with the dragon were far to great to recover from, even for him. And now here was Sesshomaru, teamed up with a foolish woman that had for the past two years followed after his younger brother like a love starved puppy! It sickend him even to think of what this girl and Inuyasha had done together, and now Sesshomaru was left with Inuyasha's sloppy seconds and for what? Power, thats what, kagome was his one key to power and to the possesion of the eastern lands as well as the west. He had no qualms about dispatching Kagome and her Youkai father once they had served his purpose, once the war had been faught and won. Sesshomaru knew that tis was low, even for him but he reminded himself that he was on the path of supreme conquest and he could let nothing and noone stand in the way of that. Rin squeeled gleefuly as she saw Sesshomaru come into view. He had left her with Jaken and Ah-Un while he went to fetch Kagome and now Rin ran to him with open arms.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! You've come back Sesshomaru-Sama you've come back! What was it like in Kagome's world, did you bring Kagome back with you!?" Sesshomaru touched the child on the head and walked past her without even saying a word though his behavior did not sway her, she beamed as she saw Kagome coming along behind him.

"Kagome-Chan!" She squeeled again, this time running to Kagome.

" You're here! Are you really going to be staying with us Kagome? I mean is Sesshomaru-Sama really going to train you? That is soooo wonderfull, Master Jaken and I are so pleased that you are here." She giggled and twirled around in a circle happily.

Jaken folded his arms and looked away with a slight grunt. Sesshomaru had walked past them all and was looking off into the distance, a cool breeze picked up the long silver hair that flowed down Sesshomarus back and fanned it out a bit, the fur of his moko moved some and Rin shivered. There was a forboading feeling in the air, like somthing hudge was coming. "Its really getten cold huh Kagome-Chan?" Rin said to her,"Its really getten cold..."

Savannah and Adrian: The chapters vary fomr short to long. I hope thats ok...oh yeah by the way! REVIEW!


	3. Enter Kyo

(Hello Everyone!This is Savannah again here again to make another attempt to post a chapter. Last time i had failed and it got deleted...stupid notepad.Special thanks to Adrian for being an awesome host,and a wonderful writer. He did an awesome job at staying true to Sesshomaru and im super glad he did. I suck at being him lol.But anyways here's another chapter!)

The castle of the Western lands was larger than Kagome had imagined. It stood tall compared to the lush green trees that surrounded it. The valley lay soft around the castle and went as far as Kagome could see and beyond. The castle's insides were full of long hallways, elegant wall hangings, many many doors and the walls of the castle were a crimson red. It was the most extravigant thing Kagome had ever lade her large brown eyes on.

"Wow..." was the word that had excaped her lips. It was almost as if the castle itself was alive. There were busy servants wondering about. They always bowed to Sesshomaru as they passed their Lord. Jaken had token Rin to her room. It was only Kagome and Sesshoamru left. She wondered where her room was going to be as they stalked down yet another hallway. "Probably the dungeon.."She joked to herself.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of a large oak door.

"This will be your room wench. A servant will be here shortly to inform you of lunch. That will be your personal servant. Training will start at dawn." His calm cold voice stated and then he took his leave. Kagome grumbled about being called wench again and swung open the heavy door. She gasped. The room was huge! She was expecting a futon and a dresser and maybe a closet. What she got though was a large western style bed. A closet full of kimonos of all sorts of colors. A large vanity was in the corner and a mirror sat on top. An open box sat on top with jewelry pouring out. Kagome peered over to the slidding door. She slid it open to reveal a blacony similar to the ones you'd see in movies. She sighed. For someone so heartless he did have good taste. The balcony over looked a feild where she saw Rin playing with Ah-Un. Farther up there was a large lake that shimmered while the rays of the sun beamed proudly down. Trees scattered as far as Kagome's eyes could see clothed to the branches were lushess green leaves. Rin laughter could be heard from bellow. Her laugh seem to have a very calm effect. Kagome sighed again and walked back inside her room. The walls were a lighter shade of red than those in the hallways. Kagome set her backpack down on the bed. "well might as well make myself comfortable." She thought to herself as she ruimmage through the bag and pulled her things out.

Shortly after she had finished packing her things in the room there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called. The door opened revealing a boy about her age. He had a long loose ponytail of black hair and pointed ear of a demon. His eyes were bright green and a black tail similar to Shippo's swished back and forth behind him.

"Good afternoon Lady Kagome. My name is Kyo and I'll be your personal servant for your stay." He said as he bowed and then straighten himself.

"You can just call me Kagome." She said with a smile. "Yay-finally someone nice besides Rin." She thought happily to herself.

"Sorry La-i mean Kagome." He said with a smile revealing cute fangs he hid so well. "Well- lunch has been prepared. Follow me." He said as he left her room. Kagome trailed behind him. She could smell the scent of all the servants and the scent of Sesshomaru lingering wherever you went. What do you expect, it is his castle. Kyo led her down three hallways until they came out to the back patio where a table where Rin,Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru sat. She sat down in the empty seat next to Rin and looked expectantly at the empty table. Servants then proceeded in setting the table with food.

"You may begin eating." Was his cold reply once the servants had finished setting the table.After lunch Kyo led Kagome to her room.

"Well, I was hoping to do some exploring. Do you mind showing me around?" She asked with a glint of hope in her eyes. He couldn'thelp it. She had the cutest begging look. "Where would you like to go?" He asked. They were becoming fast friends already. Kagome gave her infamous award-winning smiles knowing she had won.

"Uh...do you have a library?" She asked as they began to walk.

"Yeah" He answered as they rounded the corner into another large hallway. After several minutes of walking they stopped in front of a large open doorway. "This is the library." He said as she peered inside. She gasped. Wall to wall were books.

"wow..." She said trailing as she stepped foot inside. She glanced around the room .There were two tables. She peeked around until she setteld on a book about the Shikon no Tama. She pulled out of the bookcase and beganto flip through pages.

After an hour of reading she found out ALOT of things about the Jewel. Apparently she found out if you were and Miko and made a wish you may be able to keep your miko powers.

"Amazing.."She whispered. Kyo looked up from the book he had been reading.

"What?" He asked. She smiled.

"I guess i might still have my miko powers." She said. He looked at her for a second and then smiled.

"Wanna test it out on the archery range?" He asked. Kagome nodded vigurously. He led her out into the courtyard. He went to a shed that she hadnt even noticed until now and returned carrying a bow and some arrows. He handed her the bow and She proceeded in aiming a bow toward a target. She shot it and it began to swirl in pink and hit the bullseye.

"Yes! I still have them!" She cheered. She now couldnt wait until training tomorrow.

Savannah: REVIEW!

Adrian: please... 


	4. Sani, Sesshomaru's personal servant

(Adrian here again, this post does not feature Lord Fluff but is rather an introduction to a made up Charactor that I am quite fond of and hope that you can learn to like him as well...be warned, his bark is worse than his bite lol)

"Impressive." The voice came from the young man standing behind Kagome. He was small in stature, maybe five foot three if that. Thin but muscular, with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail much like Kyo's hair. He had green eyes that seemd to sparkle in the afternoon sun. He was dressed in a black Hakama (Clothing men wore, much like Inuyasha's outfit), with a white under top. A gold roped belt was tied at his waist and his feet covered in thin black waraji, sandles made from straw rope that were the standard footware of common people, servants and buddhist monks.

Black fox like ears sat atop his head, twitching evey now and then as they picked up on distant noises thoughout the castle, he had a matching black tail that hung down past his legs, nearly draging the floor behind him. It was obvious from his apperance that he was a kitsune, in human form mind you, but still a kitsune. He didn't speak much though he eyed Kagome carefully, almost as though he didn't entirely trust her yet. It was hard for anyone to see him and actually believe that he was a servant, and Sesshomaru's personal servant at that. He didn't seem like a youkai that would easily take orders from anyone and he certainly didn't apear to be some mindless lacky as Jaken was. There was somthing about him, somthing in his mannerisums...he did seem somewhat sad at times but he also seemed to be someone not to be reckoned with, he almost seemed...dangerous. His eyes were narrowed as he watched Kagome but when they shifted breifly over Kyo, they softened somewhat, even seemed kind but he quickly returned his gaze to the human turned Hanyou and frowned. 

"Perhaps Sesshomaru-sama has less of a chore at training this one than he first thought, but then again I can't realy see the use of forming alliences with a woman. Your time would be best served cleaning and reering the children"  
Kyo narrowed his eyes at the other demon,

"Sani, be nice. Kagome is our guest and Sesshomaru-sama demaded that we take excellent care of her."

Sani raised an eyebrow at Kyo's words,

"Yes."He said in a harsh whisper, "I'm sure he did. At any rate, Sesshomaru-sama demands that the woman be well rested and on time for her training tomorrow morning. He expects obidience and punctuality and if you fail to meet these requirments my lady Kagome, you will have to answer to me and believe me. Remeber this my Lady, if my Lord is not happy I will see to it that you are quite miserable." He looks again to Kyo and for a moment he almost smiled, almost. 

"When you are done Kyo, come see me. We need to talk." His tone had changed as he spoke to the other Youkai, he spoke to him with longing though his expression changed once more to a look of despair as he turned as walked back the way that he had come, fading into the shadows as the darkness swallowed him entirely. He seemed a rather dark Youkai, depressing and sad. Even the afternoon sun had shyed away from him but once he had departed, the sun was back as warm and bright as ever. Sani seemed to take the cold and darkness with him where ever he went.

Savannah and Adrian: REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	5. The delima for Kyo and Sani

(Savannah here again! Im sooo happy i ge to be writing this story. Specail thanks to Adrian for his awesome new character Sani and of course his awesome writing skills!anyways- on with the chapter!)

Kyo sneaked a peak inside the room. Kagome layed motionlessly in the bed with only the gentle rising and falling of her chest to indicate she was alive. "Geez she sleeps quietly.." He thought as he tiptoed to her bed. He looked down at her as she turned over mumbling something.

"Who's Inuyasha?" He thought to himself. He'd have to ask her after her training. He shook her gently until two magenta orbs looked up at him. "Good morning Kagome-Chan, It's time to getup." He said. She nodded and rose from her laying position.

"I'll be waiting for you in the hallway, hurry- Lord Sesshomaru will be angry if you are late." He warned and then left the room. Kagome mummbled something with not so kind words about Lord fluffy and began rummaging through her clothes. She pulled a black tank top and some baggy pants.

"These will be easy to train in." She mused as she began to get dressed. She brushed her long black-magenta hair and pulled it into a loose bun on top of her head. Kyo tapped on the door to indicate her to hurry up. Kagome swung open the door and scurried behind him to the training Dojo.

Kagome peeked inside to Sesshomaru waiting for her. She walked inside calmly.

"I'm here." She said breaking the long awaited silence he seem so confortable in. He glanced up at her lacking anything in his expression.

"Good wench. We will start with figuring out your powers." He stated and then walked outside with Kagome trailing behind him.

"I still have my miko powers." She infromed. he stoppede and looked at her.

"That's intruiging. Im suprised you didnt purify yourself." He said cocking an eyebrow. Kagome gulped. The thought of her wish ending her life without any knowledge of why scared her. She was now very happy that she had survived. Sesshomaru continued to walk in silence. No suprise there. They stopped in the middle of the courtyard and he turned around.

"Alright- come at me." He said getting into fighting stance. Kagome nodded and launched herself at him in one swift motion only to end up behind him. "Geez his fast." She thought. She tried again and again but nothing seemed to work. She stood there thinking of a way to strike him when she felt something knock her to the ground. "Ow." She muttered.

"Do not just stand there and think. That gives your opponent the advantage to strike you." His cold voice radiated through her ears.

"asshole.." She thought to herself as she stood up. She looked down at her claws. "There has to be something i can do.." She thought to herself. She summoned her Miko powers within her and cocked her wrist throwing out blades of Purfication.

"Wow..." SHe sputtered out. Sesshomaru,with his all mighty reflexes was able to dodge the attack but that didnt stop him from being suprised. His face lacked anything of suprise but his eyes betrayed him. They were slightly widened.

"That will be enough of that." He said. Kagome nodded. "Later i will take you to Totosai, He will make you a weapon." He stated and then turned towards the castle. Kagome sighed. That didnt seem like much, she hoped tomorrow she will be able to do more training. Kagome walked back to the castle and ran into Kyo.

"Hey Kyo!" She greeted. He didnt say anything. He just stared out the window in a daze. Kagome stood next to him and looked out the window. She saw Sani practicing sword techniques with another servant.

"Wow...He's amazing." she said in awe as she watched Sani's swift movements. He countered an attack and then grounded his opponant ending the spar.

"Yeah he is..." Kyo answered after a few moments. His voice was soft with a hint of sadness.

"Hey Kagome- can i ask you something?" Kyo asked relucantly looking away from Sani.

"Sure anything." She said.

"This morning when before i woke you up you muttered in your sleep. You said Inuyasha, who is Inuyasha?" Kyo asked as they continued their way to Kagome's room. Kyo saw a flicker od sadness flash through her magenta eyes.

"He..He's a friend of mine." she answered as they reached her room. She opened the door and the two walked in.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked.

"Well...I was in love with him,but when i made my wish on the jewel and became half demon i thought he would be happy...but he instantly went into his first love's arms...,"She said shying away under her bangs.Kyo could smell the salty tears,"Im happy for them...i am...it's just... i thought he wanted to be with me." She finished. Kyo nodded in understandment. He gently hugged her.

"Hey kyo can i ask you something now?" She asked. He nodded. "Do you got the hots for Sani?" she asked with a wicked grin on her face. He blushed and turned away.

"HA! i knew it. The way you were starring at him!" She exclaimed with excitment. His blush soon turned into sadness once again. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Its...well it's forbidden." He said. Kagome frowned.

"Leave it to Sesshomaru to ruin the excitment." she thought to herself. Then Kagome had an idea. She would get those two together. Even if it meant behind Sesshoamru's back.

"Dont worry Kyo...I'll work it out." She said platering on her beautiful smile. She was defently going to make it happen.

Savannah: this chapter could have been WAY better...i promise my next chapter wont be as crappy...sorry guys!

Adrian: But other than that, review please! 


	6. A little of Sani's past

(This is my third attempt at this chapter. keeps deleting it so I am crossing my fingers. Enjoy everyone-Adrian)

Sani had glanced up at the window just in time to see Kyo walking away. His heart sank a little. It was so unfair to him that he had to keep pretending, hiding his feelings the way he did. He frowned as he sheathed the sword he had been sparing with then carelessly tossed it to the other servant who was by now, scurrying around picking up the swords and other articles that had been used in their sparing. The servant returned everything to their proper shelves and boxes then dragged the equipment back behind the doors that lead to the courtyard sparring field. Sani himself went back inside the castle; his miserable, gloomy mood still haunted him as he walked down the empty corridor. He wasn't always such a forlorn and cheerless man. He had once been a vibrant, spirited youth that enjoyed games and the occasional trickery that was common in young foxes. Back in those days, the Great dog demon Inutaisho, (Dog leader) was still alive and still ruler of the western lands and Lord of the castle that Sesshomaru now inhabited. In those days, the castle was always buzzing with excitement and full of demons. Friends of the great Dog demon and allies that had fought beside him in the war. Sani's father was one such demon. As a fox, Sani's father wasn't a strong demon but he was loyal to his comrade, he was however a skilled stradajest and full of tricks that the Dog demon found to be quite useful. Sani could recall a time that he had hung back, watching his father and the great Inutaisho discussing upcoming battle plans. Sani was so proud of his father, he wanted to grow up and become a great warrior too one day. Along with Inutaisho and Sani's father, Sesshomaru had been present. Sesshomaru was not as loyal to his father as a son should be. That always worried Sani, even as a young cub he could tell that there was more on Sesshomaru mind then aiding his father and wining the war. In the end it was Sesshomaru that had murdered Sani's father, leaving the fox cub orphaned. From that moment on, Sani had been a servant in Sesshomaru castle. It was true that he hated Sesshomaru with a passion but he was, none the less a very loyal servant. He never questioned Sesshomaru and he did as was expected of him. Servants that displeased Lord Sesshomaru did not live long and as skilled a swordsman as Sani was, he knew that there was little chance that he, a Kitsune, could defeat the son of the great dog demon Inutaisho. This was Sani's life now, and he accepted it. Sesshomaru had broken his spirits long ago and Sani knew that his only escape from this place would be in his death and he just was not that ready to give up yet.

Sani's thoughts were cut short as Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of him. Sani stopped abruptly, nearly running in the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru-Sama." He said, sounding a little worried. "I wasn't expecting you here, weren't you beginning the hanyou's training today?"

"Never mind that." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I want you to teach her to use a sword. There is no use in providing her with a weapon if she can not even wield it yet. Find her and begin her training immediately. Once you have taught her the basics I will take over. Right now she is merely a waste of my time."

Sani nodded, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I will begin as soon as I locate her though I think I know where she may be." 

Sesshomaru eyed Sani suspiciously then turned and walked away. Sani did have a pretty good idea where the girl was. He had been the one that assigned Kyo to her well being though he hadn't expected the two to become such good friends. He figured that once he found Kyo, he would find the Hanyou woman. As he suspected, Kagome was with Kyo. He found them both sitting at one end of the rather large table in the main banquette hall. Sani walked into the hall and glanced around at the room sensing the many ghosts of the past that he felt now. The banquette hall had not been used since the days of the great Dog demon, nearly 200 years ago. It was an empty dusty room filled cobwebs and regrets now. Kagome and Kyo were sharing a bowl of fruit and talking over a glass of wine when Sani walked into the room and found them. The one end of the table that they occupied looked warm and inviting compared to the yards of unused table that now sat empty. Even the seats had been covered over and looked like ghosts themselves.

"Kagome." Sani said, his voice stern. "When you have finished you are to begin training with a sword. Lord Sesshomaru wants to make sure you can wield one before he has one made for you. Kyo will show you to the courtyard, I'll be waiting there for you. Don't take too long I do have other things to attend to this afternoon." With that he turned and left the room, he felt uncomfortable standing there too long. He kept seeing visions of his fathers body slumped over the table, blood staining the floor as Sesshomaru removed his sword from the fox kings throat. Sani shivered some as he walked away, 'forget the past' he thought to himself, 'Sesshomaru's time will come'

Savannah and Adrian: REVIEW! 


	7. First day of training

(Hey guys! it's me again! Give lots of thanks to Adrian for his wonderful work and his awesome character Sani! anyways-on with the show!...i meant story...yeah thats right...)

Kagome had sat up straight when he had entered the room. He seemed so uncomfortable in the room but why was such a mystery.

"Why?" She thought to herself. She glanced over to Kyo who was starring off in the direction he figure Sani had taken. His eyes full of sadness, wonder, and love. "Thats so sweet." She thought to herself.

She figured it couldnt have been Kyo.

"It must be something else then..." She thought to herself. She was going to play match maker for Kyo and Sani so maybe getting information would be the best thing to start with. First she have to train with Sani. She was defently going to bring Kyo along. She had to figure out how he felt for Kyo but she already figured he loved him just the same. She could see his eyes soften when he looked at Kyo. It was the same look she had seen when she made her wish. She saw that look in Inuyasha's eyes when he looked at Kikyo. How was she going to do it? How was she going to get those two together? She already had Kyo's trust. He had competely opened up to her and they became insepreable ever since. She knew the same would not be said for Sani which made her job SOOO much harder. If she was going to get those two together she was going to have to befriend Sani or at least gain his trust. How? She hadnt the faintest idea, but knowing herself. She wouldnt give up. Kyo needed her as a friend. She was damned if she was going to let Sesshomaru crush her friends heart. She was determined to get those two together but she had to be sneaky about it.

"Well...I guess we better get a move on then." She said to Kyo as they both rose from the table.

"Kagome...Did you notice a little discomfort coming from Sani?" Kyo asked the very question she had been thinking about. She nodded. Kyo looked down at the ground. Something must have happen here, but he knew it wasnt his business. They walked down the long stretched out hallway and walked out into the feild where Sani waited with two swords.

"Is ok if i watch?" Kyo asked. He glanced over at Sani.

"Do as you wish." Sani stated in a firm voice but Kagome knew better. She saw that look again. Kagome nodded and then turned to Sani.

"Well what do I have to do?" She asked. He didnt answer her, he merely handed her the sword in his left hand.

"Move back." He said. Kagome followed his direction.

"Damn this thing is heavy...i cant imagine how heavy Inuyasha sword must be..." She thought to herself. A small wave of sadness aproached through her. "NO NOT THIS AGAIN!" She order and then sighed.

" Hold it with two hands or one..which ever you preferre." He said. Kagome nodded again and held with two hands. Because of the aproach she had tooken she moved into a more fighter type of stance.

After practicing for what seemed like forever she and Kyo made their way through the halls back to the dinner room. Her muscle were sore from fighting with Sani. It had gone farely well although she got knocked around abit.

"OK more than a bit...ALOT." she thought to herself. Rin immedatly ran to her when she entered the room. Jaken only grunted.

"Hello Rin." Kagome said with a soft voice. Rin was such a sweety.

"Hello Kagome-chan! Rin has missed you." Rin beamed and then dragged Kagome to a seat next to herself. Kyo joined the girls and sat down. Servants filled the long dinner table. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table observing Rin.

"You may eat." he stated in his cold, icy tone. They all began to pick foods they wanted and at in complete silence except Rin speaking here and there about nothing in preticular.

It was night time. Way past the time when she should be sleeping but she couldnt. No matter how hard she tried she just could not sleep. All she could think about was that room she had sat in prior to her practice. She walked in silence by herself through the beautiful flowered garden. The flowers were currled up tight, sleeping. They would wake at dawn and bloom once more to beam proudly from their stem. Kagome perched herself in the middle of the bridge looking at the stream that led under the bridge and stretched it's watery blanket into a pond.Small to Large fish swam merrily in the water's depths oblivio0us to their new comer.

"Shouldnt you be alseep." came a calm and cold voice. One she knew all to well. She turned to look at Sesshomaru standing there. He looked at her with nothing written on his face except unintrest. Kagome sighed.

"I tried but it didnt work. " She answered. He didnt say anything for a moment.

"You have training tomorrow with Sani and I. Do not let your midnight adventure keep you from being late." He spoke and then turned on his heal. Before he could walk away he heard her call to him. He didnt turn around but Kagome could tell he was listening. "That dinner room. The one that has dust everywhere. What happen in that room? I could since something uncomfortable in there." She had asked. Though she didnt come right out and say it, she was merely intrested in Sani's past if that what it was.

"Death." He stated plainly and in a chillsome voice. One that made Kagome's hairs stand straight up.

"Who died?" she asked but he was already gone. She sighed again. "I wonder who it could have been?" She thought. The fact that death happened in there was un to friendly in her mind. So maybe Sani was somehow connected to whoever must have died. She would have to do some reading in her free time but for now she would sleep. With that she left the beautiful garden and retunred to the comforts of her room. She layed down and sleep summoned her.

Savananh: again- not my best writing but it will have to do.

Adrian: Review! please! We'll give you a cookie! PLEASE! 


	8. First day of traning pt2

(Adrian here- this is a short chapter...sorry. well on with the chapter!)

Sani seemed distracted at their morning sparing session. He snapped at Kagome a few times when she fumbled around with her sword. It was really too large and awkward for her.

"You're pathetic!" Sani growled, "You're a half demon now aren't you? Summon that demonic strength that your suppose to have and hold that damn sword right! You're going to be a huge disappointment to your father!" Sani sighed then tossed his own sword to the side angrily, it made a loud painful ding as it hit the hard stone walkway. He walked over to her, coming up behind and wrapping his large muscular arms around her tiny frame, he took her hands in his hands and held them so tight around the hilt of the sword that it actually caused her pain. 

"Pay attention!" He growled. "Do you honestly want a little bit of pain to stop you when you're in battle? You can't rely on your Miko powers all the time, and that bow and arrow trick you do won't help you forever. Hold the hilt tightly like this." He tightened his hands around hers again and held the sword in front of her.

"You hold it so damn loosely that if an opponent were to clash blades with you, yours would fly out of your hands, then where would you be? Hold it at an arms length away from your body, if you hold it too close then you won't even have the strength to scratch someone. You need to throw all the weight of your body behind the force of your blow. Don't swing the blade around wildly either, hold it with both hands and drive it hard into your opponent. Remember, strike first, strike hard and don't flinch. Your fear will be your death. If you give your enemy the slightest chance, he is going to take you down. Don't falter, don't lose your footing and most of all do not be afraid to kill. Your enemy certainly will not be afraid to kill you, don't give him the opportunity. If you do as I say, no one will be able to touch you. Sword fighting isn't fancy footwork or cheep tricks, its defense. Keep your opponent away from your body; use the blade to block his blows, then when he gives you an opening, strike!" He lets loose of her hands and steps in front of her again.

Sani takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky.

"Do you see the birds? The way they fly? Do you think that they ever worry that they might fall from the sky? No, their wings are a part of them and they trust them, your sword has to become an extension of your body. It has to become a part of you and you have to trust it that it will protect you. Now, take the sword as I told you, both hands. Hold it away from your body but with the blade lifted upward. Separate your feet, have your left leg slightly behind you, when you charge me, you are going to lead on your right leg. Do you understand? Now, when you charge, raise the sword slightly above your head and over your right shoulder, lead with your right leg and when you swing your sword your going to the left and down onto my blade, try to disarm me." He looks at her sternly, falling into his own fighting stance. 

He is ready to defend and griping the hilt of his sword tightly, he nods to her. "Go!"

Savannah: yep...its short.

Adrian: yeah- but its to the point...so it's fine...

Savannah: um...yeah ok REVIEW! please! i've seen the hits but barely any reviews...please just one...I beg of you! REVIEW! 


	9. Demon Determination

(Hey guys...im not feeling well today and im super tired so i might not be able to do a good job. So my appoligies. I promise a better chapter later.) 

Kagome thought back to her Kendo lessons. Though the sport was different than in Fuedal time. The sport had been changed over the 500 years she still remembered the basics and the values. Her sensai was a good teacher. He was well kept together, wise beyond his years, and most defentley a determined indivdual. He was much like Sesshomaru but her sensai was a not heartless. Sensai Sado had said something to her. Soemthing that almost made her think that he knew about her Fuedal adventures.

-Flashback-

Kagome stood in a fighting stance. Something much like Inuyasha's fighting stances. Her shinai was raised to point directly at her Sensai's throat. The only thing standing her way to hit him was another shinai blocking hers. His eyes flickered at the fact that she almost hit him. He looked like he may have been angry.

"Yame!" He called. Kagome immedaitly retracted her shinai and bowed. He bowed as well.

"Kagome-chan, please take a seat." He said. Kagome looked confused but sat nontheless. He took a deep breath.

"You have learned much in the time I've been training you. I have learned that you are very absorbed in the fight and I sometimes wonder if maybe you do this for another purpose. Something tells me you need to learn. Your fighting skills are almost fuedal era. You have passed this training. Before you go Kagome I want to tell you something." He said. Kagome nodded.

"When in Battle, remember to clear your mind, move and strike with purpose. Do not be slow and always be alert. Do not be afraid of your opponent but do not be to confident. Intelligence wins the battle. Consitration whens the battle. Emotions can be your strength or your downfall. Remember this Kagome for it will help in your future." He gave her a stern look. As if he could see battles that she had faught in the fuedal era through her eyes. It was almost chillsome.

-End Flashback-

Kagome sighed.

"Yeah that was SOO helpful." She thought saracastically to herself. She looked at Sani.

"Go!" He called out. Kagome, with all her strength, did everything he had told her to do. She thrusted her sword downward but past his sword. He looked confused for a second. That second was what she needed. She pulled her sword up with speed and smacked his hands with the side of sword. His sword came flying out his grasp and made a sickening clank when it reached the ground. Kagome smirked. Sani looked at the sword then narrowed his eyes.

"That was Not what i told you to do!" He growled. kagome frowned. She thought he'd at least praise her for disarming him.

"But i was told that fighting was speed and suprise. I did just that." She stated with a hand to her hip.

"Listening is part of your taining Kagome!" He snarled as he picked up his sword. Kyo could be heard cheering Kagome off in a distance. Kagome smiled. At least he was happy for her.

"That will be enough for today." came a icy voice known all to well. Sesshomaru walked calmly towards the sparring pair.

"Sani, help Kyo put the equiptment away." He ordered.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Sani said and then grabbed Kagome's sword. Kyo and Sani picked up the equiptment and made their way to the shed. Kagome watched them leave and then turn towards Sesshomaru.

"You will come with me." He stated and turned on his heal. He expected her to protest about being ordered around but she followed.

"Hmm. Maybe the wench has learned her place." He thought to himself. Kagome, on the other hand, was making mocking faces at him behind his back and mutttering something along the lines of curses and showing him a thing or two. When they reached they're destination he turned to look at her. Kagome looked passed him and starred at the forest beyond his figure. She looked at him confused.

"Today we will put your demonic senses to use. You will have to rely on your sense of smell to find me. I have put several distractions to mask my smell. Consintration will be imperitive." He informed and then took off into the woods. Kagome waited paitently for a few minutes and then took off into the woods sniffing the air.

Sesshomaru was hidden in a large tree. He was perched on the very top branch. Kagome had been walking around for a half-hour sniffing around to no avail. The flowers and other distracting smells were leading her around all over the place but not the place that hid Sesshomaru. She scowled.

"Damn Sesshomaru. He probably use this to make me look incompitent. He's probably calling me a disgrace. Man- I hate him!" She thought to herself. Then a wave of determination swept over her. She was NOT going to let Sesshomaru walk all over her. She was going to find him! She began to sniff aorund,consintrating only on the small strain of Sandal wood and spice that came off of Sesshomaru. She followed it through thicks of bushes, and many trails until she came apon a large tree. The smell ended there. Kagome thoguht back to all the times this happen to Inuyasha. All those times, when a smell ends that means they took to the sky. Kagome looked up to see two cold golden eyes looking down at her. Sesshomaru lept out of the tree and gracefully landed on the ground in front of her. He looked at her with no emotions showing. No suprise. Kagome looked back with equal coldness of a stare.

"That was not good enough. You took to long. Your opponent would have been far gone by now. Im suprised you even found me at all." He spoke. His voice had no trace of disappontment or any thing at all but ice. Kagome was not swayed though. At of the whole week she had been here she has gotten used to it. Sesshomaru didnt break the stare.

"How did you find me? What was your motive. I had seen you look determined before you found me. What was that?" He asked truly curious. His voice was as if he was calling her pathetic.

Kagome smirked with satisfaction. It was as if she had been waiting to tell him this forever. With the coldest voice she sould muster, she replied, "My hate for you."

Savannah: This is one of my favorite chapters.

Adrain: ...

Savannah: What??

Adrian: ...Review everyone!...

Savannah sweatdrops. REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Into the forest

(Adrian again! Here to give you another chapter...so uh...here you go.)

Discalimer: We've been forgetting to do this...um...we no own...you no sue

Sesshomaru didn't flinch at Kagome's words. 

"Good." He said simply, "Then we at least know where stand." He walked around her, turning his back to her and spoke again. 

"Your training is not over for today. My servants have been instructed that you are not to be given any food or drink. If you wish to eat your will have to hunt for your food. Eating fruits and berries is not what I have in mind either. There are four types of animals on this property, birds, boars, rabbits and fish. You are to spend the night in this forest, hunt for your food, prepare your own fire, cook your own meat if you require it cooked and fend for yourself." He suddenly tosses a dagger down in front of her.

"You shouldn't need it, you have your fangs and claws but Sani insisted that I leave it with you anyway. He doesn't have faith that you will discover how to use your demonic powers. I don't have faith that you will survive the night. If you do survive and emerge from the forest when the sun rises, then you will begin your next stage of training. As of now, you are on your own." Sesshomaru then left the forest, leaving Kagome alone with only her dagger, her powers and the cloths on her back.

Sesshomaru returns to his castle and is met by Rin. She is as energetic and inquisitive as ever. Sesshomaru walks past her and Rin happily follows behind him jabbering about this and that and telling him how happy she is that Kagome has come to stay with them. 

"The Hanyou woman is now beginning her test of survival. If she survives, then she shall be worthy of my training." He repleid monotonely.

"She will pass the test Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin chimes, "I just know she will!" Rin dances around in circles and laughs as she clasps her hands together. 

"Rin?" Sani comes up to the two, "Rin, why don't you come with me." Sani's says to the young girl, a faint hint of a smile tainting his lips. "I have some things that I need your help with." Rin laughs and bounces over to Sani, "Of course I'll help you!"

Sesshomaru catches Sani's eyes and Sani nods to him. Sesshomaru then turns and walks away. Sani takes Rin's hand and leads her off. Sesshomaru takes one last look as his servants disappear. He turns back towards the castle, his face still expressionless though his mind his over flowing with his thoughts. 'The Hanyou woman has more power than I had at first thought. She may make a cunning warrior yet though it won't stop me from destroying her once I have won this war and become Master over the eastern and western lands'  
Kyo was becoming close to Kagome, even Sesshomaru could see that. He began to wonder if it had not been a good idea for him to have divulged his plan to Sani earlier. He knew that Sani and Kyo shared something intimate and he was not sure how much Sani would tell Kyo. Sani was loyal to Sesshomaru, he was sure of that and he had never once doubted that Sani was trust worthy but Kyo on the other hand would warn Kagome if he thought that she was in danger.

"I will have a talk with Sani later." Sesshomaru said aloud, "I will make damn sure that he remains loyal to me."

Sani was quiet as he worked; Rin took the swords that he had polished and replaced them on the rack then brought more that were need of cleaning. There were other servants that could have done such worked but it pleased Sani, he remembered a time when he and his father would sit beside the fire late at night and polish his weapons before battle the next day. Sani missed those old times but right now that was furthest from his mind, he was worried about Kagome, about what Sesshomaru was doing to her.

"Sani?" Rin looked up at him. "Are you ok Sani?" 

"Huh?" Sani was brought out of his thoughts sharply; he looked at the young girl. "Yes…I'm alright Rin."

"Are you sure because you look a little sad."

Sani nodded softly, "I just wonder is maybe it's not such a good idea, Kagome training here with us."

Rin blinked, "Why? Don't you think she likes it here?"

Sani shrugged, "I just think that maybe this kind of life isn't for her. She seems to have gotten colder since she arrived here. She was so happy and full of life before. She has a kindness in her that is unparelled and yet I fear that Lord Sesshomaru might actually destroy that in her. I would hate to see her transformed into just another demon but I think that is Sesshomaru's plan."

Sani looked up as Kyo entered the room, "Rin. Why don't you go and get ready for dinner." He said to her, "I need to speak to Kyo alone."

Rin nodded and ran off. Kyo came in and sat down across from Sani. "Kagome has begun her training in the forest." Sani told him.

"I know." Kyo said. He seemed a little saddened.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Sani said, "She is a strong woman, and skilled in battle. I have heard Sesshomaru speak about when Kagome would fight with his younger brother Inuyasha."

Kyo looked up, he remembered Kagome telling him about Inuyasha, he didn't know that Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's brother. "I wasn't worried about Kagome." Kyo said, "I have a lot of faith in her."

Sani nodded, now he was the one that looked sad. "I know that you care for her a lot. I've seen the two of your together. She is a beautiful woman Kyo, you're lucky to have her."

Kyo smiled, "Sani. I do care a lot for Kagome. She is a very dear friend to me but I am not in love with her." He reached over and placed his hand on top of Sani's, squeezing it gently. "How could I have feeling for her like that when I am and always will be in love with another?"

For a moment Sani and Kyo locked eyes. Sani felt a twinge of pain as he looked at Kyo; he wanted so badly to reach over and grab him and pull him against him. He wanted to take him in his arms but he knew that he could not. The feelings that he had for Kyo were forbidden, if Sesshomaru caught them he would kill them both. Sani slipped his hand out from under Kyo's hand and sighed. He stood up and walked over to the window, looking down into the garden. 

"I know how you feel Kyo. I too am in love with someone but I can't be with them. We should just try to forget about each other and move on. We can never be together and you know it."

"It's not fair." Kyo said, his voice sounding angry. "Why should we have to hide who we are?"

"Because it's the way things are." Sani said simply. "And we can't change it."

Savannah: Thats so sad Adrian

Adrian: I know..but dont worry...they'll get there moment.

Savannah: good. Now on to more important things like REVIEW!!! just press the button. You know you want to! 


	11. Attacked!

(Savannah again...Let's thank Adrian for his awesome post.(CRIES! poor Sani and Kyo.) anyways...Kagome is now all alone in the forest to fend for herself...what could possibly go wronge? mahahahah...you'll see...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!)

Disclaimer: If we owned Inuyasha and co...do you think we'd be writing a fanfic...NOPE!

Kagome starred down at the water waiting for the fish to swim by. She had been in the crouched postion for an hour. Her back was starting to hurt. Something tickled her foot. She looked down to see a large fish just by her foot. her hands dove in the water and grabbed the fish. She tossed it over to the river bank and walked over there as well. She picked it up and walked back to the fire she had started earlier. "See...Piece of cake."She said as she began to cook the fish. An hour later she was full and ready to go to bed. She layed down and sighed.

"Sesshomaru is such a jerk!" She thought to herself. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the stars. It was kinda nice to be alone.

"Inuyasha...He would have had faith in me." She whispered. Sadness took over and she began to cry. She thought back at all the battles she had faught by his side. He always protected her battle. Didn't he see she had protected him too? It didnt matter now though. He was with Kikyo and Kagome was stuck with a heartless, cold, arrogant, bossy jerk. She was all by herself, in the middle of the woods. Inuyasha was probably cuddled up next to Kikyo by a nice warm fire in a nice warm hut. That was it. She had finally broke. She wailed and sobbed until she fell asleep.

Kyo looked at the fire in deep thought. He had worn an angry frown on his face for an hour now.

"Kyo, what's the matter?" Sani asked. Kyo looked up. A look of concern and sadness were in Sani's eyes. He half smiled.

"I'm just worried about Kagome. Did Sesshomaru inform her about the bear youkai roaming his forest?" Kyo asked. Now he was scared. Sani looked down. He wanted so much just to tell Kyo yes. He didnt want Kyo to worry. But that wasnt the case.

"NO Kyo, he didnt. It's part of the training." Sani answered. Kyo looked back at the fire silently praying for Kagome's saftey. Kagome was like his best friend. He had told Kagome his deepest secret and she didnt frown apon him. She didnt curse him. She didnt wish to kill him. What she did do was smile. She was happy about it. They shared their secrets, wishes, dreams and memories. They were close friends. She had promised to help him get Sani. He couldnt lose her now.

Kagome rolled around in her sleep. Well her attempt to sleep. She hadnt been able to sleep. All she could think about was her jealousy. She hadnt mourn Inuyasha yet and it was coming out in waves. She sighed. Obviously she wasnt going to get any sleep tonight. She sat up and looked at the dying fire. She looked around until she setteld on the stack of firewood she had collected earlier that day. She stretched her arm out and grabbed a log and set into the fire. She smiled.

"Humph...stupid Sesshomaru. What could possibly be out here that i cant handle?" She mused. As if on cue and loud sickening roar came out of the bushes.

"Oh...That..." She thought to herself as fear settled in the pit of her stomache. She lept over the fire and readied herself in a fighting postion. A large bear came out the bushes and stood tall in the middle of the clearing. Kagome gulped.

"great..."She thought to herself. The bear roared and lunged out at her. She extineded her claws and let out her only attack she knew of. Purifcation claw attack. It hit the bear on the side. She knew that wouldnt take her out but at least it would slow it down. The bear growled and lunged again. Kagome lept to the side and turned around to face it again. She didnt have time to dodge again as the bear lunged at her. The bear's claws dug into her side. She jumped back and held her side panting. "What am i gonna do?" She thought. A flash of Sesshomaru ran through her head.

"You dont have time to think..." She remember him saying. She lunged at the bear claws extened. She slashed at him and jumped back. The bear growled again. The bear lept towards her and swiped down. She let out a blood curdling scream as She flew into a large tree with a sickening thud. She slid down to the ground and let out an "ow.." She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. The dagger caught her eye. She dove towards it and snatched it up. She turned around just in time to see the bear coming at her again. She lept to the sky and landed on the bear's back. The bear growled and shook itself trying to free himself from her grasped. She held on as tight as she could and clinched the dagger. She dug it deep into it's head. The bear roared out and then fell. It didnt move again.

"ha...piece of cake." She whispered and then crashed to the ground. Darkness settled in and she passed out.

The sun raised from it's sleep and shone down on the western lands in pride. Sani and Kyo walked down the hallways towards the woods.

"I know you heard her scream last night." Sani said looking over at Kyo. He only nodded. Sani could tell he was holding back tears. He prayed she was ok. The reached the courtyard to see Sesshomaru walking towards the castle with a bundle in his arm. When he reached the two he dropped her down to the ground. "Take care of her." was all she said and walked calmly back to the castle.

"She's alive." Kyo said as he let go of her wrist. Sani picked her up and they headed towards the infirmary.

Savannah: O.o Stupid Bear youkai.

Adrian: You are aware that you wrote this chapter, right?

Savannah: Yeah I know...stupid me...

Adrain:...anyways Review please! 


	12. Calm down Kyo

(Adrain here!- Here's a chapter for ya! Please review after youre done reading...please?! just one...thats all we asked!)

-flashback-

Sesshomaru stood by the edge of the forest watching as the sun rose over the country side. He had heard the screaming during the night but he hadn't come to help, nor would any of his servants. He had threatened death to anyone that attempted to help the Hanyou woman. If she could not stand one night alone in the forest with a bear then there was no way that she could survive on the battle field. Inuyasha would not be there to protect her as he had done in the past, besides Kagome was still relying on her Miko powers to save her and now that she was a half-demon, she would have to rely on her strength, senses and intuition. Sesshomaru walked into the forest and found Kagome with ease. He had only to follow her scent and the scent of the blood that steadily oozing from her gaping wounds. She was lying on the ground, the dead bear only a few away, Sani's dagger lodged thickly in the creatures head. Kagome's ebony hair was splayed out around her head in mussed, leafy tangles. One arm was stretched out above her head, strands of hair stuck to the blood that was still wet on her fingers. The other arm was twisted underneath her. She lay face down with one stretched out, the other slightly bent at the knee as though she tried at some point to push herself up but lacked the strength. Sesshomaru turned her over onto her back and looked at her, her face was pale and ashen. Her breathing came in short labored little puffs, and a pool of black inky blood was slowly growing from her side. He knelt down beside her, unsheathing the Tensaiga that was now beginning to glow a soft bluish hue. Sesshomaru saw the impish demons of the netherworld crawling over Kagome's dying body. The only time that he had ever used the sword on a human was when he found young Rin laying in the woods after being attacked by Koga's wolves. Even then it had surprised him that he would use the sword to save her life, was it truly an experiment as he had told Jaken or was it that he couldn't allow the child that had shown him such kindness die in such a way? And now, he told himself that he would save Kagome because she still had not served his purposes and he had use for her yet, but was that really the truth? Sesshomaru slashed the sword quickly through the air, hacking the imps into pieces and sending them back to the darkness that they had emerged from. Kagome moaned and opened her eyes some, still too weak to move. 

"Quiet girl." Sesshomaru said to her as he scoped her up into his arms, resting her head against his white Moko Moko. He cradled her like an infant, holding her tightly against him. 

"You're going to live." He whispered, and then he carried her out of the forest and back towards the castle. 

-end flashback-

Kagome rested quietly in the infirmary. Kyo made sure that she had a normal western style bed that she had been accustomed to. 

Sani placed his hand on Kyo's shoulder, "She's going to be fine Kyo. Come on, let's go. She needs to get some rest." 

"How can Lord Sesshomaru be so cruel?" Kyo suddenly yelled, balling his hands into fists, Sani saw the tears that welled up in Kyo's eyes.

"Be quiet!" Sani scowled. He looked around to make sure that there was no one around to hear them. He quickly grabbed Kyo's arm and dragged him off to the side. "I know that you're worried about Kagome but you can't be spouting off like this. What if someone hears you, what if Lord Sesshomaru hears you!"

"I don't care anymore." Kyo turned away and started crying, "I don't care if Sesshomaru kills me, what do I have left to live for anyway? I can't even be with the one that I love, my best friend is lying in an infirmary bed, she almost died and its all because of Sesshomaru, he cares about no one, I hate him."

Sani grabbed Kyo suddenly and pulled him against him, hugging him sight. 

"Shhh…" He said to him, "Just calm down, Kagome is going to be fine. Kyo she would have died but Lord Sesshomaru used the Tensaiga on her. Even someone as cold as our Master would not allow Kagome to die. You have to believe in his training methods, he is going to make Kagome into a great warrior. I know this from experience. When Lord Sesshomaru trained me I was certain that he would kill me but he made me into a fierce warrior. He will do the same with Kagome."

"And she will become yet another servant to him." Kyo frowned, "Is that his plan?"

Sani pulled away from Kyo and looked down, "I don't know his plan." Sani lied, "Please Kyo, just stay out of Sesshomaru's way and trust me that I will keep an eye on Kagome. I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

Savannah: Yep...the next chapter is going to have give our readers a total shock

Adrain: I know...Im the one that came up with the idea.

Savannah: And I totally supported the idea.

Adrian: nad thus the idea remains...anyways people- REVIEW PLEASE! 


	13. Big Suprise!

(Hey this is Adrian, I got this really cool idea last night while I was dreaming and thought that I should add it. So this next tid bit is basically what I came up with from my dreams. Its different but I think it has a sweet quality to it. We'll see what happens from here.)

disclaimer: We dont own Inuyasha and co.

Kagome opened her eyes and stiffened some, she couldn't believe her eyes, Sesshomaru sat at her side, gently taking a wet towel and pressing it against her forehead. The look on his face was with concern and compassion of all things. Kagome suddenly felt as though she might faint, or scream or both!

"You have a bit of a fever." He said softly, "You've been asleep for a few hours now, don't be alarmed though, your wounds are healing rapidly thanks to the Tensaiga." Kagome's head was swimming, the room was reeling she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was he speaking so kindly to her, why was he here at all? But the answer to that was as plain to her as was the kindness in this mans eyes, it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru.

He could have been a clone of the ruthless dog demon that Kagome loathed but there were subtle differences. His eyes for one, he had the same beautiful golden eyes as Sesshomaru though these eyes were kind and caring. He didn't bare the same cresented moon on his head either though he did have the same markings on the sides of his face. His hair was long and silver though he lacked the fuzzy Moko Moko that Sesshomaru usually sported. Actually his clothing was completely different. He wore a suit much like Sesshomaru's though it was grey instead of white with a red vest with black designs on it. The sash that he wore about his waist was also red and he held a sword fastened at the sash. Also, his face was a bit narrower then Sesshomaru's and younger but what really stood out was the voice. It was not Sesshomaru's voice at all, this man's voice was not as deep and it didn't have the same coldness to it that one normally heard from the dog demons voice. Like most things about this man, his voice seemed kind as well. He took the towel from Kagome's head and rinsed it again in a bowl full of water that he had sitting at his side. He rung it out and replaced it over her head.

"You certainly had us all worried." He chuckled some, "I believe that your friend Kyo actually cried. It was sweet really." He looked at her and smiled. "But I think that you'll be with us for a while yet."

Kagome blinked, "Who…who are you?" She asked softly.

"My name is Nanashi." The man said to her. "I am Sesshomaru's son."

Kagome nearly fainted, "His son?!" She belted out, "I didn't even know he had a son!"

Nanashi nodded,

"Not many people do know it, and I can't say that I am his favorite demon. I don't exactually agree with his ideas of power and conquest. I unfortunately can't remember that much about my grandfather I was just a young child when he died, barely older than Inuyasha, but I like to believe that I am somewhat like him. I can relate to his ideals and my whole life I have wanted to be like him. He has kind of been like an inspiration to me. That may sound silly to you but it has always been something important to me, my father has never really understood that." He takes the towel and tosses it into the bowl of water. "Anyway, my father has his good points. He was the one that saved you in the forest. He used Tensaiga to revive you. Kyo and Sani have been by your side for hours and finally I sent them away so that they could get some rest and I have been keeping watch over you. Like I said earlier, I think that you're going to be just fine so I can probably leave you now, unless there was anything else that you need." He stood from his seat, looking down at kagome. She was still reeling from the news that Sesshomaru had a son but oddly enough she found comfort in this fact because she felt that Nanashi, though his veins coursed with Sesshomaru's blood, could actually become a very good friend and alley in the future.

Savannah: Dunn Dunn Dun!

Adrian: Yep- told you it was a shocker.

Savannah: But I love the idea. Anyways Review please!


	14. Lunch

(Hey everyone...tonight im really tired and in pain so this is going to be a really short chapter. Please thank Adrian for his awesome posts and his awesome new character. Totally unexpected...even for the co host. And I totally love the idea. So YAY For Adrian!anyways here you go:)

Kagome looked around. She couldnt beleive Sesshomaru had a son. A NICE son for that matter.

"No please stay." She said. Nanashi smiled.

"Ok." He replied sitting back down. He layed the cold rag back on her forhead.

"So I've heard you use to be human. What made you wish to become half demon?" He asked only vaguely clued in to her story.

"I thought it make someone happy. But he chose to be with someone else." She answered. Her face failed to show sadness but her eyes and tone betrayed her.

"Was it for Inuyasha-Sama?" He asked. Kagome frowned.

"uh yeah." She answered. He smiled.

"Inuyasha is stubborn. He passed up a chance of a life time. But dont worry Kagome. I believe fate has different plans for you." He said. Kagome huffed.

"thats what ive been hearing lately. But if the fates think im going to get with Koga...boy are they wrong." She said in a flat voice. Nanashi cocked an eyebrow much like his father.

"Who is this Koga?" He asked. Kagome chuckled.

"Someone who is just as stubborn as Inuyasha. He has it planted in his head that im his woman. i tried to explain to him a hundred times that im just not intrested but he wont get it. I hope Ayame eventually wins his heart." Kagome explained. He smiled. "very stubborn indeed." he said.

Kagome looked over at Nanashi. She could already tell they were becoming friends. "well I think im feeling better." She informed.

"Good. You must be hungry, Let's go get soemthing to eat. Im sure Kyo,Sani and Rin would like to see you." He said holding out his hand. Kagome took it and he helped her up.

"Alright follow me." He stated. She nodded and he followed her out of the infirmary. They stopped by her room so that she could change and then continued on there way. "KAGOME!!!" cried Kyo when they came up to him in the hallway. Kyo sprange forward and enclosed her in a hug.

"Nice to see you too." She said smiling and giving him a hug. Kyo let go of her. Sani walked up to join them as well.

"Glad to see youre feeling better. You have alot more trainging to do." Sani said. Kagome figured it was as close to a cheerful welcome as she was going to get. They walked down the hallways and in to the Lunch room.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Rin shrieked and ran to kagome. She clutched on Kagome's legs for dear life. Kagome chuckled softly.

"Hello Rin." she greeted. She felt a stonge hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Nanashi guilding her to the table. They sat down next to each other and began to eat. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru. He was looking straight at her and then shifted his eyes to his son and then back to her. She might have been hallicinating but she could have sworn he was glarring.

Savannah, oooo Sesshomaru doesnt seem happy!

Adrian: um...yeah...nice face

Savannah: HAHAH I know... ,

Adrian cocks and eyebrow

Adrian: REVIEW PLEASE! 


	15. Father son outburst

(Adrian again! Here to give ya guys another chapter...so many hits...no reviews...please just one! please!...anyways on with the chapter!)

Disclaimer: nope...not ours...just this fanfic...an the made up characters...

Nanashi noticed his fathers stern and disapproving glances, it made him smirk somewhat. He reached forward and grabbed a leg of what ever animal was served up at this evenings meal, and too a large bite from it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the younger demon. "Try not to look so happy father." Nanashi said, to the surprise and horror of the others seated around the table. Sesshomaru dragged a clawed finger across the empty plate at his place setting. "Since when do I allow servants to sit at my table?" He looked over at Kyo suddenly, sneering.

"I invited him." Sani spoke up. "I see no reason why I should have to dine without my personal steward, besides since I assigned him to Kagome, they have become rather close. I thought that it would help to ease her concerns to have him at the same table."

This time, Nanashi, Rin and Kyo all stared in disbelief at Sani. Had he actually spoken up to Lord Sesshomaru after years of oppression from the stronger demon? It seemed so unlikely that Kyo about fell from his chair though Sani's eyes never left Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru glared back at him coldly.

"Perhaps then Sani, you would rather dine in the servant's hall." Sesshomaru growled. "I can arrange that for you if you wish."

"Father." Nanashi took a deep breath as he looked at Sesshomaru. "What harm is there in letting Kyo stay? He has more than showed his loyalty over the years. For once reward your servants with a little kindness."

Sani's jaw practically dropped to the floor as he heard Nanashi speak to his father. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow and for a moment everyone seated at the table half expected the demon Lord to fly out of his chair, sword in hand and strike at his child but he did not. "Nanashi, are you then presuming that I, Lord Sesshomaru do not know how to manage my house and servants?"

Nanashi shook his head. "I presume nothing father, all that I am saying is that your well…social skills are lacking."

Sesshomaru stood from his seat now, glaring harshly at his son. His fists pressed hard against the table almost to the point that one could hear the wood creaking beneath the pressure of his hands. "Social skills are not what one requires to gain power over ones enemies. I didn't become a warlord by observing pleasantries and entertaining old ladies. If you choose to become a weak and pathetic excuse for a demon then by all means concern yourself with the meaningless affairs of peasants but do not consider yourself my son for I will have no cowards at my side, is that understood Nanashi?!"

"Quite." Nanashi growled, narrowing his eyes and for a moment a flicker of crimson could be seen within the gold that was normally present, but a second later it was gone and Nanashi was left sneering at his father as Sesshomaru slammed his chair back against the wall hard and stormed out of the room. Nanashi heaved the leg of meat at the empty door frame that his father had walked through moments earlier. "Stubborn Bastard." He hissed as he ran a hand through his silvery hair.

"Nanashi…" Kyo said softly, "Saving me a place at this table is not worth angering your father."

"If it hadn't been you it would have been something else Kyo." Nanashi pushed himself away from the table and stood up. "He never misses the opportunity to insult me. Kagome, I'm very sorry that you had to witness this outburst. Would you all excuse me please, I need to blow off some steam." He turned and went out through the door opposite where his father had gone. Kyo looked at Sani questioningly.

"The dojo most likely." Sani answered an invisible question, "That's usually where he goes to 'blow off steam' and destroy equipment. The cleaning women will have quite a mess on their hands this evening, its been a while since I've seen Nanashi that upset."

Savannah: 0.o dumdie dumdie dum

Adrian: um...she's on suger high right now...so review please!


	16. Enter Ai

(Dude I just wrote this really awesome post and it got fucking deleted AGAIN! I even saved it notepad and it got deleted from there somehow too.Are the fates conspirarying against me? SON OF MOTHER FUING B!!!!!GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!alright...im going to try again. It wont be as awesome as my last post but ill try again. Sorry for the inconvience. Merry Christmas everyone. Please give thanks to Adrian for his awesome post.Here's the chapter!)

Disclaimer: Heres and list of things we dont own: laptop,Taco Bell,a car,oh and Inuyasha...Things we do own: made up characters,and this fanfiction.

Kagome walked silently to ythe garden. It was becoming quite the habit lately. She seemed to find peace in the beautiful sceneary and lovely fragrance. It was so peaceful there, she just couldn't resist it. She sat down on the bench that was hidden by a cascade of flowers of all sorts of colors. Sometimes it was hard to believe someone as heartless as Sesshomaru owned it. In fact, he owned the most beautiful caslte she had ever layed her pretty magenta eyes on, the gorgeous gradern, the stunning western lands, his very attractive so-"WHOA was I just about thinking about Nanashi?" Kagome thought. A small red appeared on her silky peach colored cheeks. "Oh Kami I was..."She thought to herself. The blush deepened. She smiled.

"Do you always adventure out here at night?" Came the voice of the man occupying her thoughts. Kagome stiffened. She mentally cursed herself for not sensing his approach. "Uh...yeah, It's really peaceful here. It's kinda an exscpae for me." She answered. She avoided tunring around to face him. She didnt want him to notice her blush. She took a deep, calm, steady breath and smoothed the unseen wrinkles in her night wear. "It's mine too. Care if I join you?" Nanashi asked. Kagome was now calmed down and only nodded. He sat down beside her.

"So...Does that always happen between you two?" She asked after a few moments of silence. She was referreing to the outburst that had happen earlier that day. Her only response was a smirk. More silence.

"Why is Sesshomaru such an asshole?" Kagome asked. The question had been rhetorical. He sighed.

"My father thinks himself higher than everyone else. He believes that emotions are a sign of weakness. But why, i couldnt tell you. I think it was because of my gandfather. He figures because he cared for a human that it was his downfall." Nanashi answered. Kagome looked up at him.

"Why can't he see that because of Izayoi, his father was able to fight with more strength?" Kagome asked. Nanashi shook his head.

"I dont know, Kagome." He answered. They sat in silence for awhile.

"I've watched you train with Sani. You're doing good. A few more practices and i believe you will become quite a skilled warrior. I believe my father is taking you to see Totosai tomorrow. Sani says the sword you are using now does not do you justice." Nanashi informed. kagome softly chuckled.

"Sani would know." Kagome replied. Nanashi smiled.

"You know, the first time i met Sesshomaru, He tried to kill me," Kagome began, she could've sworn she heard a growl from Nanashi, "Now I am to fight in a war along side him and my father. I have this small feeling that I'm just a pawn for Sesshomaru. For what, I'm not sure though." Kagome finished. She looked over at Nanashi. She saw a small flicker of guilt flash through his thoughts. She didnt gat a chance to question it though.

"Leave us Nanashi." Came a calm and cold voice. One that belong to no one but Lord Sesshomaru himself. Nanashi frowned. he looked at Kagome, almost worried, and then relauctenly walked back to the castle. Sesshomaru, with one small swift movement was standing in front of Kagome. To his asstonishment, though his face lacked any expression, she didnt flinch at his speed, she didnt cower in his mighty and cold stature. The girl was trully intriguining.

"What is it with this onna?" he asked himself.

"What do you want?" She asked. Though she did hide the annoyance of being interupted with her nice moment with his son, she failed at hiding her annoyance of him just being there. He slightly growled but ignored her disrespect.

"I will be taking you to Totosai tomorrow. In three weeks your father will be here. So train extra hard." He stated. He didnt wait for a response from her. He simply turned on his heal and walked calmly back to his castle and straight to his study.

Kagome sighed. She had just gotten back to thew hot springs and was walking to her room. She layed gently down on her bed and waited for sleep to take her away. There was a knock at the door early that morning. Kagome woke up with ease. She had grown accustomed to being woke up this early. Her ears twitched back and forth. Kyo walked through the door.

"Good Morning Kagome. Breakfast will be served in the back patio today." Kyo informed. Kagome nodded and walked to her closet. She picked out a light pink kimono with soft white embroidery.

"Alright Kyo, I'll meet you in the hallway when I'm done." She said. Kyo nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Kagome dressed herself and put her long black/magenta hair in a messy bun. She put on light make-up. She wondered for a reason why she was dressing nicely today. A small flash of Nanashi flashed through her mind's eye but quickly banshied the thought. She walked out of her room and was greeted with Kyo and Sani.

"Good Morning you two." Kagome greeted, putting on a gentle smile. Sani only nodded but Kyo smiled. kagome was so use to those two already. She was starting to think that just her presence in the castle was begining to bring those two closer. Just a little more work and they'll be together. Maybe It'll be easier now that Nanashi was around.

"Sesshomaru wont be joining us for breakfast. He has other things to attend to. He will meet you in front of your room after breakfast." Sani informed. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Good- His presence is kinda a downer anyway." She replied. Sani seem to be stiffling a laugh but Kyo had softly chuckled. Kagome smiled. They began to walk down the long hallway towards the back patio.

"I went to see Sesshoamru-Sama earlier this morning and he was sitting his head cradled his palms.He look like he was having a inner battle with himself." Kyo explained the prevence events of the morning.

"Hmm..That's strange." Kagome said as they rounded a corner and entered another hallway. Kagome looked at Sani to hear his thoughts and saw that same guilty look Nanashi had given her the night before. She wondered if she was missing something but before she could ask they had exited the caslte and were now standing on the back patio. A table was set and Nanashi, Rin, and woman Kagome never seen before sat at the table. Rin gretted her with a

"Hello Kagome-chan." Like she usaully did. Kagome sat down at the table, followed by Sani and Kyo. Kagome looked at the woman. She had long black hair with silver streaks. Pointed ears let Kaogme know she was a full demon. She had the most beautiful, enchanting green eyes that showed kindness. Kagome looked at Nanashi to explain. He smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Ai. Ai is my personal servant but i preferre to call her my best friend. Ai this is Kagome." Nanashi introduced. Kagome shook the girls hand.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Nanashi talks non stop about you." Ai said. Kagome blushed.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome replied. Soon the meal was served and everyone began to eat. They ate in perfect haramony, everyone sharing stories and funny jokes. Most jokes were at Jaken's expensense. (Haha poor Jaken).

"So Kagome, I hear your a half demon with Miko powers. That's quite impressive." Ai said with a gentle smile. The smile made Kagome accepted. Kagome only nodded. She wasnt use to being flattered so much. The people at the castle seem to really make her feel specail, aside from the heartless Sesshomaru and the annoying imp servant Jaken. Though her old group was smaller, her new group of firneds reminded her alot like them. A small wave of sadness floated through her momentarly. She missed her friends. Even Inuyasha. kagome looked over at Ai and then at Nanashi. He seemed to really like her. Kagome smiled. Maybe she might be match-making another couple as well. First she'd have to find out how deep the feeling for each other were. Kagome felt a small pang of sadness. it seemesd that every time she had feelings for someone, they were already reserved for someone else. Though, if the two were in love she would do everything in her power to bring the two together. She was never a selfish person. It just wasn't her style, but sometimes she wondered when she find someone for herself.

Sesshomaru sat in his chair. He ahd avoiding the girl for sometime now. It was time to go fetch the wench. Somehow Kagome had made her way into Sesshomaru's thoughts. Something about her made him intrested. Simply curiousity was all. Nothing more. Of course, that's what he had been telling himself.

"Maybe the Wench put some spell on me." He thought. The thought only angered him. "Damn that girl!" He snarled as he stormed out his study and towards Kagome's room. He stepped on Jaken as he walking. Jaken layed motionless on the gorund with swirlly eyes.

"And this is the life of a servant..." he muttered. Kagome was talking to Sani and Kyo when the Taiyokai arrived.

"Come girl." He ordered. Kagome was abou to protest but the aura coming off him was alittle frightening. Kagome only nodded absentmindedly.

"Sani and Kyo, you will stay here." He stated.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." they both said in unison. Sesshomaru retuned back to his normal emotionless state.

"I will not give into this damn wench's spell." he demanded himself. They walked outside and towards Totosai's direction. Kagome kept a steady pace behind him. Walking in his rhythmed speed.

"Great...I have to be all alone with the prick for two days..." she complained to herself.

Savannah: Hehehe Kagome's such a bitch to fluffy

Adrian: It's what makes her so alluring to Sesshomaru

Savannah: Honestly I think they'd make a great couple. She's feisty, He's cold hearted...yep good couple qualiy.

Adrian: I agree...Anywhoo- Review please! 


	17. Nanashi's anger!

(Its me, Adrian, again. Here to give you another chapter. Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha...you know that show...not ours...yeah...sad isnt it?

"Nanashi stop!" Sani grabbed his friend by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall hard. "Control your self, for Gods sake!"

"Let go of me Sani!" Nanashi screamed at him, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Nanashi, he's your father." Sani took a deep breath and released Nanashi from his hold. "How ever much you hate him you have to remember that he is your father."

"And that means what to me?" Nanashi asked, "Would he show me the same curtesey? You know that he's planning to murder Kagome and her father. Every day that we stand by doing nothing is bringing that girl closer to her death. I can't take it any more, someone needs to stop him."

Sani shook his head. "He'd kill you before you even got near him Nanashi. You're an excellent fighter, and a hell of a strong demon but you know that Sesshomaru-Sama is far more powerful than you are."

Nanashi turned away from Sani and walked to the door, he looked out into the hallway, and his back was to Sani. "I'm no coward Sani."

"I never said that you were."

"But you don't think that I could beat him?" Nanashi turned and looked to Sani.

"No." Sani said simply, "I do not."

Nanashi sighed, "Then I will tell Kagome what my father has planned and maybe I can convince her to leave. I know that she is anxious to see her father but I could hide her until I have spoken with her father and when it's safe I will take him to her."

"May I ask... why do you concern yourself with Kagome? Kyo and I both fear for her safety, we are all friends but you barely know her. Why is it so important to you that you stop your father and save the girl?" Sani looked at Nanashi suspiciously, waiting for a reply.

"I'm my fathers son, is that it?" Nanashi said. "Why would I care about the well being of a mere half demon?"

"Well, with all do respect yes." Sani took a step back as though he suddenly expected Sani to attack him for speaking his mind. "Your past history speaks against you."

Nanashi looks down suddenly, the shame apparent on his face. "That was a long time ago Sani. I've changed."

"Forgive me if I have a hard time believing that Nanashi. You know that you are my truest friend. If it weren't for you Kyo would not even be here but I must question your motives. Don't use Kagome as a way to get under your fathers skin, she is not a prize to be won or personal property that you can use and then discard at your convenence. And what of your relationship with Ai?"

"What of it?" Nanashi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sani.

Sani sighed, "Everyone in this castle knows that you've been bedding her."

"She's a servant." Nanashi sneered as he looked at Sani, understanding exact ally what Sani was getting at. "I may take her into my bed but I will never marry a servant. She's beneath me."

Sani turned his head to the side suddenly and looked down to the floor. Nanashi turned and looked behind him as he heard a soft gasp coming from the door way. He looked stunned to see Ai standing there, tears in her eyes. Nanashi opened his mouth to say something to her but no words would come. He quickly regretted what he had said to Sani even though it was the truth. Ai was a servant, and servants did not marry aristocratic demons, besides that he was not in love with her. He was fond of her and she was beautiful but there was no love on his part. He knew that Ai had had feelings for him for some time now and in part he supposed that's why he had never ended their affair. It was never his plan to hurt her he just couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. From the first moment that he saw her it was like nothing else in the world mattered to him. He actually thought that he was falling in love with her. Nanashi lowered his gaze to the floor then quickly stormed out of the room in an angry huff. It was the only reaction that he could come up with at the time. Ai fell to her knees and cried softly into her hands as Sani did his best to comfort her.

Sesshomaru could not believe the things that were going through his mind. It wasn't like him at all to be so upset over the presence of a mere woman, and a half demon at that. Honestly, believing that she could have put a spell on him was pure foolishness but still he didn't have a good excuse for why she occupied his mind so much. He did notice the way that she and Nanashi were looking at one another. He knew that he had to nip that in the bud before it grew out of control. Nanashi was not wise when it came to women, the boy had had his share, more than his share, actually he had left quite a trail of broken hearts. The last thing Sesshomaru needed was for this half demon woman to be added to that list. He planned to make a warrior out of her, not a weeping pile of mush that hopelessly clung to his sons shoe in hopes of one last chance. It was ridiculous; he had already seen how the girl managed to latch onto the men of his family. Her relationship with Inuyasha was evidence of that. He turned and looked behind him and saw Kagome following him at a slow but steady pace. "If you fall behind, I won't wait for you." He said in that same cold monotone that he usually spoke in. "We have a long journey a head of us and I will not cater to you. You need to keep up." He knew eventually that they would have to stop and rest, she was after all only a half demon, but he would push her to her limit. When she had walked until she could walk no more and was close to passing out, that is when they will stop and make camp. Until then he planned to make her suffer. She will learn what it means to be strong and he would be dammed if he was going to carry her on his back as Inuyasha had. His mind went back to the moment when he had found Kagome in the forest after her night alone with the bear Youkai. After he had used Tensaiga to revive her and then carried her out of the forest in his arms. He could not recall the last time that he had carried someone that way, carried a woman that way. He felt something as he held her against him, a sort of pride perhaps as if by carrying Kagome to safety he was laying claim to her or something. He quickly dismissed the thought and was suddenly angry at Kagome for causing him this confusion. Never had his mind lingered over a woman this way, not even with Nanashi's mother. She was as dead to him as his son would soon be if the little bastard didn't learn his place and stop challenging Sesshomaru. He was beginning to think that Nanashi could present a very serious problem for him in the future.

Savannah: uh-oh...Nanashi isnt to happy...

Adrian: Would you be?

Savannah: Nope, I'd be pissed.

Adrian: Yep...REVIEW!!! 


	18. Guilty?

(hey there-Savannah again! Here's another chapter for you guys!)

Disclaimer: Yeah...i know you want us to say it. we Know we have to say it. we dont want to say it...but we have to dont we? Well ok... we Dont Own Inuyasha!

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. She knew he was testing her limits.

"Huff -like I'd give in to him. I've done this plenty of times." She groaned to herself. A flash of her many travels with her old group presented itself in her mind. She sighed. She missed them. The trees swayed in the breeze as if knowing her thoughts. Kagome thought of her new group. They were so sweet to her. Sani, though stubborn and quite, he was worried about her when she was in the infirmary. Kyo was the most concerned. He was her best friend here. Rin, the most sweetest little girl she had ever met. Ai. though she only met her earlier that day, she was very nice and always seemed to be intrested in her stories. And then there was Nanashi...The most sweetest of them all. The boy was nothing like Sesshomaru, almost opposite really. As much as Kagome denies it, she knew she had started to like him. He was so sweet and gentle with her. Always took her feelings in consideration. He was nothing like his father or his Uncle, Inuyasha. Kagome sighed once more. She did like the guy and it was hard for her to think that he may be in love with someone else. Though Kagome wasnt selfish, she knew it was going to hard. She had already heard from Kyo that he had bedded with Ai. The thought bugged her but she denied the thought. She would not let her selfish thoughts get in the way of two such wonderful friends. That would be below her.

Sesshomaru had stopped to make camp. They had been walking through the whole day and a good part of the night until Kagome collasped. He almost smirked. She was stubborn. She didnt complain once about being tired. He picked her up and carried her into a clearing. He set her down on the ground and began to make a fire. He needed no sleep. He was full demon and traveling is nothing for him. He sat down after finishing with the fire and leaned against a large tree. His focus was on Kagome. Her magenta streaks seem to sparkly under the deep glow of the fire. The girl was beautiful, he would admit that. But the girl was nothing to him. She was beneath him. He scoffed. He would never fall for a filthy hanyou. He wouldnt fall for anyone for that matter. Emotions were for the weak. But as much as he denied it, a small attachment was starting to grow. He was unaware of this of course. She was stubborn. She does not fear him, and she almost always back talked him. The girl infirated him, but for some reason it only attracted him to her. Kagome 'humphed' and turned over in her sleep. Her back was turned to him as if disrespecting him even in her sleep. Yes, most defently stubborn. The morning sunshine beamed down through the cracks of the forest canopy. A beam of sunlight cascaded across Kagome's eyes. She flickered some and then she opened them.

"Morning already." She wondered to herself. She looked over at Sesshomaru. He was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He looked lamost asleep and the facial expression on his face was almost breathtaking. He looked so...so peaceful. So peaceful Kagome didnt want to wake him. It was only time she had ever seen him look...nice. But that was gone before it ever began.

"Youre awake." He stated not opening his eyes. Kagome sighed. His face went back to it's normal cold, emotionless state. She got up and stretched out alittle. By now Sesshomaru was already standing.

"Go catch fish if you are hungry. Do not take to long, or I will leave you behind." Sesshomaru said almost to cold for him. When he looked at her Kagome almost see something flicker in his eyes and then he'd grow angry. it was weird.

"You dont have to be so bossy fluffy." She said as she turned around and began to walk towards the lake when a stronge hand was grabbing her wrist way to tightly. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru looking down at her, and well let's just say he didnt look to happy.

"Do not call me that again wench." He snarled. Kagome scoffed.

"I'll stop calling you fluffy, when you stop calling me wench." She said. He was begining to growl now. If Kagome wasn't so stubborn she'd be afriad right now.

"I will call you what I want." he stated tightening his grip in on her wrist.

"As will I." She growled narrowing her gaze at him to show she was becoming angry. They had a long stare down before Kagome sighed.

"Just let go of my wrist before you break it. I need it to use a sword you know." She said. He growled but he did let go. She stalked off, wrist in hand muttering incoherent curses towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched her leave and then truend around.

"DAMN THAT GIRL!" He snarled. She was beigning to do Something to him. What, he wasnt sure. Any other person who would have pulled what she did would have a broken wrist, if not dead. That woman was becoming a nusiance.

'Maybe i should get rid of her. Send her to her father for the rest of the time being." He thought to himself. He would have gone through with that if it wasn't for that annoying feeling in his stomach. He knew it wouldn't be that simple either. It would anger his son and servants, though he didnt care much, he just didnt was to deal with it. It might also cause problems with his plans as well.

"It wont matter, as soon as the war is finished i will strike her and her father down and it will be over with." He thought to himself. Suddenly, much ot the shock of Sesshomaru, he felt something. Something deep within himself. He felt..he felt...guilty?

Savannah: Dunn Dunn Dun!!!

Adrian: Fluffy feel guilty???

Both: NAH! hahaha

Adrian: Review please! 


	19. Ai's sadness, and Sani and Kyo's love

(Adrian again! read and review!)

Disclaimer: We dont own Inuyasha and co. Were just fans that made up a fanfiction...

Ai sat on the bank of the river that flowed through the piece of land just to the south of the castle, on the other side of the mighty forest that in its massive luster actually shielded the castle from outsiders and passersby. She was using a conch shell comb to gently comb through her ebony/silver locks. Her green eyes shimmered in the darkness. It wasn't unusual for her to sit here at odd hours, it was her favorite retreat and at this moment, it was the only place that she wasn't haunted by painful memories of a love that she had foolishly hoped would last forever. She thought that she could love Nanashi enough for the both of them but her efforts were in vain, she knew that he was pinning for Kagome and even though she liked the girl, liked her very much in fact; she still felt a twinge of Jealously toward her. She sighed and laid the comb on the ground beside her, she should have seen this coming really. She had heard the stories; Nanashi's feelings toward women were as fickle as the weather. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them; her toes peeked out from beneath the hem of her Kimono as she rocked herself back and forth thinking of all the things she would be missing out on, all the things that Nanashi would provide another woman. Exquisite clothing, robes fit for a goddess, jewels and combs for her hair. Combs much nicer then the old half broken conch shell comb that her mother had left her. She imagined all the banquets that she would have attended, as Nanashi's wife. The food that she would become accustomed to, having her own servants wait on her and most importantly, she would never again have to take orders from another person. She would live like a queen and have the entire world admire and adore her, but it was a dream. A foolish school girl whim and she knew it. She was born into servitude, as was her mother before her. She would remain a servant until the day she died only now, because of her foolishness she had lost face to those around her. She was nothing more than a concubine, Nanashi had made her into a whore then left her laying in the dust and she was not sure if she could ever forgive him for that.

Sani stood, frozen outside of Kyo's room his hand raised in mid air as he was trying to decide whether to knock or to just turn and walk away. What would he say to him? What would he do? Sani was having the strangest thoughts going through his mind lately and part of that was to do Kagome's presence in the castle and the disruption that she had caused in the daily activities of 'Castle Fluffy'. Kagome seemed to have so much strength and self assurance ebbing from her that it seemed to strengthen those she had come in contact with. Sani found himself standing up to his master and speaking to him in ways that he never would have dared before. It was easy for him to see why Nanashi liked her so much, if Sani's tastes did not run to the male persuasion, he imagined that he too would have a case of love fever for Kagome though he wasn't entirely sure that Nanashi's love wasn't in fact only lust.

What ever the case he stood now behind Kyo's closed door shivering like a teenage boy wanting to ask the prettiest girl in the village for a kiss. This was silly, what was he thinking? Sesshomaru would never allow such feelings as this, let alone condone it. Sani lowered his hand and again that cold, angry feeling washed over him and the whimsical giddy joy that he had just felt washed away. This was safer, he thought. Be cold; be bitter, be just as Sesshomaru likes you. Go to the kitchen and yell at some of the servants there, throw things and have a little tantrum like you usually do. Swear at those that pass you in the hall and show everyone what an ass hole you can be. That's what people expect that what's Lord Sesshomaru likes, Sani the cold, Sani the cruel, Sani the loveless. So why did he hesitate, why did he not turn from Kyo's door and storm off down the hall ranting like a bull in a china shop? The reason gently opened his door and peered out at the man standing in the hall way scowling at the floor like a child in the mists of a hissy fit. 

"Sani?" Kyo looked at him concerned, "Are you alright?"

"No." Sani whispered, "I'm miserable."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kyo asked, he blinked and Sani felt weak in the knees, why did Kyo have to be so damn beautiful? Sani took a step back, he knew he should leave; his feelings were beginning to cloud his judgment. Kyo was still staring at him, he had lose fitting slacks covering his bottom half but he was shirtless and Sani couldn't help but stare at his bare midriff. His skin was flawless, Sani liked the way Kyo's tight flesh flexed over his well defined muscles, he could see small veins bulge beneath Kyo's flesh and Sani suddenly felt something bulge beneath his pants. "I can't take much more of this." He said to himself, "I want him so badly." Sani turned his head to the side and backed up another step. "You can't help me Kyo; I don't know what I was thinking coming here. Sesshomaru-Sama would kill us both just for talking like this."

"True." Kyo nodded, "But Sesshomaru-Sama took Kagome to Totosai's and neither of them will be back for two days."

Sani glanced up at him and Kyo smiled as though he knew exact ally what Sani was thinking. "You know that when they return we can't continue this?"

"I know." Kyo said.

"We have to pretend like nothing happened."

Kyo nodded, "Fair enough. Now please, come inside here and stop pouting outside my door it's really annoying."

Sani smiled then turned and walked into Kyo's room closing the door quickly behind him as he took the other demon in his arms and pressed his lips against Kyo's, kissing him hard and with such passion. A life time of kisses merging into this one forbidden kiss and he savored the taste of Kyo's mouth for only the Gods knew how long it would be before he could taste him again.

Savannah: . YAY for Sani and Kyo!

Adrian: (big grin) hehehehe

Savannah: Review please! 


	20. Kagome's new sword and Nanashi's Kiss

(Hey this Savannah...At the currnet moment...ummm...Well let's just say im not fond of computers. This is my fourth time writing this damn thing!The first two times got deleted, and the thrid my computer crashed... At least it shouldn't take to long...I FCKING MEMORIZE THE WHOLE FUCKING THING! anyways im writing it in Notepad this time and saving it along the way so if it gets deleted again somehow...ill still have it. I dont know why i didnt do this in the begining but i guess i was just being lazy or soemthing. Anyways on with the fcking chapter!)

Kagome glared daggers at Sesshomaru's back as they walked. They had been walking for about three hours non stop. Kagome's feet were sore and she was tired. Kagome quicken her pace so she could walk beside Sesshomaru.

"Hey fluffy, can I ask you something?" She asked. Anything to get her mind off her sore feet. Sesshomaru let out a growl.

"What's my father like?" She asked, completley ignoring his preveous growl.

"Your father is Honorable but sometimes abit off." he answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He is lively most of the time but he is serious when needs to be."he replied almost colder than usual.

"OH so you're saying he's totally not like you. Good." She said. Sesshomaru scent her an icy glare but she ignored it. They walked in silence the rest of the way. Finally, Totosai's cave came into veiw. Kagome sighed in relief.

"About time." She thought to herself. Totosai's trusty steed was grazing in a near by field. Clanks and bangs were coming from inside indication that Totosai was working on a new sword. Sesshomaru walked inside with kagome trailing behind him.

"Aww Lord Sesshomaru, you're here. I'm still not making you a sword." Totosai said not looking up from his work. Sesshomaru let out a small growl.

"I'm not here for me fool." He answered.

"I know, You're here for Kagome. I should be done with her sword in a few minutes." He replied still not looking up from his work. Kagome looked at Totosai confused.

"But how did you kn-" She was cut off.

"Myoga." Totosai said. Kagome made an 'o' shape with her mouth. Kagome felt an itch on her face and knew exactly who it was. Smack. Myoga feathered from her cheek.

"Thus is a life for a flea..." He whispered as he fluttered down to her shoulder. He pooped back to his normal shape once he landed.

"Lady Kagome, So nice to see you. How is Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked. Kagome sighed.

"I wouldn't know. I havent seen him since i made my wish and went home." She answered. Myoga nodded.

"Perhaps I should pay him a visit." Myoga suggested.

"Would you let him and the other's know i'm doing fine and that I miss them." Kagome asked.

"AS you wish Lady Kagome." Myoga answered bouncing off her shoulder and out of the cave in search of the Inu-hanyou, Inuyasha. Kagome turned back to Totosai. He blew fire on the sword until it was orange from the heat and then bent it and hammered it using a rock to support it. Kagome sat down on a rock and sighed. After a few minutes Totosai cooled down the sword and then placed it in it's sheath.

"Here you are girl. The sword is very powerful. If you have a stronge will you can weild it, if not you will be controlled." He informed handing the sword to Kagome. The sheath was pure white as well as the lacing of the hilt. It looked very similar to a Katanna. It was a femanine sword made just for Kagome. As soon as Kagome took it into her hand the sword pulsed.

"It has chosen you as it's master." He informed as Kagome examined it. She unsheathed it to inspect it farther.

"It's beautiful." She whispered looking at the beautiful silver of the metal.

"I know. I made it. The sword feeds off emotions so beware." he explained as Kagome resheathed the sword and stuck it through her obi. Kagome nodded and thanks the old man,Totosai. They left his cave and headed towards the Western lands.

After an hour of walking Sesshomaru finally spoke, "You wont be able to weild the sword. You are to weak." kagome stopped and glared at him.

"You're an Arrogant,pig headed, cold hearted asshole, you know that?" She growled. Sesshomaru growled as well.

"You dare to speak to this Sesshomaru like that?" He asked. Kagome sneered.

"Yes I dare." she said. The sword began to shake slightly at her side.

"You need to learn your place filth!" He snarled. Kagome growled and the sword was begining to rattle and jump out of it's hilt. It came flying into Kagome's hands. "And you need to learn some manners asshole!" She shouted lunging at him with speed Sesshomaru nor Kagome knew she was cappable of. She knocked him off his feet and slammed him to the gorund. The sowrd was pointed into his throat. He snarled. He knocked the sword out of her hand s and landed a few feet away with a soft 'thump'. He flipped her over and placed a hand around her throat. He searched her eyes and found many emotions, hate, anger, some fear, but most of all...humor. He was confused.

"What's so funny wench?" He asked. Kagome smirked.

"You wont kill me." She stated with confidence. He smirked as well.

"watch me." was all he said as he picked her up using the hand he had around her thraot. Kagome's feet were no longer touching the ground. He squeased alittle tighter. Kagome's eyes were begining to water and she looked more than pissed off. She looked beyond angry. She was growling uncontrollably and the sword was rattling on the ground a few feet away.

"Sesshomaru, I'm warning you. Put.Me.Down!" She warned with tone so calm and cold it would put even Sesshomaru to shame but it didnt seem to phase him. He squeased alittle tighter and Kagome began to gasp for air. The sword began to pulse. He squeased more. Pulse. the sword flew into the air and somehow ended up in her hand. Without hesitation she pointed at his throat pushing it alittle so the end went into his neck. A small drop of blood trickled down his neck. The fight was a draw though neither of them would admit it. If the other tried to kill them they would get killed in the process. They just sated at each other. Kagome eyes revealednothing but hate and disgust. Sesshomaru's though, Sesshomaru's eyes looked different. Still cold and 'i feel nothing' but there was soemthing else there. Soemthing Kagome could place her finger on. The only thing she knew was that if he didnt let go of her soon she was going to die. She began to struggle against his hold.

"Put Her Down NOW!" They heard. They looked to their side to see an angry Nanashi with his sword drawn. Sesshomaru smirked.

"You dare to order and challenge youre own father?" he asked dropping Kagome to the ground. She landed with a sickening 'thud'. Kagome coughed and sputtered and gaspedfor air until she regulated her breathing again. She then stood and brushed herself off. Sesshomaru and Nanashi were in the middle of a cold stare down. let me tell you, if looks could kill everyone in a five mile radiace would disenagrate on spot. Kagome cleared her throat causing them to look at her.

"Well can we go now because Im hungry." She informed. Nanashi completely fell over. Sesshomaru did his normal cock of the eyebrow. Kagome sighe. She walked over to Nanashi and pulled him up to the ground.

"I trust Nanashi knows his way back. He can lead you back."Sesshomaru said and then took to the sky summoning his cloud (thingy) and disappeared out of sight.

"He can fly? You mean that I walked a day and a half and the son of a bitch can fly? That asshole." She ranted. Nanashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright now Kagome?" he asked. Kagome smiled.

"I'm fine. It doesn't matter. Sesshomaru wont kill me." She said. Nanashi sighed.

"About that Kagome. I think that you should go and stay with your father." he said. Kagome cocked an eyebrow, much like Sesshomaru.

"Why?" She asked. Nanashi frowned.

"I know about my father's plan and I will not let it happen." he answered. Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"What plan?" She asked.

"My father intends on using you for the war and then killing you and your father so he can have both the western and the eastern lands." He replied with anger. Kagome sighed.

"I know Nanashi. I've known since the day he came to my house. The truth is Im here on a mission and I'm not leaving until it's done. Damn Lord Sesshomaru, he will not get in my way. I will stay at his castle, I will train and work my ass off and I will fight alongside of my father and him in battle as I came here to do. But hear this. If that asshole lays a finger on my father I will kill him myself. I do not care if he kills me but if he touches my father I will kill him. I am not afraid of Sesshomaru. I never have been and I never will be." She explained. Nanashi looked up at Kagome in disbelief. The woman that stood before him was outstanding. The woman named Kagome was an amazing and baffiling creature. Never in his days has he came across anyone like her. She was so amazing. Though the word amazing didnt do her much justice it was the only thing he could come up with.

"You would stay, even though you know Sesshomaru's real intensions?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"If I were to leave or to hide it would only prove myself weak and I will not allow myself to do that. i have never coward before. i will not pick the habit up. Damn that arrogant, nog good, cold hearted, pompous son of bi-" But she didnt finish her sentence. Nanashi had crashed his lips into hers. Kagome tensed. She didnt know what to do. Her face was beat red, her eyes were the size of plates. She was shocked to say the least and she wqs to shocked to kiss back. She wanted to, she did but she couldnt get out of her state of shock. Nanashi pulled away and slightly blushed.

"My appoligies Kaogme. It's just that youre so...you...um youre...so..you.." He stuttered but couldnt grasp real wrods other than you or youre. Kagome smiled.

"Im just me." She answered and then through her amrs around his neck. He followed her lead and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tiptoed to make herself alittle taller and he leaned down his head and they kissed. The kiss was timid at first and then soon turned passionate. He lightly tapped his tongue on her bottom lip and she happily oblieged his request to enter. After a few moments they broke away for air. She smiled. "Shall we go?" She asked. He nodded and then picked her up bridal style. He summoned his own cloud and they soon were flying towards the western lands.

Savannah: Dont Get All Excited. This is still a SESS/KAGO story. I just thought i'd make Sesshomaru work for it. I thought i'd make him jealous and then he starts to question why he was jealous and then he figures out he fell for the girl and well Im not going to to tell you everything sheesh. But i repeat This is a SESSHO/Kago story. I was hoping to get Nanashi and Ai together so yeah.

Adrian: humph...

Savannah: What's the matter with you?

Adrian: We arent getting any reviews...

Savnnah: I know...(starts crying)

Adrian: Please review...my poor friend is about ready to give up if no one reviews... 


	21. Ai's anger

(Im not sure where I am going with this but I was thinking of using this developing story line to permanatly remove Ai's charactor. I think I will in the future leave the Kagome/Sesshy story line to Savannah and I work work on the Kyo/Sani story line because I don't think I make a very good Sesshomaru.) 

Ai soon found herself wandering around the castle grounds, her hands drawn into tight little fists and mind thinking of only one thing, how could Nanashi have done this to her and why had she allowed it? Ai wasn't a stupid girl, she should have known that his intentions weren't true but something inside of her wanted to believe that he loved her as much as she loved him. Her undying love was now replaced by an unyielding rage, she would make Nanashi pay for his betrayal or she would die trying. Hell hath no fury than that of a woman scorned, that was a lesson that Nanashi would soon learn, and learn the hard way. Ai had no intentions of becoming his jilted lover and then laying down and excepting her fate, Nanashi would rue the day that he carelessly tossed this demon-ess aside.

Ai wasn't entirely sure how long she had been ambling around the castle, hour's maybe but she was surprised to see Sesshomaru return. Had it been two days already, had that much time passed? Ai shook her head and tried to clear her thought, that's when she noticed that Kagome was not with Lord Sesshomaru. Suddenly Ai was griped with real fear, what if something had happened to Kagome while they had traveled to Totosai's…what if Lord Sesshomaru had killed her. Ai left the courtyard quickly and sprinted to Kagome's quarters…

"Please let her be alright." She whispered to herself, all the jealousy and dismay she had felt earlier over Nanashi's feelings towards Kagome was soon gone. Ai knew that Kagome did not return Nanashi's feelings; after all it was not Kagome's fault that Nanashi was a dog. No pun intended.

Ai raced down the corridor, her bare feet pounding painfully against the cold stone floor of the castle. She stopped abruptly as she neared Kagome's door, there was a light on inside and she heard voices. Her heart stopped pounding for a moment as she pictured Kagome safely in her room and Kyo or Sani in there with her, they obviously were worried about her as well, Kyo couldn't stop talking about how much he feared that Sesshomaru was going to get fed up and kill the girl. A relieved smile surfaced on Ai's face as she walked towards the open doorway, intent on welcoming her knew friend back but as she drew closer she realized that the male voice she heard was neither Kyo nor Sani, but Lord Nanashi. Ai narrowed her eyes as once again she felt that old familiar rage, so the Dog had come back, snarling after his next conquest. She would warn Kagome of Nanashi's treacheries and laugh when Kagome throws him out of her room, but when she stepped into the open doorway, she gasped and nearly fell over as she saw Nanashi and Kagome, sitting on the Hanyou girl's bed, embracing and sharing a passionate kiss.

"Not you too Kagome." Ai whispered. She slowly backed up then ran down the hall, back the way she had come until she was safely away from Kagome's chambers. She leaned against the wall and bit her bottom lip as she felt hot tears sting her eyes. "Not you too Kagome." She hissed between clenched teeth, "I thought you were my friend." Her hands once more twisted into angry little fists, her claw like nails tearing into her own flesh so that tiny drops of blood splattered onto the floor beneath her.

"I'll make you pay." She cried into the darkness of the corridor, "I'll make you both pay."

Savannah: O.o she's angry...

Adrian: Yeah, I would be too.

Savannah: Yeah I probably would also...hmmmm...

Adrian: While she's thinking, REVIEW!


	22. Jaken's sigh

(Hey Folks! OH NO! Ai isnt to happy with Kagome and Nanashi being together. Anyways Adrian says that he'll leave Kagome and Sesshomaru's get together up to me...I hope he isnt angry at me or something. Anyways ive been having writers block lately so this chapter wont be so great...but its a chapter nontheless so here you are)

Kyo walked quietly down the hallway musing to himself. He couldn't wait to see Kagome. He had heard she arrived from Ai, though she didnt sound to pleased about it. he silently wondered to himself why but put the thought away. She must be having a bad day. She's been quite the moody bitch lately. He heard from Sani about the confrintation between him and Nanashi regarding his feelings about Kagome and Ai over heard what he had said. She'd been a bitch ever since. It was understandable though. He walked down another hallway toward Kagome's room.

"Hello Kyo." said someone now walking beside him. He knew the voice was the one he was in love with.

"Hello Sani. Heading to Kagome's room?" He asked.

"Yeah, She has training and I heard from Sesshomaru her new sword was quite powerful. I can't wait to see how she does." He answered as they approached the open doorway that led into Kagome's room. They walked in just in time to hear Kagome ending a tale about one of her adventures.

"That's amazing Kagome." Nanashi said.

"Nanashi?...what is he doing in here?" Kyo thought to himself. Kagome smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Kyo gasped. They ripped apart from each other and looked over to see who had interupted. Kyo had his hand to his mouth and his eyes were wide. Sani, on the other hand was galring at Nanashi. Kagome blushed.

"Um... Hi guys!" She exclaimed in a way to over ethusastic voice. She gave a nervous laugh. Sani cleared his voice and looked over at Kagome.

"Well...We have training to do. I need to talk to Nanashi and then we will begin." He said with a weird 'I dont approve' voice. Nanashi stood up and followed Sani out of the room.

"What did I miss?" Kyo asked as soon as they were out of the room completely. Kagome smiled.

"Well..." She said and then proceeded in telling the whole tale. She told him about the fight between her and Sesshomaru, which Kyo didnt take lightly, and then how Nanashi broke it up. Then Kagome told him about Kagome's cool attitude and caused father and son to not start fighting and Sesshomaru took off. She left out what exactly Nanashi had told her but she told him why he had kissed her. Which was becasue of her bravery and then she kissed him.

"So we've been like this ever since." She finished.

"Well, that's intresting. I have something to tell you too." He said with a very sudtive smile and Kagome knew instantly that something happen between him and Sani. He told her everything down to the last detail and waited for her reaction. She practically burst in happiness.

"YAY! I'm so glad! Ok..So whenever you might need alone time with Sani just let me know and somehow I'll get Sesshomaru away form the castle. Just dont get yourself caught because i can't protect you then." She warned. Kyo nodded vigurously and the two embraced. She really was like his best friend. They stayed that way until the sweet moment was interupted by some yelling in the hallway. They broke the embrace and walked out of the room. In the hallway was Sani and Nanashi in a confrontation. "My relationship with Kagome is None of your business!" Nanashi growled in a threatening tone.

"It's my business if you break my friends heart!" Sani yelled. Kagome smiled. Though the tender word didn't come out in a friendly time, it still made her happy that Sani considered her a friend. Why was Sani so insistent on Nanashi breaking her heart though? She tuned back into the arguement when more yelling interupted her thoughts. "What about Ai? Do you still plan to continue with her?" Sani asked in a hush voice, but Kagome being half-demon, she heard it clearly. She knew Kyo did too because he was starring at Nanashi with an expectant answer. Kagome had completely forgotten about Ai. Now she felt horrible. How could she forget? Ai was probably mad at her. Nanashi had softened his eyes at the mention of her name and then turned angry again.

"It seems we have attracted attention. We will continue this later." with that said, Nanashi spared a glance at Kagome before walking off to his study. He knew there was going to be even more trouble when his father found out.

Kagome slashed out at Sani. She was so much better in her training with her new sword. The sword seem to know what it was doing in combat. Sometimes it felt as if the sword was guilding her, rather her guilding it. Sani seemed equally aware of that as he jumped back from yet another lash out from Kagome. She pulled her sword back and gulped.

"It's controlling me, isnt it?" She asked. Sani nodded his head.

"Afraid so. You need to keep consintration or it will continue. Just focus on what i taught you rather than attacking randomly. It will help keep the sword in check." He said. Kagome gave a quick nod before falling back into a fighting stance again. He lunged out and she put her sword up to block him.

"Good." he said going back to his normal position. This time she lashed out, he blocked but gave her praise. After an hour of training, they sat down for a break. "Kagome...I must warn you. Nanashi is fickled when it comes to women." He said, suddenly breaking the silence. Kagome sighed.

"I figured as much. I dont really care. I've desided wherever it goes, it goes. There is really nothing I can do." She answered. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're not afraid of getting your heart broken?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"My heart has already been broken. It cant possibly be broken again. If it windles down that path, so be it. I guess I've come adapt to it. I'll hurt. But it will pass and I'll accept it for what it is." Kagome answered.

Sani looked thoughtfully back at Kagome. She was so...for some reason she reminded him of Sesshomaru. Only slightly. But it was there.

"Please promise me that you'll be careful." He said. Kagome nodded.

"It seems i always have to be. Even in trivial events." She replied. He wondered briefly why the subject brought out a new Kagome. She must of seen this because she said,

"Inuyasha, one of my friends, I was in love with him. He chose to be with someone else. I've got over him to an extent. It still hurts but it has passed." She answered his unspoken curiousity. He nodded. Inuyasha...wasn't that Sesshomaru's half brother? "hmmm...intresting?" he thought to himself. They stood up in unison and began to walk back to the castle. Once the reach the dinning room, they walked inside. Kagome seated herself next to Nanashi, after greeting Kyo and Rin. She accognolgied Sesshomaru's presence with a slight nod but in other words, completely ignored his presence. And well Jaken...to her didnt even exsist. (An: poor jaken lol..). Nanashi took Kagome's hand and looked at Sesshomaru. He was waiting. Sesshomaru finally caught on and glared. He stood up and left the room without a word. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's retreating back and out the doorway. What she didnt see was Nanashi's triumphit grin. She didn't see Sani's eyes glare at Nanashi. What she did catch was Jaken's sigh. Never in her time of knowing the toad like imp had she heard him sigh. Why did he sigh?

Savannah: hehehe Jaken sighed...

Adrian: You know, poor Jaken, do you think we should show him more respect..

Adrian and Savannah think for a few seconds...

Both: NOPE!

Adrian: Review please! 


	23. A visit to Inuyasha

(Adrian once again...here for another chapter) 

Sesshomaru entered his military conference room and sat at the head of the long table that for many years has sat empty in this enormous room. He leaned back in the chair that he occupied and peered silently into the darkness. There were windows facing the eastern regions of this castle though Sesshomaru had them covered over by thick, monstrous tapestries depicting scenes of torture and death. Old lanterns sat, under a thick layer of dust, along the stone mantel towards the back of the room. The conference table itself was covered with a blanket of dust and dirt; the chairs were now the homes of spiders and their prey. Cobwebs billowed in the breeze of the open door way, dancing in the darkness like ghosts. Sesshomaru was the only person in over 500 years to enter this room; he wouldn't even allow his servant wenches to clean it. It was yet another room in the castle that was home to many of the ghosts that haunted Sesshomaru's mind and as much as he hated this gloom filled room, he couldn't seem to avoid coming here when he felt particularly vulnerable. It seemed that he has felt the most venerable in his life since Kagome had come to him castle. There was something in the girl that he did admire though he would never admit that to anyone. She had a spark to her, a fearless all powerful spark that he knew would never allow the girl to be humbled. She was a queen in her own right, a woman much like Sesshomaru's mother had been, the stronger, sturdier side of his father, and also his second in command. She was a warrior and a beauty that was unparallel. Many men wanted her but it was Sesshomaru's father that had finally won her heart but his father crushed the memory of her when he fathered that half breed Inuyasha. Sesshomaru felt his claws digging into the hard, dust covered wood of that old table, and to his right is where his mother would have sat beside her husband and where Sesshomaru's wife would be seated if he had one. Nanashi's mother was less than desirable, just a servant and a coward besides. Sesshomaru had never meant for anything to come out of their affair, he certainly never meant for her to bare his child. Nanashi had been a thorn in his side from the very beginning but he was Sesshomaru's child after all and that was perhaps the only thing that kept him alive, this far. As for the wench herself, Sesshomaru grinned at the thought of her. He removed her head with a single swing of his sword and then, no more problems. He never loved her anyway but now he has Nanashi, seemingly following in his father's foot steps though it seemed his son was wise enough to avoid such a mistake as giving the woman a child. But now he seemed to have taken a liking to Kagome and that was absolutely stepping over the line. She was Sesshomaru's, he would train her, he would have her fight with him and when the time came, he would kill her along with her father and there was no one that would stand in the way of that. When Lord Sesshomaru staked a claim on something or someone, he would fight with his life to protect his investments.

Kagome sat on her bed staring out the window, her training with Sani had left her sore and tired but sleep would not come. She was so confused, Nanashi was wonderful, kind and he wanted nothing more than to lavish affection on her. He was nothing like is father, Sesshomaru was cold and cruel. Still she found herself thinking of Sesshomaru and for a slight second all the hate and animosity she felt toward him seemed to melt away. He had moments of true benevolence, like for instance when he was with Rin. He seemed to genuinely care for the child, he saved her life when she was attacked by wolves, and he did the same for Kagome when she had had her confirmation with the bear demon. Whether he or Inuyasha wanted to admit it or not there were still plenty of time when the two brothers had joined forces and were able to defeat a foe. It was even partially due to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha had defeated Naraku. Kagome sighed; Inuyasha was what she was most confused about. She had accepted that he had chosen Kikyo and Kagome had just walked out of his life. It seemed a shame that she had turned her back on everything that they had been through together, everything that they had shared and Kagome was still very much in love with him. Was her relationship with Nanashi just a way to make her forget Inuyasha?

"But I can't forget him." She whispered to herself. Suddenly her ears perked up and her eyes widened, it was as if a light bulb had just gone on over head.

"I can't forget him until I know that he is truly happy with Kikyo." Kagome leaped from the bed and tore her night gown off then quickly threw on a kimono and some shoes. She swept her hair up into a neat little bun, fixing it in place with a scarlet ribbon that Nanashi had given her. Next she fastened her sword to the sash that she tied around her waist and hurried out side to the stables. She had briefly considered telling Kyo her plans but she was sure that he would try to talk her out of it. Sesshomaru would undoubtedly be furious with her but that was a chance she was willing to take, she had to do this, and besides she could use it as a way of training her newly developed Hanyou powers. Once she reached the stables she went right to where Sesshomaru's dragon Ah-Un was held. She opened the door and stared at the creature with a slight sense of fear that she quickly dismissed. She was a half demon by God and if Rin and Jaken could fly this thing then so could she.

"What are you doing?!" A tiny frantic voice called out to her. Kagome swung around to see Jaken standing there staring at her with this wide frog like eyes.

"That's none of your business!" Kagome snapped, "Get out of here Jaken or you'll be sorry!" The little imp had no intention of listening to her. Instead he ran around her to the open stall and stood in front of Ah-Un with his arms stretched out in both directions.

"NO NO YOU DON"T!" He yelled, "Lord Sesshomaru would have both our heads if I let you leave the castle grounds." Kagome frowned at him, she had no patience for his lectures tonight and ordinarily she would have felt sorry for the way that he was treated but at this moment, he was just a nuisance to her. Kagome reached out with her right hand and picked the imp up by the head then slung him to side hard. He hit the wall of the stall beside the dragons and slide down it upside down, landing on his head whit a ring of stars circling it.

"Ohhh…."He moaned, "Sess…sho…ma…ru…wi…ll…hear….of…th…is…" Kagome smirked,

"Then I will just make sure and hit you harder next time." She entered the Stall and Ah-Un immediately lowered himself so that she could climb onto his back. Once on he rose again and Kagome led him out of the stall and faced him towards the door. A small noise like straw cracking under someone's feet sparked Kagome's attention; Jaken was in no condition to be moving around so she wondered who else would be in the stables with them. A pair of brown eyes peered out at Kagome from behind a bale of hay.

"Ka…gome-Chan?" Rin stepped out and looked at kagome, "Are you leaving us Kagome-Chan?" Kagome sighed, and then forced a smile for the girl.

"No Rin." She said in a soft, kind voice. "There is just something that I need to do; I will be back before morning."

Rin jumped and clapped her hands together, "Oh Kagome-Can, can I go too?" Kagome opened her mouth to protest then reconsidered. What would it hurt to take her along, Rin knew these parts as well as Sesshomaru and she could probably help Kagome figure out where Inuyasha might be. She smiled and offered a hand to the girl which Rin happily took. Kagome lifted her up onto the Dragons back and moments later they were off.

Fifty years before Kagome had ever existed, before Naraku had made his appearance and was still the thief Onigumo lying burned in the cave, before he had tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into killing each other, Inuyasha and Kikyo had been standing on the hill near Kikyo's village talking.

"If the jewel is used for such a benevolent purpose as to turn a half demon human then it would purify the jewel and the jewel would probably cease to exist." Kikyo had told Inuyasha.

"And what would you do?" Inuyasha asked, "With out a jewel to guard?" Kikyo had smiled,

"Then I could live the life of an ordinary woman. You and I would both be human again."

Inuyasha thought hard for moment then nodded, "I'll do." He said to her, "I will become human. For you Kikyo, I will become a human then we could…" Kikyo put her finger to his lips,

"Tomorrow at noon." She said softly, "Meet me at the sacred tree and I will bring the jewel."

Inuyasha lay back against the floor of Kikyo's hut; he folded his arms underneath his head and thought back to that time. He had decided that he would become a human and he would marry Kikyo but Naraku had seen to it that that would never happen. Fifty years later it was Kagome that had made the wish that reunited Inuyasha with his love, Kikyo. But why? Kagome loved Inuyasha, he knew that better than anyone, she even wished herself into a Hanyou so that she could stay here with him forever, so why had she resurrected Kikyo? Was it a test to see where his loyalties laid? And he had chosen Kikyo in the end. He wondered what Kagome must be thinking now, what she must be going through. How could she ever have agreed to train with his brother?

Inuyasha suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Kagome being with Sesshomaru now, even if he knew that they despised each other. Kikyo entered the hut then; she was smiling and carrying a basket of foods.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said to him as she knelt down across from him and stoked the fire.

"I will prepare a stew for us." Inuyasha tried to smile but his thoughts were still on Kagome, "That sounds great." he said, and sat up cross legged.

Kagome found the village where she had first met Kaede and Inuyasha as a strange place for Kikyo and Inuyasha to start their new life together but then she thought, it was Kikyo's village before her death. She landed Ah-Un in the forest near the bone eaters well and told Rin to stay there until she returned. Rin obeyed Kagome's word as though it were Lord Sesshomaru who had commanded it. Kagome headed towards the village with a light foot and a heavy heart. It seemed so familiar to her to be returning to this place yet she was consumed with sadness that it was not to meet up with her friends and embark on yet another of their adventures. It was dark and most of the village was asleep, she could see a few lights flicker within some of the huts, meaning that there was a fire going. Kagome used her Hanyou sense of smell to search the village till she caught the sent of another half demon. She recognized this sent as Inuyasha's and it was in that direction that she went. She found the hut that she was looking for, Kikyo was sitting beside a fire stirring a pot of what smelled like stew. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall of the hut with his arms folded and his head down. He could hear Kikyo talking to him; she was talking about starting a family and asked Inuyasha how he would feel about becoming a father. Inuyasha told her that he had thought about it himself, though he was disappointed that he could not have done as he promised years ago and made himself a human.

"The fault is not yours my love." Kikyo told him, "It's that stupid woman, my reincarnation. Its sad to think that she could have been so foolish as to turn herself into a Hanyou and forever cut her ties with her world." Inuyasha nodded, "But she had a reason for doing what she did."

Kikyo looked at him, "Do you regret the choice that you made Inuyasha?" He looked up at her,

"never." He told her, the look on his face stern. "I told you once Kikyo that I would follow you into hell if that was what you asked of me. Kagome gave us the chance to be together forever."

Kikyo nodded, "True, but she also destroyed the jewel and with it any chance for you to be human."

Inuyasha sighed, "Does it matter, when we're together?" Kagome sat down on the ground outside the hut and leaned her back against the outer wall. Inuyasha was happy with Kikyo. She had found out what she needed to know, so why did she linger here. She stood up and started to leave when she heard someone step out of the hut and peer out into the darkness.

"Kagome?" She stiffened, it was Inuyasha.

Savannah: By the way, truth be told, I have nothing against Kikyo. I like her. (Sorry Kikyo haters, but If you watch the later episodes before the ending, you wouldnt hate Kikyo much either. Im mean- if you been through, what she's been through, you would be like that too.)

Adrian: That's true. Kagome actually doesnt hate Kikyo either. Yeah- petty jealousy, but thats about it. Kikyo has helped the group number of times.

Savannah: Yeah- but this story isnt about Kikyo...so whatever. Anyways Review please!


	24. Saving Rin

(Hey folks! Give lots of praise to Adrian! He did an awesome job on his post! (loud screaming fans in the background). Anyways- Heres another chapter from your second favorite host!)

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She could here stirring sounds from the hut indicating that Kikyo was still inside. And Kagome knew better than to think she wasnt listening.

"Can I talk to you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's eyes shifted to the hut and then back at Kagome. He nodded and reached out his hand to help her up.

"Lets go to the sacred tree." He suggested. She nodded, grateful that he understood they needed to be alone. They walked quietly in each other's presence. None bothered to even glance at each other until they reached their destination. Once there they sat down, cross leggedd, side by side. It almost felt like old times. It brought back so many memories, she almost began to cry.

"So um...Whatcha wanna talk about?" He asked nervously. Kagome stiffened. She ran through her mind, trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

"I..I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to know...for myself...so that I can really move on...Are you happy?" She asked looking at him. Though Kagome was terrified to hear the answer, she needed to know. She wanted to make sure that she could move on. Inuyasha sighed.

"I...I...Yeah Kagome. Im happy. You are a great friend to me. Sango, Miroku, and shippo...They're my firends too. And Kikyo...I love Kikyo. I cant forget that." He answered. It hurt to know that isnt what she wanted to hear but it was the truth. Kagome nodded and let out the breath of air she didnt know she was holding out.

"I...I'm glad." She answered. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Y-you are?" He asked.

"I learned along time ago, through our adventures...That when you truly love someone, even though it may be painful, That you can let them go so that they can be happy. And Inuyasha, If youre truly happy, It makes me happy for you." kagome replied giving a warm smile. Inuyasha smiled back. Kagome was such a great friend to him.

"Can I ask you something now?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"So why did you agree to train with my brother?" He asked. Kagome softly chuckled. "It's a really long story. I'll try to make it fast." She said. She told him everything. She told him about what happen when she came home. She told him about her father. She told him about the battle she has to fight in. She told him about all her new friends. She told him about her and Nanashi, which he twitched about. Kagome couldnt define if he was jealous or not. She decided that if he was or not that she didnt want to know. She liked the way things were now and she didnt want it to change. She didnt tell him about Sesshomaru's true intension. She didnt want him to go on a rampage. She would deal with Sesshomaru, on her own, when the time came. "Kagome, promise me you'll be careful." He warned. Kagome smiled.

"I promise." She answered. He leaned over and embraced her. She was suprised at first but soon hugged him back. After they ended the embrace, They stood.

"Come visit sometime. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku would like to see you. Me too." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Tell them I miss them. I'll visit whenever I can." She said. After another embrace they parted.

Kagome walked off towards the woods to meet up with Rin and Ah-Un.

"Kagome-Chan! Did you do what you needed?" She asked. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah Rin-chan. I got exactly what I needed." She answered. Rin smiled. They began to walk through the forest. Ah-un began to bob it's head and grunt. Kagome stopped in her tracks. They had been walking for about 30 minutes now. Kagome sniffed the air and froze. She looked over at Rin, who was trying to calm Ah-Un. Ah-Un bucked and knocked over Rin.

"Rin, Ah-Un Stay back! Hide!" Kagome ordered. Rin nodded and her and Ah-Un walked around a tree and hid. Kagome cracked her knuckles, much like Inuyasha, and gripped her sword hilt. It was deathly quiet. Kagome waited. A shadowed figure came out of the bushes. He was dressed in a ninja suit. Long black hair, with crimson eyes. He almost looked like Naraku but his aura was less powerful.

"humph...Youre just a hanyou." He said, his voice was smooth.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound brave. He smirked.

"What are you going to do, girl? I'm here for the mortal. I have a grudge against Lord Sesshomaru and I know he cares for the little girl. he took something of mine and so I will take someting of his." He answered. Kagome growled. Rin gasped. Kagome lunged at him without hesitation. Sure, she didnt care much about Sesshomaru but Rin will not be harmed.

"Move aside Wench!' he yelled knocking her aside. Kagome growled and stood up again. She launched again, this time striking his shoulder. He growled, blocking her sword. "You just made a mistake woman!" he snarled. Kagome jumped back. He lunged at her, stabbing her stomach with his sword. Kagome's eyes betrayed her, instead of making sounds of hurt, she narrowed her eyes and struck him in the stomache. He pulled his sword out out of suprise and staggered back.

"You'll regret getting in my way, wench!' He snarled. He coughed alittle. Kagome smirked.

"You talk far to much!" She barked out and then lunged at him. Her movements were slower because of her injuries but she wouldnt die before she saved Rin. Swords clinked together in battle. Both powerful, and both on a mission. He got her arm. She cried out in pain but kept going. He struck her in the shoulder and thats when she saw her opprtunety. She lifted her sword up, ignoring the pain and stabbed him the neck. His eyes shot out and he coughed some blood.

"Damn you..wen.." But he didnt finish. He crashed to the ground. Kagome wipped the blood from her mouth and sighed.

"The things i get myself into." She thought to herself.

"Kagome nee-chan!" Rin screamed, tears falling, as she ran to Kagome and latched to her leg.

"I was so scared. You're hurt Kagome-chan!" She wailed.

"Dont cry Rin, Im fine now." Kagome said and then hit the ground, passed out. The last thing she heard before she saw nothing but darkness was,

"Dont die, okah-san." Rin whispered, and then nothing.

Savannah: Ok so this was a crappy chapter, sorry guys.

Adrian: Im gonna kinda redo it in my chapter next so you can learn more about this ninja ok?

Savannah: oK...REVIEW PLEASE! 


	25. Pity, Compassion?

(Adrian here...i recaped the last chapter so you can get more info. Hope you dont mind ok.) 

(Recap)

Sho leaned against the tree, his black clothing providing the illusion of invisibility against the darkness of the night. All that could be seen of him were his bright crimson eyes and even they could be unseen by others if he so chose. Sho was a skilled master of ninjitsu. He served for many years under the Shogun and was one of their best assassins but in an unfortunate twist of fate he was injured by Lord Sesshomaru and from that moment on his skill with a katana was diminished. The Shogun no longer had any use for him and when Sho failed to take his own life to give back the honor that he had taken from his comrades and ninja family, he was deemed a coward and so he fled. Years had passed and the anger and humiliation of the insult that Sesshomaru had done to Sho seethed within him and now he planned to get his revenge on the other demon. It had taken him months of spying and planning and then when he saw the Hanyou and the young human girl leave the safety of the castle, Sho knew what he was going to do. He had to act quickly though, Sesshomaru would most likely be close behind his servants.

A shadowed figure leapt from the bushes, he was dressed in the black robes of a ninja, long black hair flowed down his slender back and he had bright crimson eyes that peered out from behind the dark mask he wore. Kagome took a step back and scanned the demon; he seemed less powerful than even Kagome who was still only a Hanyou. "Out of my way Half demon." He commanded his voice low and smooth. Kagome glared at him, "What do you want?" She asked. Kagome wrapped her hand around the hilt of her sword so tightly that she felt sharp stings of pain ripping through her palm. The demon smirked as he watched her, "What are you going to do, Half demon? I've come for the mortal. Sesshomaru took something from me long ago and so I will take something of his. If you stand in my way I will kill you." He answered. Kagome growled then turned and looked at Rin who was holding tight around Ah-Un's neck, shivering with fear. She looked back at the demon ninja once more and saw that he had drawn his katana. Kagome held her own sword tightly in her hands, going over everything that Sani had taught her. This was for real though not some training exercise, if she messed up, this guy would kill her and Rin. She couldn't allow that. Kagome didn't give a damn about Sesshomaru but she was not about to let Rin be harmed. Kagome laughed at the demon suddenly, she showed no fear as she stared him down.

"You think you can kill me?" She scoffed, "You are nothing but a coward that preys on small children, where is the honor in that? I thought Ninja's were supposed to be brave but you are a joke. I will give you one chance to leave us and never come back before I chop your head off myself!" He growled.

"You just made a huge mistake woman!" he snarled. Kagome jumped back as the ninja lunged at her, slicing his katana through the air and attempting to connect with her gut. She made her move then, crouching low as Sani had showed her then exploding with power as soon as her opponent was in range. She leapt through the air and brought her sword down hard with both her hands and the full force of her weight behind the blow. The Ninja moved to the side with lighting fast reflexes. Kagome frowned as she landed on the ground behind him. She had been aiming for his throat but he moved so fast that she had only managed to wound his shoulder.

"Damn!" She hissed as she looked over and saw that he was still standing. The ninja reached under his robes and removed something, in the same quick movements he flung his hand to the side and three sharp, glittering silver objects came flying at Kagome. She gasped suddenly as she realized what he had thrown. Kagome dove forward on her belly like a baseball player diving for home. She managed to dodge two of the stars but the third one had caught her in the side. She yelped and gasped from the pain. The ninja was on top of her in a flash and Kagome used all of her strength to throw him off. She pulled herself to her feet picked up her fallen sword, the injury to her side made the sword seem all the heavier but she managed the weight as well as the pain. She pulled the star out with a spray of blood then tossed the thing onto the ground. The Ninja lunged at her again.

"Damn." Kagome thought, "This guy won't let up for anything." She took a step backward, stumbling some but she regained her balance. She took her fighting stance and swung her sword erratically as the ninja flew at her again, she missed him but he drove his sword right through her abdomen. Kagome shirked with pain as she felt the force of the blade enter her body, the Ninja withdrew the blade and watched as Kagome fell to her knees, panting heavily. She still held her own sword tightly in her hand. She was done for and the Ninja knew it too.

"I told you to stay out of my way wench!" He sneered. He turned his attention now to Rin who had jumped down from the dragons back and was moving towards Kagome.

"No! Rin…Stay…away!" Kagome shouted at the girl. Rin screamed as the ninja came at her and she turned and ran only to fall a few feet away from him. The ninja raised his Katana and Rin stared at him with large tear filled eyes.

"Please!" She cried, "NO!" Just then the Ninja gasped and dropped the Katana; he looked down to see the end of Kagome's blade ripping through his gut. She pulled it out and he turned, staring at her in disbelief. Kagome mustered all the strength she had left and spat at him,

"I won't allow you to harm her!" She screamed. The ninja's mouth twisted into an ugly mask of horror and surprise as he staggered backward then slumped to his knees. Kagome raised the sword high above her, ignoring the pain she felt in her side and in her stomach,

" You'll regret coming after us you bastard!' She snarled. He coughed some as Kagome glared at him, "go to hell!" She barked suddenly, swinging the sword down so that it cut him neatly at the neck. The ninja's head flew off his shoulders and rolled into the bushes a few feet off. His body fell, lifelessly to the ground with a loud thud. Kagome dropped the sword and walked slowly towards Rin, her movements were slower because of her injuries and she knew she was dying but she had to make sure that Rin was ok. Rin looked up at Kagome with tears in her eyes,

"Oh Kagome-Chan." She cried, "You saved me! You saved me!" She threw her arms around Kagome and hugged her. Kagome winched in pain and coughed the she fell to her knees.

"Rin." She said in a hoarse voice, "Take Ah-Un. Go back to the castle. Tell Kyo and Sani…" But she didn't get the rest of the sentence out. She closed her eyes and suddenly her entire body went limp as she fell to the side, she briefly heard Rin scream but then, there was only darkness.

Rin clung to Kagome's body, sobbing. She leaned over and rested her head on the dying Hanyou. Kagome's chest heaved heavily with each labored breath that she took then slowly gave out as the air became harder and harder for her take in. Rin sat up, wiped at her eyes then looked to Ah-Un.

"I'm not going to leave her." She said to the dragon, tears still wet in her eyes. "Go back to the castle and get Master Jaken; he'll know what to do."

"That won't be necessary." The voice came from behind and Rin jumped when she heard it. She turned and looked behind her; there stood Lord Sesshomaru with the imp Jaken at his side. Rin immediately jumped to her feet and ran to Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Of Sesshomaru-Sama!" She cried out suddenly, "Kagome is dead; she saved me Sesshomaru-Sama. She died saving my life." Sesshomaru lifted his hand and placed it on top of the girls head soothingly but other than that he said nothing to her. Instead he turned to the imp.

"Jaken." He said is a calm cool voice. "Take Rin and Ah-Un back to the castle." Jaken stared at Kagome, and then looked back to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken protested, "What about the Half demon, are you just going to leave her here?" Sesshomaru walked away from Rin and Jaken. He stood beside Kagome and stared down at her weakening body. He wasn't entirely sure if she was even still alive. She didn't appear to be breathing that mattered little to him. It was no task for him to bring her soul back from the nether world; he had done it before as had his father.

"No Jaken." He said simply, "I am not going to leave her behind. Now do as I've said and take Rin back to the castle." Jaken nodded,

"Yes me Lord. Come Rin." He screeched as he ran over and hoped on to the dragons back. Rin followed slowly behind him, taking one last look at Kagome. "Okah-san. (Mother)." She whispered. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her; the look on his face was not of anger but bewilderment. Rin climbed onto the dragons back with the help of Jaken and within moments they were off, soaring through the darkened sky and back on their way to the castle. When they were out of sight, Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome. The beheaded body of the Ninja was laying some three feet away from her and her bloody sword lay on the ground beside her kill. Sesshomaru drew his Tensaiga once again, the sword began to glow and when he held it over Kagome's body it too began to glow. He saw once more the servants of the underworld, working on Kagome's body. With one quick swipe of the sword he destroyed the impish creatures that crawled over her body and seconds later, Kagome opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Rin?" She whispered, "Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru knelt down and scooped Kagome up into his arms.

"Safe." He said softly. Sesshomaru held Kagome against him tight as he took to the air. Kagome closed her eyes weakly; her hand griped the fabric of Sesshomaru's vest. When she woke again, she was safely at the castle, in her own bed her injuries healed.

Sesshomaru walked out into the gardens that he usually avoided and looked with real interest at the many flower beds that he normally disregarded. It was his mother many, many years ago that had made the flower beds that he now looked at though he didn't know why, after her death, that he never had them torn out. In fact he even ordered that they be kept up and remained the same as they had in his mother's time, untouched, unchanged. It was from this same, unfamiliar side of his soul that had come his desire to save Rin's life when she had been maimed by wolves but that feeling he felt then had vanished after that instant and he had not felt it again until he looked down at Kagome's dying body. What was it he had felt for her, pity, compassion? He tried hard to push these thoughts from his mind. He felt nothing for the woman, but still she had saved Rin's life and that meant something to him. Rin was more dear to him than anything. Of course he would never admit such a thing to anyone but in the years since having saved her he had grown to love her as a father loved his daughter. It had surprised him that Rin had referred to Kagome as mother; did the child love her that much? Sesshomaru shook his head and walked back inside the castle. He looked down the hall way and first thought of heading to his own chambers though his curiosity pulled him into a different direction. He moved down the corridor towards Kagome's room, he wondered if she had wakened yet. If she had, there was something that he meant to ask her.

Savannah: O.o is Sesshomaru starting to have feelings for Kagome...

Adrian: Um Savannah...Isnt this a Sessh/Kago story?

Savannah: Oh yes, yes it is...that would explain it.

Adrian: Savannah...go take a nap.

Savannah: Mkay! Review please!


	26. An actual Conversation

(Hey there people! Just thought id let you know that my internet is going to be shut off at some point and i wont be online for alittle while. Hopefully we will be able to get turned back on soon. Anyway until then-here's a chapter for you guys!)

Kagome woke up in her bed, in the comfort of her room. It was strange to call it her room, since technically she was just a guest at the castle. Somehow though, it felt nice to wake up in this room. She was so use to it. Kyo and Sani had come to visit. Kyo had cried, saying she was dead when Sesshomaru had found her and he had use the Tensaiga to bring her back. Sani was quiet, like he was deep in thought about the situation but did give her a hug. Nanashi hadnt come to visit but Kagome really wasnt worried about it. He must be busy. She grabbed a nice blue kimono nad some bathing supplies and walked toward the built in Hot springs. As she was walking she was deep in thought. "Sesshomaru has saved my life twice now. Im sure he only saved my life for the sake of Rin. But still, I have to thank him. I guess he isnt that bad of guy." She thought to herself as she rounded another corner and went down another hallway. In the mist of thinking she didnt notice an aproaching figure. Bam. She ran right into him.

"Umph- Sorry." She said looking up to see whoever she ran into. She let out a minor gasp when She saw it was Sesshomaru. He looked down at her in his usual nothingness expression but his eyes were alittle softer. She wondered for a brief moment what that was until she was cut off of her thoughts by the sound of his voice.

"Pay attention next time." he said, lacking anything other than his chillsome voice. Kagome scoffed at herself.

"And i thought he was different...I still have to thank him though." She reminded herself. She looked up at him but he wasnt looking at her. She looked back to see Nanashi approaching. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. He seemed to be glaring. Kagome gulped. She didnt want to hear it on such a nice day. She sighed.

"Hey Sesshomaru." She called. He shifted his eyes towards her. "I just wanted to say Thank you for saving my life." She replied. He looked back at Nanashi who was rapidly approaching and then back at her.

"I need to speak to you. Come by my study when you are finished." was all he said and then he took his leave. Kagome sweatdropped.

"He could have said your welcome or something, sheesh...I wonder what he wants to talk about?" She thought to herself. She turned back to see Nanashi turn down a hallway.

"Why didnt he come to say hi to me??" She thought. She looked away from the empty hallway and began to walk towards her orignal destination.

"Whatever the reason, it must be something important." She reassured herself, but she still couldnt shake this uneazy feeling. She opened the door that led to the hot springs and took a deep breath. It was so peaceful in here. It wasnt as peaceful as the garden at night but at least her she can wash away her troubles of the day. She stripped her clothing and slid into the warm water.

"This is so nice..." She thought to herself. She relaxed into the water and leaned her head back while closing her eyes. Truth be told, she would stay there all day if she could. But alas, she has to talk to Sesshomaru about somethign that beyond her, she had to eat, she had to check on Rin, She had trainging with Sani and training with Sesshomaru as well. Hopefully she could make time to visit Nanashi. Thinking of Nanashi brought her back to her conversation with Inuyasha, the night before. She sighed.

"So I heard it from his mouth in privacy. He really is happy. For some reason though, It doesnt affect me as much as I thought it would." She thought to herself. Last night was kinda blurry. She remembered talking to Inuyasha, then going to get Rin, She remember bits and pieces of the fight, and she remembered winning. She remembered nothing but darkness and then something flashed over and she wokeup. Sesshomaru had picked her up. She asked about Rin, and he said she was safe, and then she fell back asleep. She vaguley remembered getting back to the castle and being set in her bed. who put her there, she wasnt quite sure. Kagome scrubbed the shampoo into her hair. She briefly missed hot showers but hot springs were nice too. She missed going to the hot springs with Sango. They would have girl chat and be always on guard for a certain perverted peeping monk. She sighed. Yeah, she missed Miroku too. He was so ensightful when he wasnt groping anyone. Though she knew better. He cut down loads, and only groped Sango rather than any other female. Kagome smiled. Those two were in love til the end. She missed Shippo, and his childish wonder. She missed them all really but for some reason she really liked it here in the castle. She rinsed the rest of her body and rinsed her hair and then got out of the water. She dried quickly and put on her blue silk Kimono. The stitching was of cherry blossoms. She brushed her long black/magenta hair and put it into a loose bun. She put on her shoes and gathered her bathing supllies. She walked to her room and dropped off her stuff and then walked down the hallway towards Sesshomaru's study. She was alittle nervous but continued to walk.

Sesshomaru sat in his study, thinking to himself, as he always did.He found himself thinking of her once again. It was slightly annoying how she was able to work her way into his thoughts. He had found himself thinking about her alot since the day they had fought one another. Something other than her sword stop him from choking her that day. It wasnt Nanashi, though he did interupt. No- it was that look in her eyes. She was fearless. She had nothing of an expression. She looked so emotionless. Her facial expression was so much...like his. His orginal plan was to make her a warrior so they can win the battle and then he would despose of her. That's still the plan, right? "Of couse it is." He reassured himself. He dismissed the annoying plagueing thoughts of his when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." was his cold reply. There was a slight hesitation with the door knob but then it swung open and then closed, revealing Kagome.

"Um..you wanted to talk to me?" She asked. He moved his hand to direct her to sit, which she did. 

"I wanted to ask you why you would sacrfice yourself for Rin, when you did not know if I would even save you?" He asked, trly curious. Kagome looked down.

"Rin is just a child. She has so much to live for, so much left to exprience. I may be still young but in reality, my mind is not much of a child anymore. I've seen things and exprience things people my age shouldn't. I'm a very giving person and if that means giving my life for a child so be it. I've sacrificed my safety for other's loads of times knowing if I died there is no turning back. I dont care for my life if I can save another." She answered. Sesshomaru stared at her with nothing writen on his face although she could tell he was deep in thought. Kagome stood up and left without another word.

"Did...did we just have a conversation without argueing??" She thought to herself. Well, ok it wasnt much of a conversation but it was a start. While walking towards her room to get ready for training she began to wonder, why he wanted to know. Kagome changed out of her Kimono, into some clothes more fitting for training and left her room.

"Hey Kagome!" Soemone called. She turned aorund to see Kyo walking toward her. "Hey Kyo." She greeted him with a warm smile.

"So- why did you leave the castle in the first place?" He asked, while they walked down the hallway toward the courtyard outside.

"Well, I need some closure with Inuyasha before I could trully move on and so I went to see him. Rin wanted to go and I just couldnt say no to her cute little begging face so i brought her along." She answered. They arrived to the courtyard where Sani awaited.

"Hello Kagome, Kyo." Sani greeted with a small nod to each of them.

"Hi Sani." She replied. Kyo smiled and gave his hello's. Kyo sat down some feet away from where they would practice. Kagome took her stance, as well as Sani. She unsheathed her beautiful sword. Sani did the same, and the training began. Kyo watched them go back and forth with clinks of the sword. It was like a ballad except it was with swords. Kyo noticed a presence next to him and he looked up. Lord Sesshomaru stood next to him watching the Kagome train. When it came time for break, they sat down and took deep calming breathes'. Sesshomaru approached them.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted. He was almost tooken back by the greeting. He hadnt heard her call him Lord Sesshomaru, since, well He wasnt sure if she ever called him Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe Sesshomaru-sama or maybe her favorite Lord fluffy but not Lord Sesshomaru. Sani seemed equally confused but his face showed it. Kagome smiled. She didnt answer there silent questions though. Sesshomaru was, of course, the first one to recover.

"Sani, I will be taken over today." he informed. Sani slowly nodded and then stood up. He walked over to Kyo and took a seat. Kagome stood up and stretched out alittle. Sesshomaru just stood there. Once she was done stretching they took their stances.

Savannah: Oo she gets to spar with Lord Fluffy...YAY!

Adrian: hehehe

Savannah: what are you plotting?

Adrian: ...um nothing...Review! 


	27. Ai's rage!

(Hey folks...This is Adrian!um...here's a chapter) 

Disclaimer: Our lawyer Bob says we dont and will never own Inuyasha and his crew...some lawyer... soyeah...we dont own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome suddenly, the look in his eyes caused her to shiver with fear. He drew his sword and held it at arms length before him, the tip of it pointed at Kagome's throat.

"Draw your sword and attack me girl." He said to her in a cold harsh voice. "Attack me with malice and hatred. Invoke all the anger that you have in your heart and strike me down if you think that you can. Give into the darkness within your soul" (Christ I sound like Darth Vader lol). Sani frowned and looked away, shaking his head in disgust. His fears were slowly becoming realized, Sesshomaru was turning Kagome into the same cold hearted, unfeeling assassin that he was. Sani couldn't stand it anymore; he stood up and turned abruptly from the others then stormed out of the court yard back into the castle. Kyo looked from Sani to Kagome then back to the empty door way where Sani had been moments ago. He hesitated then stood up and went after him. Kagome watched Kyo go, wondering what was going on. Sesshomaru glared harder,

"Pay attention Kagome!" He shouted so suddenly that Kagome flinched though she couldn't help but realize that he had actually called her by her name and not Wench, or girl or half breed as he usually did. She returned her attention to Sesshomaru and nodded to him, she summoned all of the hate and anger that she could and then she charged. She raised her sword high above her head and then brought it down onto Sesshomaru in one powerful blow. Sesshomaru raised his sword and held it horizontally before his own face. Kagome's blade came down hard on Sesshomaru's blade and when the two metals collided it caused a bright purple shock of lightning to split them apart, throwing Kagome back. She hit the ground hard, her sword flying out of her hand. Kagome moaned, coughed then pushed herself up shakingly from the ground. She looked up at Sesshomaru and narrowed her eyes,

"What the hell was that?" She asked him.

Sesshomaru re-sheathed his sword, "A barrier put up by my sword that throws backs my enemies." Suddenly Kagome was furious, she leapt to her feet and glared at Sesshomaru hard.

"What! Why the hell would you tell me to attack when you knew that your sword was just going to throw me back? Do you like seeing me humiliated or something you bastard?" Sesshomaru never flinched at Kagome's insults. In fact it almost seemed as though he smiled, slightly. Kagome took a step back, it was never good when Lord Sesshomaru smiled and she suddenly thought that now he might actually kill her. To Kagome's surprise though Sesshomaru only turned, silently and began walking back to the castle. Kagome blinked, confused.

"Hey! What gives?" She called after him, "Where are you going Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru never turned to look at her as he spoke, his words merely trailed behind him as he entered the castle leaving the others behind in the courtyard.

"Your training for today is over. I suggest that you use this time to reflect on all that you have learned thus far. Try and figure out why the Ninja had so easily injured you and try to figure out for yourself why I showed you the barrier that my sword is able to put up. When you have answered those questions, you will be ready to proceed in your training."

Kagome slumped forward, her sword still in hand but her jaw practically on the ground. She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would just up and leave her in the middle of training like that, "Who the hell does he think he is anyway?"

Sani huffed and grumbled to himself as he stalked down the massive corridor.

"Hey Sani wait up!" Kyo called from the entrance way. He took off down the hall after Sani, jogging to keep up with him. Finally he reached the hot headed fox and grabbed his arm, panting and flustered Kyo glared at Sani,

"What was that all about?" He asked, his voice sounding somewhat annoyed. Sani let out an angry breath and growled in a low, dangerous voice.

"Sesshomaru makes me sick." Kyo blinked, and then looked around to make sure that they were alone. "You see the way he is using Kagome." Sani continued,

"He cares nothing for her, he doesn't care if she dies in battle of by his hand but he is doing his best to make some evil, wicked demon out of her and I can't stand it!" Kyo took Sani's hand in his suddenly and squeezed it tight.

"We can't interfere." He looked at Sani for reassurance but the look on the foxes face didn't give him the comfort that he had hoped for, "Sani? We can't interfere…right?"

"Maybe you can't." Sani growled low, "But I am an entirely different demon." Kyo bit his bottom lip, his eyes searched Sani's for any hint that he might be joking but he wasn't. Sani really would go up against Lord Sesshomaru if he thought that he could save Kagome from the horrible fate that he feared she was headed for. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Sani, not after they had come this far. Suddenly Kyo lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Sani's waist and holding him tight.

"Sesshomaru-Sama would kill you Sani and you know that!" He cried, "Even you aren't immune to his wrath, please don't challenge him. Kagome is strong, she can handle herself, she won't let Sesshomaru-Sama destroy her soul but if you challenge him, he'll kill you!" Kyo cringed as he heard steps approaching from behind, he felt Sani's body stiffen and when he broke the embrace and turned around she stood face to face with Sesshomaru.

"I have no intention of destroying Kagome's soul." Sesshomaru spoke in the same cold, distant, foreboding manner that he always did but there was a kindness in his eyes when he spoke of Kagome that Sani and Kyo had only ever witnessed when Sesshomaru mentioned Rin. "I plan only in making her the strongest that she can possibly be. She should never have been overcome by that filthy Ninja demon, she should have been able to destroy him effortlessly and without harm to herself but she has not yet reached her full potential. That is all that I wish from her, but then I really don't need to explain myself to either of you." Sesshomaru reached up and brushed his long silvery locks of hair behind his ear as he looked his servants over.

'This is it.' Kyo thought to himself, 'This is where he strikes us both dead.' But to his surprise, Sesshomaru did not. Instead he merely pushed his way past them and made his way down the corridor, the sounds of his boots hitting the stone floor echoed throughout the unsettling silence of the castle. Kyo thought that he may faint as he leaned against Sani. Sani wrapped his arm around Kyo and watched, motionlessly as Sesshomaru disappeared, then suddenly as though he had been holding his breath, Sani relaxed. Kyo could tell that, for the first time perhaps, Sani had actually been frightened.

Kagome stood in the courtyard now completely alone. She picked up her sword and swished it around in the air some.

'How had Sesshomaru put up that barrier?' She wondered. His was a demonic sword but then so was hers, so what powers did her sword posses? She held the hilt tight and closed her eyes, there was a pulsing coming from within the sword, the hilt felt hot in her hand but it was not a burning heat, it made it feel…powerful.

"Speak to me." She whispered to the sword. "Tell me what secrets you hold." Almost as if in answer, the sword began to hum. There was a slight tingling in the hilt and the blade began to vibrate as though it were singing. Kagome opened her eyes and suddenly realized that the blade of her sword was turning a soft pink.

"Very impressive." A soft feminine voice came from behind. Kagome jumped some then turned and smiled, seeing Ai standing there behind her.

"Ai." She squealed happily, "I'm so glad to see you. I…" She stopped suddenly, and narrowed her eyes. Ai smiled at her but there was something in that smile that caused alarm in Kagome. Suddenly it was if a very large red flag had gone up and Kagome's entire body was on alert.

"You're very good with a sword." Ai told her, advancing some. "But how finely tuned are your demonic powers?" Kagome looked down and saw that Ai's claws were drawn and her eyes suddenly began to glow red. A dull purple smoke began to rise all around Ai's small frail frame; her hair suddenly looked as though it had been engulfed into a huge purple flame. Kagome took another step backward as Ai disappeared into a bright violet cloud. What appeared in her place to Kagome's horror was a gigantic black and silver mink. The creature snarled at her showing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and claws that ripped at the earth as though it were tearing its enemy apart.

"Oh great." Kagome frowned, "Just because I kissed her boyfriend now I am about to be attacked by a giant weasel! What else could go wrong?"

Savannah: I love Kagome's sense of humor...lol

Adrian: I try my best, I really do.

Savannah: ...yeah...Review please!


	28. Quiet

(Hey Folks! Im here for another chapter. Yep-Ai's not happy. OH NO! what shall Kagome do?well read and find out of course! also...When Sesshomaru tells Ai and Nanashi to leave...thats Ai's dream...ok...It didnt really happen.)

Kagome sighed.

"Look Ai, this is stupid! We shouldnt fight like this over a guy!" She shouted. Her answer was a snarl. She gripped her sword.

"I dont want to hurt you Ai!" She warned. Ai tried to strike her but Kagome jumped back in time. Truth be told, Kagome could win the fight but she couldn't fight her friend.

'shit what am I gonna do!?' she thought to herself, dodging yet another blow from Ai. Kagome grabbed onto her fist trying to hold her back, when the feeling of blood trickled down her side. She sighed.

"Im always getting hurt..." She thought to herself as she jumped back. Ai launched at her again but this time someone else stopped her. She could see Silver hair, white clothes.

"Ses...sesshomaru?" She said. No answer came back at her but a voice did,

"Ai Calm Down!" Shouted the person in front of her. The voice wasnt cold, more concerned and thats when she knew it was Nanashi. Ai snarled at him but he held her down until she finally calmed herself, and transformed back to her normal form. She was crying.

"I thought you loved me..." She whispered. Nanashi didnt answer, he only held her down and stared down at her. The whisper was so quiet that Kagome had to lean her ear in to hear it but she caught it.

"I do..." He whsipered back. Ai slightly smiled and then passed out from sheer exhaustion. Kagome was a tough opponent, even if she didnt fight back. Kagome looked down. "Oh..." She said to herself more to him. Nanashi picked Ai up into her arms as the rest of the group reached outside. Kyo and Sani were looking at Nanashi and Ai, while Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome.

"What happened?' Asked Kyo.

"She attacked me." kagome answered, her voice kind of sad. Kyo looked at Kagome, instantly knowing what else happened. He would have to talk to her later. Sesshomaru growled.

"Nanashi, take Ai and leave my castle." He ordered. Everyone looked up at him shocked.

"Wh-what?" Nanashi asked.

"Leave, take your servant with you. You've caused to many problems here and I cannot take it. Leave. Ill send for you when we fight the battle." Sesshomaru ordered. Nanashi looked down. "Yes father." he answered. He held tight to Ai and summoned his cloud (thingy) and took to the sky. Kagome looked down. She remained silent and Kyo and Sani walked with her to the infirmary to get her side tooken care of. When she walked by Sesshomaru, she could feel his intense look. She knew it was her fault He had to seen his son away. She had disturbed the balance of the Castle so many times already. But why didnt he send her away and not his son?

She scoffed, "Because his using me and then killing me..." SHe thought to herself.

Kyo and Kagome sat in the infirmary. They had cleaned and bandaged her wounds, Sani had left to clean up the mess outside.

"So Kagome, what really happened?" Kyo asked. Kagome looked down and took a deep breath.

"Ai attacked me because of Nanashi, Nanashi came out and calmed her down, she had said That she thought he loved her and well...he said that he did. Im just upset. ill be fine." She answered. Kyo slanked an arm around. Kagome leaned on him and began to cry.

"I feel like its all my fault. Ive caused so many problems here, I dont even know why I kept coming back to the feudal Era, I dont know why I came to this castle..." She cried. Kyo comforted her as much as he could.

"But If you didnt come here you wouldnt have met me and Sani and Inuyasha and all of your other friends..." He replied. kagome sniffed.

"I know..." She answered. He hugged her alittle longer then dropped his arm.

"How about we get something to eat?" He suggested. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. They walked down the hallways until they arrived at the back patio where they always ate their breakfast and lunch.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed and ran to her. She wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist which made her wince from the pain.

"Oo Sorry kagome-chan." Rin said. Kagome nodded. She walked to the table and sat down. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru deathly quiet. He's usual quietness was nothing compared to this. Kagome started to wonder what he was thinking about. Kagome looked back down at her food and began to eat. Everyone was queit. Not even Rin was chattering. After lunch Kagome walked back to her room. She wasnt up to anything but lying in her bed. Maybe she could think about her training. Anything to clear her mind. She sighed and layed down on her bed.

Savannah: The next chapter will explain everything ok...

Adrian: yeppers...so Review! 


	29. So sad

(Adrian...This chapter may be confusion...sorry) 

Ai launched at Kagome again but this time someone else stopped her. She could see Silver hair, white clothes. "Ses...sesshomaru?" She said. No answer came back at her but a voice did,

"Ai Calm Down!" Shouted the person in front of her. The voice wasn't cold, more concerned and that's when she knew it was Nanashi. Ai growled at Nanashi, baring her fangs and with her right claw she struck out at him. Nanashi leapt into the air to avoid being hit and landed some five feet away from the angry Mink. He was crouched down, leaning forward with one hand on the ground supporting him and the other firmly holding round the hilt of his sword. "Ai!" He growled up at her,

"I know that you are hurt and angry but attacking Kagome isn't going to do anything but get you killed. Do you understand me Ai? I will kill you if you don't stop this foolishness!" His words seemed to fall on deaf ears as she again attacked though her blows now seemed to be directed more at Nanashi than at Kagome, for that at least Nanashi was glad. He had no desire to harm her let alone kill her but he was running out of options. Just as she advanced on him, Nanashi leapt up again, soaring through the air as if he had wings. He looked so like his father as he moved, he drew his sword and plummeted downward, sword in hand just as Ai turned her massive head and lunged at him, mouth open. Nanashi let out a loud painful cry as the minks fangs sunk into his right shoulder and upper chest. With his left hand he had just enough leverage to drive the sword through her side. Ai let out a loud roar then fell over, the earth quivering around her as she hit. Nanashi removed the sword and tossed it aside then dropped to his knees beside her, he was losing large amounts of blood from the wound that she had inflicted on him but he dared not leave her side. Ai slowly transformed back into her original state, her eyes looking up at him imploringly, she was crying.

"I…I thought that you loved me." She said to him, her words barely audible.

"I do love you." Nanashi confessed, "I always have. I never meant to hurt you Ai; there is just no way that I can be with you. My father would have killed us both. I am a Nobel, a Lord and you are just a servant girl. It was never meant to be." But Ai did not hear these words, all that matter to her were the words I do love you…I do…She smiled and closed her eyes as she drifted off into a feverish sleep. Nanashi was there in her mind, she had not struck him nor he her and she was not laying in the courtyard now mortally injured. She was in his arms and happy, happier maybe than she had ever been. Sesshomaru had come and demanded that Nanashi leave his castle and that he take Ai with him. Oh, Nanashi would have argued and caused a fight in the natural world but in Ai's world he merely obeyed and picked up her weak and exhausted body and together they left. In Ai's world Kagome knew that she had no chance with Nanashi and she forgot her infatuation with him, in Ai's world everything was perfect.

"Now," She spoke to herself, "Now I can live as the princess that I have always dreamed of being. I can live in my own castle, with my own servants, vassals and ladies. I can be lavished with fine gems and laces and be admired by all. I will never again be Ai the servant I will be Ai the queen with Nanashi at my side as my King and we will rule over this land together." She sighed as Nanashi gripped her hand tightly; she was running free in a large field of wild flowers now, the grass felt so good beneath her bare feet. She was running towards Nanashi who held out his arms to her.

"I am coming my love!" She squealed happily, "I am coming!" But even as she said this, she saw that he was becoming farther and farther away. He spoke to her but she could no longer hear his words. The field was growing darker, a storm was coming. Ai could hear the thunder rolling in the distance. Back to reality, Nanashi looked up as he heard others approaching. He recognized the boots and the white fur of the long mantel that his father wore as Sesshomaru stepped up behind him.

"Father?" Nanashi looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, searching for a flicker of compassion in his sire. "Her wound is too great, she is dying isn't she?" Sesshomaru pulled the Tensaiga and held it above the girls head. Her body began to glow and almost at once Sesshomaru could see the servants of the netherworld come to claim her soul. "Yes." Sesshomaru said simply,

"they have already laid claim to her soul, she will be dead soon." Nanashi looked at him, imploringly.

"It's not too late though right? You can use grandfather's sword, save her. Please father, I don't want her blood on my hands." Sesshomaru seemed to consider this request for a moment then he simply withdrew the sword and re-sheathed it.

"Nanashi, you have brought this on yourself. In the future perhaps you will use better caution when choosing a mate." Nanashi glared at him suddenly,

"What!" He practically screamed. Kyo and Sani, who had arrived after Sesshomaru, cringed. "You're just going to let her die?" Nanashi rose to his feet, the wound in his shoulder was painful but he could handle it.

"You're going to stand there and do nothing and let her die? Answer me!" Sesshomaru glared at him suddenly and everyone could see the flare of anger in his eyes but Nanashi did not stand down.

"Impudent child! Do not forget to whom you speak! I am master of these lands and I will not be questioned or mocked. It was you who struck her down, you who inflicted the fatal blow and it is because of you that it has come to this. Do you think that I have a care for one lost servant when we have so many? What is she to me, you are fortunate that you intervened when you did for if your jilted lover had inflicted more than just a minor flesh wound upon my charge I would have killed her myself and you my son would have been next to feel the sting of my poison claws!" Nanashi stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief,

"You would kill you own son?" He asked, almost in a whimper. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, his face still twisted in an ugly scowl.

"Every day of your life you are in danger of being destroyed by me, and everyday I come up with another excuse not to do it. Those reasons are running out my son, continue to get in my way and you will join your mother and my father in the afterlife. You've been nothing but a disappointment to me anyway." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and his face changed completely, it was softer now though his voice was still hard and cold.

"Go and have your wounds looked at. Rest if you need to, we can continue your training at some other time." In a flash he was gone again. Nanashi had slumped forward, his head hung in defeat as he stared at the ground.

"A disappointment." He whispered, the words stinging him like a scorpion. He looked briefly at Ai, her breathing had stopped and her head was slumped lifelessly to one side. Nanashi looked away then turned and walked past the small crowd that had gathered. He looked at Sani as he walked past him…

"Take care of the body." He told him, his voice wavering and on the verge of crying but also cold and emotionless. Sani nodded though he did not look at Nanashi, his eyes were fixed on the ground as well. What a dark day had befallen the castle and its occupants. Nanashi disappeared through the arched doorway of the castle but his aura remained, dark and hovering around all that were present for his last and final insult.

"Sesshomaru has destroyed him." Kyo said softly, speaking the words that everyone else was thinking.

"Hush." Sani said to him at once, "Accompany Kagome to the infirmary. I'll take care of Ai." Kyo nodded and did as he was instructed and walked Kagome to the infirmary where her wounds were cleaned and dressed. It wasn't a bad injury, one that would heal practically over night. Kyo escorted her back to her own chambers afterward and Kagome eased herself onto her large western style bed.

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." Kagome told him. She sighed. She was still reeling from the fact that Ai was dead and that Nanashi was the one who had slain her.

"It's all my fault." She said suddenly. Kyo blinked,

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome laid on her uninjured side,

"All this, Ai…Nanashi…It's my entire fault, If I had never come here, If I had never found that stupid well…" Kyo shook his head

"Don't say that. You couldn't have known that this would happen. Nanashi has always been fickle when it came to women and well…Sesshomaru is just Sesshomaru. If you had never come here, to the feudal era I mean, you would never have met Inuyasha and the others. Don't let what has happened here today change how you feel about things, don't let it deter you from your goals. If you do, then you will end up like Nanashi or worse." Kagome sighed again and closed her eyes, Kyo's words made sense to her. She wasn't going to be deterred from her purpose, and that was to fight along side her father. But what before had seemed so simple to her now seemed so confusing. She no longer had the feelings for Nanashi as she did before. Her respect for him had diminished even though he had protected her. Her mind drifted now to Sesshomaru, old Lord Fluffy. Had he actually told Nanashi, his own son that he would have killed him if Ai had hurt her? It was all too overwhelming and the worst thing was that kagome suddenly realized that Sesshomaru was always there, always on her mind.

"Please no,' she thought to herself. 'Don't tell me I have feelings for Sesshomaru!' She had to clear her mind, maybe she could think of her training, anything but what she was already thinking. Think of training with Sani, she told herself, and as the images of him standing in the sun light holding his sword and giving her instructions filled her mind, Kagome seemed to relax some. It wasn't long before she dozed and Kyo quietly crept out of her room, in search of his own true love…

Savannah: Oh How sad...

Adrian: Yeah I know...

Savannah: Well dont worry people...it gets better, we promise!

Adrian: Yeah...so uh...How about we have a special guest tell everyone to review...

Special guest walks into the room...

Sesshomaru: Dont defy them lowly humans...REVIEW!


	30. Playing with Rin

(Savannah-hey there again! No I dont hate you adrian! I thought it was fine. here's another chapter for you guys!)

The morning sun rays seeped through the window and woke up the sleeping hanyou, Kagome. She yawned and stretched out. She pushed herself out of bed, yesturday's events replaying in her mind's eyes. She stood up and waked outside on her balcony. She had forgotten it was there for awhile. In a week she would meet her father, there would be an annual ball for his coming, and then they would go to war. She stepped outside and leaned against the railing. It was so peaceful outside. It was hard to think that someone was just killed yesturday. Kagome had seen many deaths but that was the most hardest one she took, beside the death of Kikyo for the second time. Kagome had decided that yeah- her and Kikyo had there differences but they had one common bond, not the reincarnational bond, but the bond formed for their love for Inuyasha. Kagome's love for Inuyasha had changed now but she did in fact still love him. Kagome looked down at the courtyard bellow her and the lake beyond that. The lake looked so peaceful. Everything was so peaceful. It was so strange that Lord cold hearted owned this peaceful castle. Speaking of Lord Fluffy, she sighed.

"I will not fall for someone like that. I will only get hurt in the end." SHe determined to herself. Kagome looked to the side where Sesshomaru's room would be and to her suprise, Sesshomaru stood on his balcony looking out at his lands. His long silver hair swayed in the gentle breeze. His head turned in her direction and she looked away. She could tell he was still staring at her. His golden eyes peircing through her very soul. She sighed and turned aorund to go inside her room and get ready for the day. She shut the door to her balcony and turned to her closet. She picked out a simple black Kimono. After getting dressed there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Kagome called. Kyo walked inside.

"Your up early this morning." He greeted. Kagome nodded. Kagome grabbed her sword and her and Kyo walked to breakfast. Breakfast and lunch wre usually served on the back patio. It was nice to eat there. She sat down next to Rin, who hadnt said 'Kagome-chan!' likeshe usually did but then again, there was a death yesturday, and breakfast was deathly quiet. Nanashi wasnt preasent for breakfast this morning. That was to be expected though. Sani and Kyo, werent eating breakfast with them this mroning. Kagome didnt like that but She guessed thats what it was going to be like for the next week. Quiet, boring Breakfast with Lord Sesshomaru, his annoying imp and the adorable Rin. Kagome dared not speak. She ate her food in silence and when breakfast was over she left without a word. She briefly wondered what Rin did all day, and promptly decided to play with Rin after training. God forbid, if Rin had to play with Jaken another day longer. Poor Rin. Kagome walked down the hallways with Kyo and Sani. No one spoke.

Training was seemly uneventful, they trained, took a break talking about everything but yesturday, and now Kagome was walking down the hallways trying to find Rin. The quiet hallways were starting to drive her mad. She was really starting to not like the silence any more. If she had to take one more hour of no one talking she would go mad. Another good reason why she was going to find Rin. Kagome walked down another hallway following Rin's scent. The little child moved fast. Kagome turned down another hallway and smack right into a chest.

"Ow..." She mummbled. She looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Um..Sorry." She said. He looked down at her with his cold eyes, alhtough the were softer.

"Um...Im gonna go play with Rin. Im sure Jaken isnt that great of entertainment for her." She informed.

"He never is." He answered in his monotone voice. For a moment Kagome thought that he made an attempt at homour but quickly squashed it. The great Lord Sesshomaru isnt humourous. (An: HAHAHAH). Kagome smiled at him and continue on her way to find Rin. She walked quietly down the hallways until she came to her favorite part of the castle. The garden. Rin was merrily singing a tune Kagome assumed she made up. "Rin-chan, is it ok If I join you?" Kagome asked. Rin looked up from picking flowers and gave her a smile.

"Of course Kagome-chan." Rin answered. Kagome gave her a smile and sat next to Rin. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked. Rin held up a chain of flowers.

"I'm making a flower neckolas." Rin replied and went back to what she was doing. Kagome joined her. They talked about little things here and there but mostly about Rin's stay at the castle.

"I've been bored lately. Thank you for coming to play with me Kagome." Rin said looking up from her work. Kagome gave a weak smile.

"Im sorry you've been neglected lately. How about I come play with you after my training." Kagome suggested. Rin gave a bright smile. "Promise?" She asked. Kagome nodded.

"I promise." Kagome replied. Rin gave her a hug for along time.

"Thank you Okah-san." Rin whispered. Kagome's hanyou ears picked up the wrods with ease and Kagome briefly gulped. Then she smiled. She didnt mind. Rin really was like a daughter to her, like shippo was like a son. Kagome gentle gave Rin a hug back and they broke the embrace.

"Here Kagome-chan." Rin said handing her the flower neckolas she had made. Kagome smiled and put it on. Rin was such a sweetie. Finally Kagome picked up on another presence. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. He stood there quietly, watching them. Rin looked up and smiled a toothy smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-chan promised to play with me after her training!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and then shifted his eyes toward Kagome. "That's nice Rin. Go to Lunch now." He replied to the child in his cold voice but it was softer than usual. The softness only came out around Rin. Kagome smiled. Rin walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug. Kagome hugged her back. Rin let go and wlaked over to Sesshomaru, and embraced one of his legs. Sesshomaru patted her head. She let go and walked back inside the castle and toward the lunch area. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Is there something you want?" She asked. He didnt answer.

Savannah: Poor Rin...we just Kinda forgot about her.

Adrian: well the next chapters will be happy.

Savannah: Yeah so If you wanna see those chapters...you got do soemthing for us...REVIEW PLEASE! 


	31. Yuri

(Adrian-A brighter side to my writing, I decided to be nice for one lol)

It was so unnerving just to have Lord Sesshomaru stand there staring at Kagome that way, he gave her the willies. She frowned and glared at him, her temper rising as she took the brash, disrespectful tone with him that he was of now becoming accustomed to. 

"What?!" She practically shrieked in his ear, "Stop staring at me like that! Speak or go away." A thin smile formed on his lips, he actually seemed to be amused by her imperious air. 

"If that is your wish, I'll speak." He said, his cold, nefarious demeanor never faltering. "I see the way you are with Rin, she looks up to you, respects you, and seems even to love you. A silly human emotion to be sure but one that she none the less has a need for, and something that I can not give…love. I am incapable of such a thing…" Even as he spoke these words now he wondered himself, if it were necessarily true. His father had loved a mortal woman, so had Inuyasha. Was such a thing so horribly out of the question for even one such as Sesshomaru? The very thought angered him yet as he looked at this hanyou woman, Kagome in her half demon form, he felt something so unfamiliar filling him that it nearly had him questioning his sanity. Rin, in her innocence and purity had touched his deadened heart and now it seemed as though Kagome had quickened it again as well. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind though his eyes remained soft as he looked at Kagome,

"I have not provided for Rin all that she, as a human child needs. Food and shelter are not enough, I see that now. Because of this I have decided to give you a task, it is your way of repaying me for the services that I have given you here. From this moment on you will be responsible for all of Rin needs. Her servants will answer to you, what ever she needs or wants you will get for her. I trust that this chore will not be too great for you to handle, you have my entire staff at your command." That was that, the Lord had spoken. He turned rather abruptly without even waiting for a reply and started off again then just as suddenly as he had turned and looked again to Kagome. 

"Oh, I almost had forgotten. After your noon meal I wish you to go to the main gates, take Kyo with you if you do not yet know the way. I have a carriage arriving it should be here within the hour. The occupant of the carriage will be in your charge." Again he turned and left without an explanation or even a care for Kagome's own thoughts on the matter. She was given a job and there was no argument about it, Sesshomaru expected her obedience and that was that. 

Sesshomaru did not join them for the noon meal. Not that it mattered much; he never ate when he was there. He only sat at the table watching the activities with a slight air of authority and then left as the table was being cleared. Kagome often wondered when and what he ate, if anything. Then she quickly dismissed the thought thinking that perhaps she might not actually want to know. Kagome herself was too annoyed with Sesshomaru presuming that she would obey him that she scarcely ate a thing even though she was completely famished. Even as a Hanyou, training in Sesshomaru's castle could take quite a toll on one. When the meal was finished she took Kyo and headed for the main gates. She was dammed if she was going to welcome this person with open arms and take them into her charge; she had a mind to send them back on the carriage to where ever it was that they had come from. That would show old Lord Fluffy! That was just what she planned to do, she didn't even care who it was or why they were coming she would simply turn them away, return to sender and as the carriage approached Kagome felt even more confident that she could do this. The carriage pulled up, it was a monstrous thing cloaked in black and pulled by dragons. The door opened slowly and Kagome about passed out when she saw her 'charge' exit the carriage. Kagome looked at Kyo questioningly; he shrugged as though to say, 'I have no idea!' A small demon child, female stood now before Kagome. A large trunk had been placed at her side and the carriage took off behind her. The girl was dressed in a red kimono with yellow flowers; tiny sandals covered her little feet. Her bluish hair was pulled back away from her face and tied with a red ribbon that matched her dress. She had large lovely aqua-marine eyes; her nails were polished with the same shade as her eyes. Her lips were blue and seemed to glisten in the sunlight as though they were made of some shimmering scales, in fact the flesh around her neck and sides of her face too looked like bluish scales. Kagome quickly realized that this demon child was some type of aquatic creature she smiled as she thought of the mermaids that she had fantasized about as a child. Could such creatures actually exist? The child walked forward with small gracious steps then bowed to Kagome and spoke in a soft little voice,

"Kagome-Chan, I am Yuri-San. I am pleased to be here and am your obedient servant. I have come as a gift for Rin-chan…from Sesshomaru-Sama, if you approve I am to be miss Rin's companion." She looked up at Kagome with sincerity and such purity that Kagome wanted to scoop her up into her arms and hug her to pieces. Kyo looked as shocked and confused by this gesture as Kagome did; Yuri stood waiting for her instruction. 

"I can't imagine why Sesshomaru would have done this." Kagome said to Kyo as they walked down the corridor towards Rin's chambers with the tiny Yuri following behind them. "Did he actually purchase this child for Rin?" Kyo nodded,

"Most demonic servants are purchased as children." He informed her, "Most likely her parents had been killed in battle. The children are then sold to Lords and nobility rather than to let them starve to death or be killed off by stronger demons. This child's parents were probably of some importance themselves or else Sesshomaru-Sama would not have chosen her for Rin. Children of commoners and servants are usually made to do hard labor. Children that come from noble families, such as Sani and me, are given more distinguished positions in a Lords court; we have never really had to work with our hands. Ai on the other hand was the child of peasants, she really never would have amounted too much here, just a servant girl made to clean and maybe work in the kitchen. She brought Nanashi his meals and did his laundry that is how she came to…" He paused and looked down sadly, "Well, that's all in the past now. Sani would not be pleased that I speak of her now." Kagome understood that it was not their custom in these ancient times to speak of the dead. She merely nodded to Kyo respectfully. They finally came to Rin's quarters and Kagome tapped on the door lightly, Rin looked up from her lesson book and smiled,

"Kagome-Chan!" She seemed elated to see her then the smile faded when she saw the child behind Kagome, the look on her face was changed to confusion and a tinge of fear. "Who is that Kagome-chan?" She asked, pointing to Yuri. 

"Sesshomaru-Sama isn't going to replace me is he? Have I done something bad?" Kagome starred at the child wide eyed,

"No, no Rin…This is Yuri. She is umm…well a gift for you from Sesshomaru." Yuri stepped forward and bowed to Rin,

"Greetings Miss Rin." The child said in her same humbled little voice, "I am Yuri-San. I am your personal companion." Rin looked up at Kagome, confused.

"She's here to play with you Rin." Kagome said, "Like a little sister, she is going to live here with you from now on." Rin didn't seemed pleased, she looked up at Kagome with her big brown eyes,

"Does that mean that you won't play with me then Kagome-Chan?" Kagome smiled, "Of course not Rin, when I am through with my training I will play with you as I promised, but Yuri is here for you to play with as well. Hopefully soon the three of us can be good friends." Rin smiled and looked to Yuri. She stood and walked to the child then hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad to have a sister!" She squealed. Kagome smiled,

"Well then we will leave the two of you to get acquainted." She and Kyo turned and left Yuri and Rin to their play. Kyo seemed as pleased as Kagome was though he too was a bit shocked that Sesshomaru would have gone to the trouble of acquiring the child. Just as his thoughts had shifted from their terrible Lord, Sesshomaru himself had stepped into the corridor. 

"Leave us Kyo." He said at once. Kyo bowed then looked to Kagome, she nodded and Kyo was off. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru now with distain and frowned.

"What now?" She asked, "You going to tell me that it's my job now too the clean the stables?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"You would think that you could show some respect. I thought my actions would please you though I don't know why I bother. You're obviously an ungrateful brat. Did the child I gave to Rin not please you? It was you that worried that she was alone." Kagome blinked,

"I…yes…it was very nice of you. Rin likes her…I just don't understand…" Sesshomaru walked past her then, stomping down the corridor and back to where ever he lurks when Kagome does not see him,

"I didn't ask for understanding…or approval." He hissed as he walked away, "I only wanted to please you." Kagome's jaw dropped as she watched him disappear from her sight, now she knew something was wrong. Someone had killed Sesshomaru and taken his place or she had entered some parallel universe where ass holes suddenly grew a heart, what ever the case she felt weak. 

"I think I need to lie down." Kagome muttered to herself as she turned and headed towards her own room.

Savannah: hehehe heheheh

Adrian: um yeah, well anyways Review! 


	32. Blushing

(Heheheh I cant get enough of that chapter, its so great. We've probably really slow with the progress of the story. Our appoligies people. I hope the story isnt getting boring...sorry if it is...anyways the all the chapters Ive posted before had already been writen so the next updates will be alittle slower...sorry... Anyways- Here's another awesome chapter for you people!)

Kagome walked down the hallways with Kyo by her side. They were headed for breakfast. "Kyo, Can I tell you something?" Kagome asked as they walked down yet another hallways. Kyo looked her with a 'Uh Yeah Duh!' expression. Kagome smiled.

"Sesshomaru said something that well...Sesshomaru wouldnt actually say yesturday." She answered. Kyo cocked an eye brow, now fully curious.

"What did he say?" He asked. Kagome sighed.

"Well you know how he got Yuri for Rin?," She asked, kyo nodded,"Well I was kinda being a bitch to him after you left and then he snapped off and I said I didnt understand. He said that he didnt ask for understanding or approval, that he only want to please me." Kagome finished.

Kyo stopped walking with a shocked expression.

Kagome giggled.

"Yeah- i know I was like too. I dont get it though..." She trailed off. Kyo finally came back to his senses and resumed walking by her side.

"I just dont understanding. Why would Sesshomaru want to please me...He hates me...doesnt he?" Kagome asked though she was asking herself more than Kyo. Kyo shrugged, equally confused.

"Maybe I should talk to Sani about it. He knows Sesshomaru longer than I have, maybe he'll know what's up." Kagome suggested. Kyo nodded. The rest of the walk to breakfast was quiet. Kyo and Kagome were deep in thought.

"Kagome-chan!" Two little girls shouted in unison. Though Sesshomaru stayed expressionless as always, he seemed realived to see Kagome. The two kids were grinding his nerves. He was starting to wonder if he's decision was a bad one. He was also wondering why Kagome wasnt present for dinner the night before. He was thinking that maybe he had angered her, though it didnt matter much to him...right?

"Right," He told himself,"I do not care what that wench thinks." Kagome wasnt paying much attention to Sesshomaru's silent war with himself. She was to busy getting tackled by two little excited girls.

"Oof- Its nice to see you guys too." She said well walking with Rin and Yuri to the breakfast table. Sani was standing next to Kyo alittle ways from the table. Kagome sat down in between Rin and Yuri.

"I'm guessing you guys are getting along?" She asked. Rin and Yuri furiously nodded. "Yuri and Rin get along great!" Rin answered. Yuri smiled.

"Well after my traing Ill come by to play with you guys." kagome replied.

"YAY!" Rin exclaimed. They began eating talking about little things here and there, though Sesshomaru and Jaken remained quiet like usual. It didnt sway the girls though. They were deep in chatter. Kagome kept glancing up at Sesshomaru, he always seemed to be starring at her. it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Why does he keep looking at me?" She thought to herself. After breakfast, Sani, Kyo and Kagome left to the courtyard. Training, although hard, was starting to become her favorite thing to do at the castle. Sani took fighting stance after Kagome did her strectchs. Kagome followed his suit and readied herself.

Three hours later, Kagome collasped into a sitting postion. She had worked extra hard and will be for the next week until he dad got there. She couldnt wait to spar with her father, although she figured he and Sesshomaru will always be way better than her. She took a deep breath as Sani and Kyo sat next to her.

"Kyo said something about you needing to tak to me." Sani informed. Kagome nodded. She told Sani about what Sesshomaru had said.

"He..said that?" Sani asked. Kagome nodded again. Sani looked deep in thought.

"I can see what I can find out but I doubt Ill be able to. Sesshomaru is well...He's Sesshomaru." Sani explained. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah I know." Kagome replied.

"Why am I giving it so much thought?" She asked herself.

"Well I promised Rin and Yuri that I'd play with them. So I gotta go." She informed as she stood up. They nodded. Kagome walked to her room and grabbed some bathing supplies an rushed to the hot springs. She couldnt very well play with the girls all sweaty now could she? She slid open the door and there HE was. Lord Sesshomaru had nothing but his pants on. He chest was bare and dripping, his long silver hair was flowing freely down his back. His beautiful golden eyes starring at her. Kagome blushed and turned around.

"Sorry, I should have knocked..." She all but squeaked out. Behind her, Sesshomaru smirked at her flushed form. He grabbed his Haori and put it on. (AN:Is that what its called?? I dont know what they call them??). He silently walked over towards Kagome and stood behind her.

"Face me girl." He said. Kagome's blush deppened as she turn to face him. Kagome wanted to take a step back because of their close proximity but she couldnt move. "You're to play with Rin and Yuri." He said. kagome nodded. He leaned down and there faces were a mere two inches away. The sound of the door sliding came from behind her and then Sesshomaru straightened himself out. Kagome looked back to see that Sesshomaru had opened the door. Kagome, still dazed, moved out of the way and Sesshomaru took his leave. Kagome let out the breath that apparently she had been holding and blushed.

"If he was going to kiss me I wouldnt have moved. What's wrong with me??" She silent cursed herself for not moving sooner. She closed the slidding door and stripped her clothes. She slid into the water and relaxed. After her relaxing bath she dressed herself and walked to Rin's room where Yuri and Rin were doodling.

"Kagome-chan!" They shrieked in Unison. Kagome smiled and sat beside them.

Savannah: How cute...

Adrian: Well people...the next updates are gonna be slower than usual.

Savannah: Yeah, they would go alot faster if you'd write your chapter already!

Adrian: (sigh) My appoligies Miss Savannah

Savannah: (Blush) Um Review please! 


	33. A Battle between Father and Son

(Adrian here with a note to my readers, we're approaching the real heart of the story here and now I want to hear from you. All of you that are reading this story as we write it. Tell me or Savannah what you like the most, who your favorite characters are and what you would like to see happen in the future chapters. I will see if I can incorporate your ideas into my half of the story line. I can't speak for Savannah but I think she would feel the same way. But for now, here's another chapter of "The Youkai war and the wrath of the ailing hearts." That's the name I gave to the story in my own documents. Thanks, Adrian…)

Disclaimer: We dont own Inuyasha and co...So yeah...dont sue

Sesshomaru had never expected Kagome to have entered the spa while he was there. He was fortunate that he had at least been partially dressed by the time that Kagome had arrived; otherwise she might have happened upon more than she had bargained for. Still the encounter with her, as awkward as it was, left him wishing that he had not left so abruptly. He had almost kissed her, what he was thinking or why he restrained himself was far beyond his comprehension at this point. Never in his life would he allow himself to develop feelings for a Hanyou and this was Kagome as well, Inuyasha's jilted lover, the very one that he had thrown over for Kikyo. Still the very thought that Sesshomaru now possessed something that Inuyasha once coveted left a small smile on his lips, he knew that Inuyasha would be furious. It mattered little that Inuyasha was now with Kikyo, pride was pride and losing Kagome to his older brother whom Inuyasha hated, would be the worst insult that Sesshomaru could hurl upon him. Sesshomaru fastened his sword to his waist as he walked thoughtfully down the corridor; the thought suddenly entered his mind that this castle had more corridors than it had rooms. The things seemed to appear out of no where, winding around the estate like giant snakes of wood and plaster. Every turn that he made led to just another corridor, some that he had never even been down before, it was amazing to him that he didn't get lost in his own home. He would make a point later on the check the castle's blueprints and find out how many corridors actually existed in this place and if there were in fact more rooms that had not yet been discovered. Some time later, after and exhausting march down the infamous corridors, Sesshomaru made it back to his own chambers. He was sure that there were other rooms within the castle that he could have occupied but until he saw those blueprints, he wasn't sure where they were. In his mind the castle was a hideous mass of corridors with a room attached to the ends of them. Upon entering his room Sesshomaru was shocked to find Nanashi, his son, sitting on the red velvet chaise lounge that was against the far wall. Sesshomaru slid his door closed gently then turned and looked at Nanashi.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Waiting for you father." Nanashi answered, imitating the same cold, cruel voice that his father often used with him.

Sesshomaru stared at the boy, momentarily lost in thought. He returned to Kagome in the spa, what had passed between them. He recalled the look on her face the other day when Nanashi had slain Ai as well. It angered him to think of the events that had taken place before. No because he had lost a servant but because Ai had attacked Kagome over Nanashi, who in Sesshomaru's eyes, was worthless.

"I have nothing to say to you boy." Sesshomaru sneered at him. "You would do wise to leave now and avoid me in the future. You're fortunate that I have not yet banished you from my house."

Nanashi stood and walked towards Sesshomaru, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "That won't be necessary father." He said, staring directly into Sesshomaru's eyes, angering the demon further. "I am leaving your house. I want no part of it, or you. I just wanted to let you know that before I leave, I am taking Kagome with me."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "You think that I would allow that?" Sesshomaru growled.

"No." Nanashi drew his sword then and held it up before him, taking a fighting stance. "I was counting on a fight to the death father."

"Foolish child!" Sesshomaru drew his lips back into a snarl, "If you fight me you will die, I will not take mercy on you."

"Then kill me if you think that you can." Nanashi smiled suddenly, mockingly.

Sesshomaru drew his own sword, "I can and I will." He said flatly, "And I will enjoy it as well." He lunged at Nanashi suddenly, striking out at him with the sword. Nanashi dodged the blow and leaped into the air, his sword slashed out and knocked over a book case that sat against the wall. Sesshomaru cared little about the artifacts of the room, things that his parents had had brought into the castle. None of these things mattered to Sesshomaru, the castle was nothing more than an empty shell to him, a ghost of an era long past. Again Sesshomaru flew at his son but this time he had abandoned his sword and hit him hard against the face with his fist. The blow was strong and sent Nanashi sailing through the air where he hit the wall with a tremendous force. The wall crumbled against the weight of the demon and Nanashi found himself sprawled out on the ground of the courtyard, the cool evening air rushed through the open whole in the wall as Sesshomaru stepped out side and stood over his son.

"End this foolishness now." Sesshomaru said, looking down at Nanashi. The younger demon had blood pouring from his mouth and nose. Nanashi brushed his silvery hair back behind his ear and stood up, glaring at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had re-obtained his sword and was now holding it up, the point of the blade directed at Nanashi's throat. "Admit that you have been beaten and I will let you leave my house with your life, but continue this folly and I will destroy you."

Nanashi looked around frantically for his own sword, it had fallen from his hand when he hit the wall, but it was no where in site. 'Shit!' He thought to himself, 'I can't fight him without my sword!' Just as these thoughts had entered his mind, Sesshomaru had stepped back through the opening in the wall and with his right leg he kicked something at the young demon. Nanashi watched as his sword was sent clanking through the rubble and debris then landed at his feet. He looked up at his father, shocked. 'Did he actually just give me back my sword?' Nanashi wondered.

"Pick it up." Sesshomaru demanded. "I will not kill you when you are unarmed."

"Surprising." Nanashi hissed at him, "I never pegged you as honorable. I thought treachery was your only means of victory."

"You will pay for you insolence." Sesshomaru sneered, "I will not be disrespected by my own issue!"

Nanashi scowled at Sesshomaru as he picked up his sword and held it with both hands so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Your blood my run through my veins Sesshomaru but you are no longer my father!" He charged suddenly, swinging the sword back and forth wildly before him, blinded by his own rage. He barely noticed as Sesshomaru leaped into the air high above him and soared some fifteen feet away then landed behind Nanashi silently without the slightest tremble from the ground beneath him. He held his sword horizontally before him and it began to glow green, the swords aura swirled around the blade like some thick demonic cloud. Nanashi turned and his eyes grew wide as he saw the sword, he tried to dodge but it was too late, the words had already struck his ears and he knew that he was in full line of the blast.

"Dragon Strike!" Came the words from Sesshomaru's own mouth and as he spoke the sword let loose with a terrible burst of demonic energy. The impact of blast hit Nanashi dead on, his entire body erupted into a blaze of scintillant radiance. The courtyard seemed to fill with the greenish hue as well, the shadow of the blast reflected against Sesshomaru's face causing him to turn away. As the light faded and the courtyard was once again cast in its early evening splendor, Sesshomaru found himself standing alone. He looked around and could find no trace of Nanashi, it was as though the young mans body had disintegrated yet he could still sense his demonic aura.

Savannah: Uh-oh...thats not good.

Adrian: Yeah...

Savannah: Well anyways PLEASE REVIEW! I need your reviews to let me know what my post should be...PLEASE!!!


	34. A conversation without words

(Savannah here!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!Dodges flying objects...I promise to update alot sooner...sorry...anyways on with the chapter!!) 

Kagome walked down the hallways of the castle toward Sesshomaru's room. She had felt the demonic energy form his sword. She was wondering what had happned. Walking soon turned into jogging. She was worried now. When she finally reached his room, the door opened to reveal Lord Sesshomaru himself. He closed the door behind him and looked over to Kagome.

"What happened?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked distaught although never in his life would he show it. Sure, He had his normal demeanor, but she could feel the anger rising off of him in waves. But Kagome didnt need her demonic sneses nor her miko powers to know that. For some odd reason she could tell the slight differences in his demeanor. Her month stay at the castle had taught her the art of reading Sesshomaru. To a blind eye of someone who didnt know him, they wouldnt have known. But she was no fool.

"Nanashi, If he is indeed still alive, is no longer a part of this Sesshomaru's household, or family." he repleid in a dark voice. His voice would have Jken or maybe even Rin running away. Maybe she was a fool after all because she continued to questiion him.

"What happened? What he do?" She asked. But as expected he did not answer. He looked down at her and then turned his back. He walked gracefully down the hallway, his feet never missing a beat against the cold stone floors of the hallway. Kagome sighed. Maybe Kyo and Sani will know later. Sani, She was sure, wouldhear about it soon enough. Kagome turned on her heal and walked the opposite direction of the Lord of the castle. She had a long day and she needed a nap.

(Scene change)

Later in the night, Kagome walked through the beautiful garden. Yeah, It really had a calming affect on her. The atomsphere was so peaceful she was sure she could stay here forever. But she could not. She had training in the morning, then she and Lord Sesshomaru had to go get her mother, grandpa and little brother. Then the next day she would meet her father. Then more taining, and then the annual ball. After that, she would set out for battle. She had a long three days. She was terrified to say the least. She had been avoiding talking to Kyo and Sani about it. SHe knew Sani knew what will happen after the battle. Sesshomaru would kill her while she defended her father for as long as possible. To think though, these were very last days of living. In a week or two she'll become just another soul. She made a mental note to have fun at the annual ball, because after that, it was all down hill from there. SHe couldn'twait to see her family again. Tomorrow was going to be fun, Lord Sesshomaru or not. Sota would get to see her train, he was going to be so excited. The thought made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Came a voice, the only voice that would belong to you know who. For soem reason though, she did not hate him like she should. SHe did not fear him. She seemed strangely comfortable.

"Im laughing at the thought of my brother see me train." She answered, not looking at him.

"Yes, He seems quite fond of warriors." He answered walking toward her. Did...Did Sesshomaru call her a warrior? SHe sighed. Nope, that would never happen.

"Sorry Im up so late...Im just excited to see my family." She said. Why she was appoligizing to him, she would never know.

"Just remember you have important matters to attend to tomorrow. Dont stay out to late." he replied. His voice was cold, but to her...it sounded kind of softer. Again, she squashed it. Sesshomaru was going to kill her in a matter of weeks so it didnt matter. he stopped a few feet away form her. Why he didnt move to leave, he didnt know. He felt something pulling him toward her. Kagome looked toward him. His eyes softened when he saw her. Her ears twitched toward him. They found themselves stuck. Neither moving their gaze elsewhere. It was only a matter of minutes but to them it felt like a lifetime. They both seem to know what the other was thinking, or feeling. It was strange to say the least. Fuinally Sesshomaru felt his power retunr and her turned around.

Kagome watched him leave. His feet hitting the stone of the pathway of the garden. Kagome then realized, his pattern of walking was paraelle to her heart beat. And for reasons she could never fathom, it brought a smile to her face. It felt as though, they had a moment together. They had a whole conversation without any words.

Savannah: I know its short...sorry but I liked it. It could have been way better but I like it anyways.

Adrian: Well I liked it!

Savannah: Thanks! Anyways- Review please!


	35. He kissed her

(Hey this is Adrian, at this point in the story I am leaving it open for the Nanashi story line. I am not sure yet if he is dead or if he will make a comeback but I wanted to focus right now on kagome and Sesshomaru, Kagome's father is on his way, the great war is drawing close and Sesshomaru has plans to kill Kagome and her father once the battle is one but he suddenly realizes that his heart may no longer want to proceed with his fool proof plan so wages on a private battle inside himself.) 

Sesshomaru walked back into the castle, moving through the halls like a man lost in a fog. Had so much time passed? Was the battle drawing that close? Kagome's hanyou father would be arriving soon and with him the promise of a new era. Sesshomaru still planned to kill the hanyou and take over his lands but he was suddenly wondering if it would be possible for him to carry out his plan to kill Kagome. The moments that he had spent with her in the garden, the silent conversation that had transpired between them had him questioning his motives. What had happened to him that he had weakened this much, had she possibly put some type of spell on him, using her miko powers. "Impossible." He hissed between clenched teeth. He slid his fingers through his long silvery hair and narrowed his eyes; his mind was going a mile a minute. He knew now that Kagome was a threat to his plan. He couldn't allow this to go on a moment later but his problem at hand was how was he going to convince her father to fight for him if Kagome was dead when he arrived? "Kurukawa-Shun…"Sesshomaru spoke the words slowly as though the name was menacing in itself. Kurukawa-Shun was the ruler of the Southern lands, a fierce dragon demon and Sesshomaru had heard reports from scouts that he was in the area, raising his troops. If Kagome was sent to train on her own in the general vicinity where Kurukawa had set up camp, she would be destroyed. There was no way that Kagome on her own could defeat such a foe, but then there was there was the matter of Sani and Kyo. Sesshomaru had made a mistake by letting his servants become to close to the girl; they would defiantly try to stop him from killing her. He had act quickly, before Sani or Kyo figured out what he was up to. He would take her to the edge of Kurukawa's base camp and leave her there, tonight. It would be the same as when he left her in the forest surrounding his castle to battle the Youkai bear only this time he would not be reviving her. She would trust him. It was part of her training, a new type of defense test to ready her for battle. When she was dead, Sesshomaru would tell her father that she had been killed during training. That would certainly aide him in defeating the enemy. Nothing is more fierce then the rage of a father who has lost his only daughter. The plan was perfect, nothing would stand in his way now, Kagome would no longer be a problem for him and her death would secure his alliance with her father. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked back in the direction of the garden, Kagome had left. Sesshomaru heard the door slide and her foot steps echoed through out the empty corridors. The girl was probably heading back to her room to rest before her training in the morning.

"Change of plans girl." Sesshomaru growled as he walked down the hall towards Kagome's room. "Such a pity that you won't be here to welcome your family but no matter, they all will be joining you soon."

As Sesshomaru neared Kagome's room he heard the sounds of laughter coming from inside. He stopped just outside the door and listened, Rin and Yuri were sitting on Kagome's bed jabbering as young children often did. He was suddenly glad that he had bought Yuri for her; it would help her when she learned of Kagome's death. He couldn't stand for the thought of Rin being unhappy and she loved Kagome so much.

"I don't know what it was." Kagome was saying to the girls, "There was just something in his eyes when he spoke to me. He was cold as usual but I think that it was an act, he didn't seem like himself. He seemed…different…kind…almost."

Rin giggled, "I think Kagome-Chan is in love!" Both girls squealed with excitement.

Kagome blushed suddenly, "No, no...No! That's not it at all." Kagome waved her hands back and forth frantically as the girls continued to giggle. "Me in love, with Sesshomaru! It's ridiculous; he hates me…doesn't he?" She sat back against the bed and sighed, "But then again when he walked away tonight, there was an unspoken…thing…that passed between us. Could it be possible?"

Rin smiled and looked to Kagome, "I think so Okah-san. You don't know Sesshomaru-Sama like I know him. I would never fear him even when he is cold and distant because I know that he would protect me and defend me with his life. He has a heart Okah-san, a big heart and there is a place for you in it, I know it! Just give him time I know that he cares about you. I have seen the look in his eyes when I talk about you. I think the two of you would be the best parents for Yuri and me!" Rin giggled and fell back against the bed. Yuri joined her in her giggling and soon both girls were in the middle of a tickling match on kagome's bed. Kagome sat back, floored by what Rin said; there was no way that Lord Fluffy cared anything about her. It just wasn't possible.

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, his eyes wide with disbelief. So the wench thought that there was a 'thing' between them. He had to stop this before it went any further; Kagome has to die, tonight. He couldn't stand it any more, and Rin constantly referring to her as mother. She actually thought that Kagome and Sesshomaru could be her parents. It was true, Sesshomaru thought of the girl as his daughter. He loved her as a father loved his daughter though he was the last one to admit it but still it was true. But Kagome her mother…his wife? It was insane!

Sesshomaru turned suddenly and stormed through the open door way into Kagome's very chambers, something he had not done in the entire month that she had been there.

"Rin, Yuri. You will go to your room now and go to bed. Kagome has training to do and you are disturbing her."

Kagome wanted to protest, that the girls weren't bothering her but she was too shocked by his sudden appearance to say much of anything. How long had he been out there, what had he over heard? The girls hopped off the bed and obediently left to go to their room, each saying goodnight to Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru. When the girls were gone Sesshomaru turned and closed Kagome's door.

"Stand and face me." He said to her, "I refuse to speak to you when you're sitting on that thing." Referring to her western style bed.

Kagome pulled her robe around herself, canceling her bare flesh that was only slightly concealed by the skimpy night gown that she wore. She suddenly wished that she had packed Pj's instead.

"They weren't bothering me…"She stammered, regaining her composure as she slipped from the bed and stood on the floor staring at Sesshomaru.

"Silence." He barked, "Come here."

Kagome walked hesitantly towards him, something didn't feel right. He wasn't planning on killing her now was he, before her family arrived…before meeting her father! "Sesshomaru…"She said in a small, frail voice. God how she wished for Inuyasha, if only Kikyo hadn't…She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. This was her fight now.

Sesshomaru stared at her; he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was terrified of him. Where was her back talk now, why didn't she stand up to him? She seemed too small suddenly, so frail and so very female. His heart was thumping terribly fast in his chest; he couldn't stop staring at her. 'Don't lose your nerve.' He hissed at himself, 'This girl is going to die…'

"There is more training that you require and I have decided that you are to begin it tonight." He had trouble getting the words out, what was wrong with him…why did he have such trouble doing this, she was nothing to him.

"Alright." Kagome said in a small, soft voice. "I'll change clothes then."

Sesshomaru nodded but he didn't leave, all he could do was stand there and stare at her. He saw her in a completely different light, the robe that she ware did little to conceal her beauty, the corner of it slipped off her right shoulder revealing her smooth flawless flesh. The brown satin materiel of the robe matched her nighty; it had black leafy designs woven into it. It looked so seductive next to her tan flesh but Sesshomaru suddenly found himself wanting to rip it off of her. Kagome blinked as she noticed Sesshomaru looking her over.

"Umm…you wanna get outta here so I can get dressed?" She said in her usually haughty candor.

His feet wouldn't move his eyes wouldn't leave her he could take this no longer and he suddenly wondered if even after she was dead if he would be free of her. Sesshomaru reached out suddenly and grabbed Kagome by the shoulder, pulling her so close to him that her face was practically pressed up against his. He felt her stiffen in his grasp and she shivered as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"How dare you do this to me?!" He screamed suddenly, "I am Lord Sesshomaru and to be made to feel this way by a Hanyou such as you!"

Kagome's eyes went wide with fear, her body quivering as he held her tighter then suddenly, just when she thought her life had ended, he did something so unexpected that even Sesshomaru himself was taken aback, he kissed her!

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome against him with such a force that it almost hurt, and then he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her hard and deep. His wrapped his arm around her in a tight embrace, she could feel the warmth of his hand pressed against the small of her back, his hips grinded against her as he drew himself closer to her, she could feel his excitement growing. Then suddenly, when Kagome thought that she would melt from the intense heat between them, Sesshomaru released her and drew back. He stood there now, looking her over but drawing in deep, hungry breaths. He seemed lost for words; all he could do was stand there and look. Kagome was immediately surprised that Sesshomaru remained there with her and didn't turn and dart off as he was so accustomed to doing. 'Am I supposed to say something here?' She thought.

Sesshomaru looked away suddenly; he was both furious and ashamed. "Go to bed." He told her, in a low cold voice. "There is no training tonight. It was my plan to take you to the edge of the forest where I was sure that a powerful demon would kill you, and I was going to leave you there."

Kagome blinked, confused. "Why didn't you?" She asked, "Why did you change your mind?"

He glared at her suddenly, his face red with anger and embarrassment, "Isn't it obvious you little fool! I am in love with you"  
Savannah: O.o he said it!

Adrian: Yep he said it!!

Savannah: Review please!


	36. Mood swings

( OK so this is Savannah...TOTALLY UNEXPECTED! but thats ok...I can work around it and still keep my idea...ok on with story...shall we?) 

Kagome just stared. What was she supoose to do??? Did she hear him right?? If so, Does...does she love him back? Yeah she liked him. After there garden silent conversation, she admitted she liked him but...did she love him? What was she supopose to do? What was she suppose to say?? UGH!!! Sesshomaru didnt give her time to reply though. He left without another word. CRAP!! OMG! What the hell?? Suddenly she was angry. Angry that he had planned on killing her before she got a chance to meet her father. That was it. She could at least respondto that. She ran out of her room and looked down the hallway to see Sesshoamru's retreating form.

"SESSHOMARUUUUU!!!!!!!!" She yelled. She stomped toward him. He didnt turn around but he did stop. Kagome fianlly reached him and turned him around to face her. Without warning and without thinking she slapped him. The sounds of 'SMACK' came through the queit hallways.

"How dare you?! How dare you THINK about having me killed before I met my father! What the hell is wrong with you??!" She began questioning. Sesshomaru, to shocked to get angry, just stared. "ANswer me you bastard!" She shrieked. Finally coming back to reality, he glared and began to growl.

"I didnt, Did I?" He asked now fully angry when he began to feel the sting on his cheek. If it was anybody else. They would be dead by now.

"How could even THINK about doing that? What would Rin and Yuri say?? What kind of cold hearted bastard are you??" She snarled. That was like a stab at his heart, and his pride. Not only was he slapped, but she was furious at him. And by the sounds of it...She didnt return his feelings. Now he was angry.

"Do not come into my house, Insult me and then slap me Wench! I will kill you without a second thought If thats what you want?" His voice was dangerous. She suddenly regrtted what she did. But her pride would not back down.

"Im leaving. Tonight! Im going to get my mother and were coming back .As soon as my father is here, Im joining him at HIS castle. I'll see you on the battle grounds Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice was equally dangerous. She...she was leaving? Sesshomaru didnt know what to do. What to say. He just watched her stomp back to her room. he could hear the rumbling of stuff being thrown into her giagantic bag. And he could heard her crying. Never in all of his life did her EVER feel...so...So lowly.

(Scene change)

Kagome wipped the tears coming down her face. That...That bastard!! How could she ever think he could change?! It was times like these she wish she could see Inuyasha. Oh no. She still had to say goodbye to Kyo, Sani, Yuri and Rin. Well she was coming back right? So there was no need. She stopped packing. Thats right. She was coming back to meet her father. She didnt need to pack. She sighed and pulled out better clothes for traveling than the nightgown she was wearing. She pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. She pulled on a warm coat and put her hair in a messy bun. She tied her sword to her side and grabbed the stuff she would need. It was only going to take the rest of the night and part of the morning to make it there if she onyl stopped twice, and no sleep. With all that settled she grabbed her small bag with her food in it and some cooking stuff and made her way out of her room..only to smakc right into a chest. She looked up, half expecting it to be Sesshomaru. She was about to open her mouth to say she was leaving until she met the eyes of Sani. She relaxed and gave a weak smile.

"Hey Sani." She half whispered.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Kagome looked down.

"Im going to get my mother, grandpa and little brother. Ill be back, dont worry." She replied in a small voice. Sani was no fool.

"What happened?" he asked. Kagome sighed.

"Youre to smart for your own good. Im just mad at Lord fluffy. I cant stand that jerk! Anyways, I gotta go if i wanna make it ther by noon tomorrow." She said. Sani stood his ground.

"You cant go by yourself. There's an army out there somewhere. If they saw you, you'd be killed or worse. Please Kagome. Dont let Sesshomaru push you around." He said.

"Im not pushing her around." Came the ever so cold voice of none other than lord fluffy himself. Sani slowly turned around. "Leave us Sani." Sani hesitated, stealing a glance at Kagome and then left. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru about to protest but was cut off,

"Silence girl. Im not here to order you to stay. I will take you to your home and return you here safely. Come on." He ordered. i thought he wasnt there to order her around? Oh well. she followed him quietly, looking at everything but him. He seem to be doing the same. It wasnt just silence. It was awkward silence. Kagome finally stole a glance at him. There. She saw that flicker in his eyes. It was...somehting she couldnt place her finger on. She briefly wonder it if is was guilt, but squashed the thought. Lord Sesshomaru wouldnt feel guilty about anything. He was nothing but a cold hearted, arrogant, pompous jerk! She sighed suddenly. Still though, She couldnt help but wonder why he loved her? She still couldnt get that image out of her head. He had kissed her. He kissed her! It was so odd. And then he admitted his feelings! He, The lord of western lands, cold hearted Sesshomaru, admitted his feelings! He let her live. And how did she repay him...by slapping him thats how. Ok so it was time to make admeends.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" She said quietly though she knew he heard her. He didnt answer, nor did he look at her but she knew he was listening to her.

"Im sorry for slapping you. I let my anger get the best of me. Im sorry, I should have kept my feelings in check." She said. He stopped walking. She stopped as well and turned toward him.

'Does this mean you do not wish to leave until morning?" he asked. Was...was it just her or did he sound like he wanted her to stay.

"uh well...I guess so." She replied. The look on his face was both relieved and annoyed. She half laughed.

"Sorry again." She whispered before passing him. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She turned to him in confusion.

"Perhaps me actions were a bit rash as well. The thought of having you left to be killed was dishonorable. For that, I appoligize." He whispered back. The appoligy was for her ears only. Picking up on that she nodded and he released he shoulder. She quietly walked back to her room in a daze. Her mind trying to comprehend everything at once. The only question that kept reappearing was...Did she love him back?

Savannah: Sorry...it could have been better. But still. Kagome is just as stubborn as Sesshomaru. So Your gonna have to wait until the annaul ball if you want more of Sess/Kag fluff. Tomorrow (In the story) is the only time their gonna be alone for the next two days. After they get her family and return back to the castle, everyone is going to be to busy to be alone...anyways hope you liked it!

Adrian: Keep Reading people!

Savannah: Review please!


	37. Sesshomaru's ranting

(Adrian here! A funny chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!) 

Sani gasped and nearly fell over when the door to his room suddenly flew open and Lord Sesshomaru stormed in. Sani thought he was dead for sure; he glanced over at Kyo and noticed that he was as white as a ghost, and his eyes were as huge as saucers. He quickly grabbed the silk sheet that barely covered his naked bottom half and pulled it up to his chin. Sani yanked on the sheet enough to ensure that his private area was covered then he took a deep breath and looked at Sesshomaru.

"She has some nerve!" Sesshomaru ranted, throwing his hands up into the air. "I let her live when I could easily have taken her out in the forest and had her killed! I let her live and this is how she repays me, she slaps me, she calls me foul names and insults my integrity. What nerve the wench has!"

Sani blinked, "Am I suppose to know whom you are speaking about?"

"I think he is talking about Kagome." Kyo said in a small voice.

Sesshomaru stopped ranting then turned and looked at Kyo as though he had just realized that the other demon was there. "What are you doing in here?" He growled.

Kyo blushed, "Nothing!" He squeaked then pulled the sheet up over his head.

Sesshomaru looked back to Sani. "Nothing yet." Sani corrected as he glared at Sesshomaru. "You barged in before we had a chance."

Sesshomaru frowned, irritated. "Kyo get out." He barked.

"I'm naked!" Kyo protested from beneath the sheet. "I'm sure you wouldn't want one of your servants running the halls nude!"

Sani rolled his eyes, "Kyo you're not going anywhere, Sesshomaru is leaving."

Sesshomaru and Sani locked eyes for the moment and Sani was sure that he was done for but he stood his ground. "Has this entire house gone mad? First the wench slaps me and now you talk back to me! I should kill all of you right now."

"But you and I both know that you won't." Sani grabbed his pants and slid them on quickly then slid out of the bed and walked over to Sesshomaru. He was slightly shorter than his master and had to look up to meet the dog demons gaze. "And we all know why you wouldn't have Kagome killed. Stop running around here ranting some rabid dog and start acting like a man. Kagome slapped you because you hurt her. I don't know what has transpired between the two of you since she came here and I frankly don't want to know but the fact is that you had originally planned to have her and her father killed. Nothing that you do or say can erase the anger that she must obviously feel because of that and now, if she has any romantic feelings for you at all its going to make it even worse that you planned to have her killed because now she is disappointed on top of everything else. You have your work cut out for you on this one and you have less than two days to show her how you feel because if you don't win her over before you reach her house in the future, then you won't have another chance. Her family will stand in the way of everything that has happened over the past month and you will become but a distant memory."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he stared at Sani. For a moment Sani thought that he was going to strike him but then Sesshomaru sighed, "I can't let that happen." He said.

Sani nodded, "Then I suggest you stay on your best behavior and show Kagome that you do have a good side other wise you may be in for another slap."

After Sesshomaru had left Sani shut the door tight and locked it then he turned back to Kyo. "You can come out of hiding now you little coward." He said, grinning. Kyo pulled down the sheet and Sani stripped his pants off again then walked to Kyo and slid under the sheet with him.

"Did we just witness Lord Sesshomaru upset over a woman?" Kyo asked.

Sani laughed, "yeah, amazing isn't it."

"Scary is more like what I was thinking. What makes him think that kagome would ever want to be with him, she hates him."

Sani smiled sweetly. "Sometimes my beautiful little wolf, things can be deceiving."

Kyo laughed, "Your joking right? Kagome has no feelings for Sesshomaru."

Sani shrugged, he let his hand slide down Kyo's slender back to the tail that lay draped out over the bedding, then he slid his fingers between the fur of the tail. "I guess that is something that we will have to wait and see."

Kyo smiled, "You're such a sly fox you know that?"

Sani smirked, "That's what I have been told." He pulled the sheet up over them suddenly then leaned forward and kissed Kyo hard on the lips. Kyo wrapped his arms around Sani and pulled him close as Sani put out the candles.

Savannah: HAhaha Sesshomaru has his work cut out for him!

Adrian: Hehehe Sani and Kyo...(Drools)

Savannah: Um while I mop up his drool, You should review please!


	38. Sesshomaru's past

(Hey There everyone It's Savannah! Sorry I've been lacking in my updating. sorry again. Im not feeling good right now but I'll try to do my best. Anyways hope you like it!!) 

Kagome walked silently down the hallways of the castle toward Sesshomaru's study. She couldn't wait to see her family again. She couldn't wait to show off her new moves and sword to Souta. It was going to be so fun. The thought brought a smile to her face and a skip to her step. She hummed as she walked down the castle hallways. She stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Come in." Came a murmur form behind the door. Kagome opened the door and walked inside.

"You ready to go?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru stood and walked toward the door. He stopped mere inches away from Kagome. Her breath caught in her throat. Was he going to kiss her again? Her heart pounded against her chest. Did she want him to? She was locked into his golden orbs. Her magenta eyes danced. What was he doing? Finally, after what seemed like forever of staring there was a knock at the door. She could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru growl. In walked Jaken. Man, she didnt know if she wanted to kick him or well she would never kiss him. Yeah, Kicking sounded good. Before she got the chance though, Sesshomaru put a boot to Jaken's head.

"This better be good." He growled. Jaken muffled words but no one could understand him. Sesshomaru lifted his foot so Jaken could speak.

"Sorry for disturbing you my lord. This Jaken is not worthy..." Jaken wailed at Sesshomaru's feet. Kagome growled.

"Get on with it Jaken!" She snapped. Sesshomaru looked at her almosted shocked. He let one of his rare smiles slip. Jaken wailed in fear and took a step back. Sesshomaru went back to his cold expression.

"S-sorry My lord! I've only came to let you know that everything is prepared for your journey." Jaken shrieked and ran out of the study. Kagome smiled.

"Well I guess we should get going." Kagome said turning to leave. She felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Oh no...please dont kiss me...' Kagome thought, 'I dont know If I can resist you this time...'

As if reading her thoughts his hand dropped.

"Come." he commanded, his voice was his usaul coldness but for some reason...it sounded so nice to her. She had only heard that when he spoke to Rin. Kagome smiled. He was being strangely nice to her even after she had slapped him and insulted him. SHe had a strange feeling Kyo and Sani had something to do with it. Woman's intention. She walked out of the study with Sesshomaru following her.

"Are we walking there?" She asked. Silence.

'Yes." He answered. She nodded. More silence. His boots hit the stone hallways of the castle. It was music to her ears. His steps were equal to her heat and she liked that. It brought her peace. She walked beside him, in silence. Every once in awhile she'd catch him glancing at her. Ok. Now it was getting annoying.

"What?! you keep looking at me..." She asked turning her head to him. He smirked.

"Nothing wench." he answered. Kagome scoffed. He was going to have stop calling her that.

"Whatever fluffy." She mummbled. He stopped smirking, which earned a soft giggle come from Kagome. He half snorted. They were back to square one. He mentally sighed. They walked out into the courtyard and toward the forest. Kagome's usual heavy backpack was now pretty small and light.

"Why did you bring your bag?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to get some more clothes while I was home and some more supplies. I also packed some food so that i could eat on the way there. I do eat you know." She answered. He remained silent as they passed his Castle's barrier and into the busy forest. Kagome glanced at him. Why was he always so emotionless?

"Hey Sesshomaru, Can I ask you something?" She asked looking up at him. His eyes shifted to look at her but he said nothing. She was use to it though.

"What do you have against emotions and humans?" She aksed. Sesshomaru remained quiet for a long time. She finally gave up on him replying. Like he would really reveal his past to her. She should have known.

"I was 17 in human years. My father and mother were together then. They were happy and I was happy. My mother had brought one of her lady-in-waiting with her. She was about 15 then and she was human. Her name was Sakura. After awhile I began to grow fond of her. And soon I was courting her. My father was pleased, he was always fond of humans. But my mother was not happy. She didn't aprove of me courting a Servant girl. One night I awoke to a comotion coming from my mother's room. I went to find out what had happened," Sesshomaru said but he had stopped there. Kagome looked up at him in awe. Had he just opened up to her? Did he...show her trust? The feeling she had right now were mixed. She didn't know what to think of it. She had never seen this side of Sesshomaru and she frankly thought she never would. A month or two ago they were enemies. Sure, they had teamed up to beat Naraku but that was only because they shared a common enemy. If someone would have told her that she would join forces with Sesshomaru and her supposed dead father to fight in a war, then have him confess his love to her and then tell her about his past, she would have died laughing. She would have enver believed it. The sound of Sesshomaru's voice brought her back to reality.

"...She had killed my mother. I saw her standing over my mother, covered in blood. How my mother was tooken down by a mere human, I will never know. My youkai blood raged and I slaughtered her. I vowed then to never fall in love again. I hated humans. Soon my father remarried. To a human no less. I was disgusted at my father for it. I left then, after Inuyasha was born. I could not and would not stay to watch a filthy half-breed grow up." He finsihed. Kagome's eyes danced. He sounded so hurt. Kagome had never seen a hurt look in his eyes before.

"I'm so sorry to bring up so painful memories." Kagome whispered. He snorted.

"The past is the past. There is nothing to be down with it now." His voice returned to it's harsh coldness. Kagome stopped walking. He sounded so much like Inuyasha when he said that. Sesshomaru was not the man she thought he was. He did have feelings, although he kept them locked away. He looked at her.

"Thank...Thank you for sharing that with me. It...It means alot to me." Kagome said looking up at him. His once cold eyes were brighter. He looked so different. Of course, to a naked eye, one would not see the change. But she did. ANd that's all that mattered.

Savannah: Awe...that was so sad and sweet at the same time. I really like this chapter. I appoligies for Sesshomaru's ooc'ness but I hope you guys still liked it.

Adrian: (Sniff) I...I loved it!

Savannah: I hope you guys review!


	39. The Truth about Nanashi

(Hey this is Adrian! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! Ive been extremely busy lately. please forgive me. Anyways, this chapter goes into more detail about Sesshomaru's past. (Which is totally made up by the way...) Anyways Hope you like it!)

Seeshomaru nodded though he said nothing. He could not believe that the pain of the past still haunted him this way. He tried to push the thoughts away, hard as it was and looked to Kagome. "If your tiered, we can stop and rest now. This spot is as safe as any and we have traveled for quite a distance already." He watched as Kagome, nodding to him, set her geer against a spruce tree and then lowered herself to the ground beside it. She sat crossed legged, her eyes heavy with sleepiness, and gently ran her fingers through her long locks. Sesshomaru watched her for some time before losing interest. He walked away from her, following the sounds of rushing water that was coming from a near by river. He sat down along the bank of the river and watched the waves beating against the rocks below. Sharing the memories of his past with Kagome did nothing to mend his ailing heart, if anything it only made him seem more pathetic. He felt like a fool for having allowed such emotions to over power him, yet again. He realized now that he had made a terrible mistake in allowing Kagome to know his true feelings for him. He could not and would not harm her now but he understood that She could never return the effection that he had some how developed for her. It angered him to no end that She had made him feel this way, and then on top of that to treat him so disrespectefuly. He had poured his heart out to him and in return She slapped him. "Wench!" He muttered under his breath. "Why do I even bother? You needn't be worried about me kissing you again, it won't happen." He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the wind, resting his hands on his knees he apeared to be in deep mediatation though he was atuned to the world around him, noone could sneak up on him like this, he wouldn't allow himself to become so helpless but he needed to release some of the stress that had built up over the last few days. He half expected his mind to be filled with thoughts of Kagome but instead his mind was taken back in time, back to the night that his mother had been killed...

Sesshomaru's mother was a very beuatiful demon, being of the dog demon race and looking much like Sesshomaru himself, it is from her that he received the moon on his forhead. She had the same long silvery locks of hair and the same Moko-moko that both Sesshomaru and his father sported. She was youthfull looking as most demons were and had a very serene face though her temper was as fierce an any demon and She was not a foe to be reckoned with. She loved her son and wanted only the best for him and when She found him sporting with a servant girl, the shame was too much for her to bare. She called Sesshomaru to her and explained the problem that She had with his human lover Sakura, She forebid him from seeing her further and Sesshomaru being the head strong youth that he was refused. It was his intention to take Sakura and leave his parents home. He was certain that he could begin a life with the human girl and be happy, even at the loss of his family.

"Inu-Taishou?" Came the sweet femine voice of his beloved demoness.

Inu-Taishou looked to his wife and smiled. "What is it my love?"

His queen did not return the smile, She had a look of concern on her face, "My Lord, I blieve that our son has run off with that...human." The word sliped off her tounge with venom.

Inu-Taishou shruged, "It was eminant that he would choose to take the girl and leave, the kids are in love after all."

The lady narrowed her golden eyes, "My Lord, it is unexceptable. I forbid him from seeing her, his actions now are in direct definace of my command."

"What would you have me do?" Her husband looked to her, the look on his face taking on a more serious demenor. "Would you prefur that I hunt them down, slay the girl and drag Sesshomaru back?"

His wife nodded, "If need be."

The dog demon shook his head, "I will not. It is Sesshomaru's life, and what he chooses to do with it is up to him. I will not stand in the way of his decision, especially when it comes to love."

Sesshomaru's mother narrowed her eyes, "Love." She spat the word as though the sound of it ofended her. "If you won't do anything, then I shall." With that She turned on her heels and left, the sounds of her bare feet slaping the marbel floors echoed throughout the castles mighty halls.

Sesshomaru and Sakura hadn't made it very far from the castle when they stoped to rest. They found a spot beneath a cherry blossom tree, the very tree from which Sakura was named. Sesshomaru picked one of the flowers from the tree and placed it in her hair. Sakura blushed as Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "Nothing will ever keep us apart now." He said to her, "You and I will be one being from this moment on." The night enveloped the two, sheilding them from the rest of the world as they fell asleep in each otehrs arms, the next day when they awoke they found themselves surrounded by gaurds from Sesshomaru's palace, his mother had found him after all.

Reluctantly Sesshomaru and Sakura returned to the palace, only because Sesshomaru's mother promised that if they both coroperated that Sakura would be unharmed.

Sesshomaru's mother smiled as she sat beside her son, she stroked his long silvery locks with her fingers and kissed his forehead. "My child." She whispered to him, "You think that I have done this out of cruelty but it is for your own good, it is to protect you. Humans are vile, dirty honorless creatures. They care only for themselves and can't possibly know the true nature of love because they love only wealth and material possessions. Do you think that this girl loves you because of who you are, or what you can provide for her?"

"You do not know her mother." Sesshomaru said in that same cold, cool demenor that he would soon become so accustomed to. "You can not possibly begin to understand what we share." He stood, pulling away from his mothers grasp and left.

Sakura and Sesshomaru saw less and less of each other as the months passed though they tried when ever they could to be alone, Sesshomaru's mother always kept a watchfull eye out.

Sesshomaru was awakened in the night as Sani entered his room, shaking his young master. "Sesshomaru-sama." He whispered, "Its time."

Sesshomaru woke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Are you sure?" He asked the Kitsune.

Sani nodded, "Her pain began an hour ago, your mother says it won't be long now."

Sesshomaru rose from his bed and dressed, he seemed rather calm which surprised Sani greatly. He had expected Sesshomaru to be a nervous wreck but he suprisingly he wasn't.

Saani followed Sesshomaru down the hall to Sakura's room though he stood outside the door as Sesshomaru entered. He was met with protest from the servant girls but one look from his cold, golden eyes warned them to stand away from him, he would not be led away from Sakura's side. Thirty minutes later Sesshomaru watched while Sakura nursed her newborn son. She smiled and looked to Sesshomaru, "Nanashi." She said and Sesshomaru nodded.

Inu-Taishou proudly held his new grandson in his arms, cooing gently to the child. "Look how strong he is already." He lauged as the infant held onto his finger tightly.

His Queen fround as she stared at the child. "He's a half demon." He scowled, "Anyone that sees though dog ears atop his head will know that he is not pure Yokai. "

Sesshomaru slid a finger over the infants ears, the baby giggled as though it tickled. "They should be easy enough to hide, a simple spell and we can create an illusion that he is full yokai."

"An illusion." His mother hissed, "And that is all it will be."

Sakura smiled as she looked at the baby, "He is perfect the way that he is."She said, "There is no need to hide his true form, I think the ears are cute."

"Still..."Sesshomaru said, "It would be safer for him. Hanyou's are not well liked."

The great Inu-taishou created the illusion that Nanashi would hide beneath for many years to come, despite Sakura's wishes, but even the illusion did nothing to please Sesshomaru's mother. She was infuriated and humiliated by the birth of what she considered to be an abomination, Yokai and Humans were not equals and therefore should not mate and the fact that her own son had fathered such a child was more then she could bare.

As time went on the anger of the birth festered within the demon Queen.

She could not stand the site of the child or his human mother and she longed to be rid of them. Three months had passed since the childs birth and the Queen had finally had all she could take of the two and she had finally devised a plan to be rid of them, at least the child but she hoped that the loss of the baby would drive the motehr insane and in a sence, she would be rid of her. At least Sesshomaru would have no more use for her, what good was a mad woman to the future Lord of the western Lands?

The Queen walked through the halls of the palace sure of her paln, it was the right thing to do, for her son. She threw open the doors to the room that Sakura shared with her child and went directly to the cradle. She reached in and picked up the baby, looking him over. She glanced slightly to Sakura then turned and walked out of the room. Sakura jumped from her bed and ran after her, "Where are you taking him!" She demanded, "Where are you taking my child!"

The Queen clutched the child tightly to her chest and moved quickly down the halls, ignoring Sakura's pleas. Sakura soon lost sight of her evil mother-in law for the demon Queen moved at an inhuman speed. Sakura finally fell to her knees, sobbing and defeated, there was nothing that she could do.

Later that night Sesshomaru threw open the doors to his motehrs room where he found her lieing on her bed drinking a cup of tea. "These are my personal chambers, how dare you?" She hissed at him.

"Where is he mother?" He growled angrily, "Where is the child?"

"Gone." She said simply, "And its for the best, believe me."

"Damn you!" He yelled suddenly, "Damn you to hell, I will find him and when I do I am taking son and my wife and I am leaving this place and I dare you to follow us again!" He left the room, breaking the frame of the door as he slid it hrad back into place.

All night Sesshomaru and his father searched for the baby then by chance a servant girl explained to them with a weepy face what had become of the child. He had been taken to the edge of the forest and left just outside of a human village wrapped in a rags so that he would be anoymous. While Sesshomaru and Lord Inu-Taishou left for the village, Sakura, grief striken found her way to the demon Queens chambers. There is no greater strength in all the world, then a mother, human or Demon, protecting her child or in this case mourning that child.

Fortunatly in the human village the daughter of the village head, a young and tender beauty found the baby and took him in. She was feeding him goats milk from a glass bottle when the two Demon lords found her, oddly enough she showed no fear when they entered her home. "I wondered if this child's family would soon apear to claim him." She said softly as she handed the baby to his grandfather. "I must say that I am sadded to see him go, I was becoming quite fond of him."

Inu-Taishou stared into the young girls eyes and slowly a smile crossed his lips, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he recognized the look in the old mans eyes.

"Thank you my lady." He said to her, "I will never forget the kindness that you have shown to this child, it means more to us then you can know."

The girl bowed in respect to him.

"tell me your name my Lady, so that I amy return the favor to you some day."

The girl smiled, "My Lord," She said softly, "My name is Izaoi."

"Izaoi." He whispered in responce, "That name I shall never forget."

They returned to the castle shortly after retrieving the baby, Sesshomaru first went to Sakura's room and when he didn't find her there he thought the worst, would his mother actually go so far as to have murdered Sakura? He wondered if she was capable of such a horrible thing, but what he found when he went to his mothers room was the last thing in the world that he had expected.

He could hear the desperate sobbing even before he opened the broken door, he knew that voice, it was his beloved bride and mother of his child. Anger consumed him, "Mother!" He shouted as he busted through the doorway, "What have you..." He stopped dead in his tracks, his father stopped behind him still holding the baby.

Sakura sat on the floor, covered head to toe in blood and the Demon Queen lay dead behind her. Sakura clutched a bloody dagger in her right hand, "I...I...didn't mean to but...my baby..." She looked up, cringing as she saw the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, the fury that was building inside of him. He could't deal with this.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" She wailed, "I..." She stopped abruptly looking to Inu-taishou standing behind his son, holding Sakura's infant, she gasped, "Oh God! What have I done?"

Sakura stood and ran to Sesshomaru, "Forgive me!" She wailed as she ran to arms that did not open for her. Instead, he slashed out with his poison claw and caught the girl across the chest.

"Sesshomaru!" His father cried out. But it was too late, the girl fell, dead, onto the body of the demon that she has slayed and Sesshomaru turned, without a word and left the room.

The great Demon Lord looked over the two bodies, it was too late to revive his Queen, her soul had been taken and the tensaiga could not pull souls back from the neather world. He looked at Sakura then, what could be achieved of reviving her? Would Sesshomaru forgive her or would he slay her again? And once the Tensaiga had been used to resurect her, it could not be used on her again. Should he suffer the girl to die twice? Finally he turned, holding the child to his chest and left the room, two sons had lost two mothers in the same night and for the first time the great Dog demon was at a loss.

Sesshomaru had changed somehow that night, if things had happened differently perhaps he would have become more like his fatehr and not so full of hate, but what was done was done and he could not change the past.

Nanashi was told very little of his mother as he grew up, he did not know what had happened that night and he did not understand his fathers hatred of Mortals. More to the point he didn't seem to understand why his father seemed to dislike him so much though he tried effortlessly to win his fathers approval, Sesshomaru could not be swayed. Nanashi reminded him of all the errors of his life. When Inu-taishou died, Nanashi was crushed. He knew that he would never receive the same love and kindness from his father that his grandfather had shown him, at least he had sani.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his trance by the sounds of someone walking behind him. He turned and saw kagome standing there with a look of both shock and concern on her face. It was then that Sesshomaru realized that he had been crying. "Sakura was Nanashi's mother." He said softly, "All these years, I have allowed my hatred of humans and half-breeds to push my own flesh and blood away from me, hating him because his mother was a human, just as I hate Inuyasha. My son is a Hanyou and I covered it up with an illusion, to make him look like a full yokia though he is not, he is the same as my own pathectic hanyou brother. How could I have been so cruel to my own child? I have caused him to hate me now."

He looked to Kagome, waiting for her response. He expected her to yell at him, call him names, tell him how awfull he was but instead she sat down beside and and looked at the lake. she was silent for the longest time then she said softly, "Grief makes us do strange things. I learned that from traveling with Inuyasha, his grief over the loss of Kikyou had changed him but he was able to give up his anger and find peace again. I am sure that you can too Sesshomaru. I don't think that Nanashi hates you, I think that he is still waiting for you to be a father to him. If he is half human then he can forgive you, and he can love you. He just needs to be showed that you care."

Savannah: (sniffs) How sad.

Adrain: I know. But dont worry. Its going to get better.

Savannah: I hope so...ANyways REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	40. The Traitor

(Adrian here...Savannah is having alittle writer's block so I took over this chapter. Dont worry about Savannah though. she'll be back for another chapter soon. Sorry its taking so long to update...(sniffs) The story is almost done...anyways...here's another chapter!)

Kurkawa-Shun had gathered his army near the boundaries of the great dog demons domain. More and more of Sesshomaru's ememies were gathering, pledging their alliegnce to Kurkawa-Shun, amoung those enemies were the panther demons of whom Kurkawa had been in allience with for many generations. They had faught together long ago when Lord Inu-Taishou ruled, when Sesshomaru was just his eager little pup. Now the father was dead and the son rose up to take his place and fight to preserve all that his father had fought and died for. A large fire was built and the armies gathered roated meat and drank in celebration of their upcoming victory. They were determined that they would soon crush Sesshomaru and his army.  
It was dark but the ememce fire lit the area well enough to see if any spies or assasins were approching, gaurds were statuioned throughout the area and they were heavily armed. They were suprised however when the young demon boy walked right up to the camp, fearlessly and demanded to be taken to Lord Kurukawa. The gaurds laughed,

"We'll take you to him boy, but you won't live long after."

"I'll take my chances, "The young demon said.  
He was lead into the main tent of the war Lord where he was made to bow before him.

"My Lord..."The young demon said, "I have come to offer my services to you. I pledge to you my sword and my life if you will allow me to fight along side you against the coward demon Sesshomaru."

Kurukawa looked at the young demon curiously, " You are a dog demon yourself are you not?" The demon Lord asked.

The young demon looked up, his golden eyes meeting with Kurukawa's sharp red ones. "I am of the dog demon clan my Lord my loyalties do not lie with them...I have been turned away from my own clan and betrayed by them, I am here to pledge my loyalty to you my Lord."

"I see." Kurukawa narrowed his eyes, "Revenge is a powerful motive, how can I be sure that I can trust you? How do I know that you will follow orders and not run off and fight on your own accord. I do not wish to have my army and my war used to the advantage of a young demon with aq grudge against his family, there is too much at stake here."

The young demon nodded, "I understand my Lord and let me assure you that I am not after revenge. I wish only to find my own place in life and if I must choose a side in this war then I will choose the side that is going to win."

Kurukawa laughed at this,

"I like your spirit boy! Tell me your name so that I know what to call my newest officer."

The young demon smiled, "Nanashi Sir, My name is Nanashi."

Savannah: (gasps) O.M.G...he..omg...

Adrian: Yeah, I know...

Savannah; thats...Thats...I dont know what that is but Maybe you reviewers do...Review please...Also...If you guys have any ideas..i would love to hear them. I might not be able to use them but I will DEFENTLY take them into consederation...also...we might be making a sequel...but we dont know for sure.

Adrian: Anyways-REVIEW!


	41. Observations

(Hey there Everyone. It's Savannah here. Sorry we've (Adrain and I) have been lacking in updates. We both have been super busy but I promise you all that we will update sonner and the story will EVEMTUALLY all come together...eventually lol...anyways on with the chapter)

Disclaimer: We dont own Inuyasha...(We keep forgetting to wirte this...but you guys should know that we dont own Inuyasha)

Kagome walked queitly through the village. The last time she had seen this village was when she had talked to Inuyasha. And now Sesshomaru was walking beside here toward the Goshinboku tree and not Inuyasha like he had done some many times in the past. She sighed. She just knew that any minute Shippo and Inuyasha would be coming out of the hut they lived in now to either come to see her or confront Sesshomaru. She just hoped they could leave peacefully and without any conflict. She sighed again. She knew that was to much to ask for. KNowing Inuyasha, and she did know him very well, they're would be some kind of arguement between the brothers. And just as she predicted, out came a flying orange fur ball and a white haired Hanyou from one of the huts.

"Kagome!!" Came a screeching sound through the air and something soft but hard came crashing into her chest. Kagome, being so use to it, didnt even flinch. She just smiled and wrapped her arms aorund the object which happen to be Shippo. She looked up to see if Sesshomaru was looking at Inuyasha and she was suprised to find him looking at her. His impassive and unflinching expressionless face was looking down at her and he seemed bothered by Shippo clinging to her.

"What?!" She snapped, finally having enough of his golden orbs peering down at her with an unmoving gaze. He only slightly smirked and looked away. Kagome, she guessed, was the only one to seem to notice this relaxed Sesshomaru. When she looked back up to see how much progress Inuyasha had made, her borws creased in confusion. Inuyasha had stopped at least 20 feet away form them and was starring at Sesshomaru. But there was no tension. Well, alittle bit but it was more confusion than anything.

Inuyasha starred in confusion. And awe.

'They look so...much alike...' Was his thoughts at the moment. Although Kagome was looking at him with confusion and she held Shippo in her ams, She stood like Sesshomaru. She had the same Kimono as Sesshomaru but hers was all balck and made for a girl. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail and it was much longer. Her magenta eyes were much colder but she still had the warm and caring feeling to them like they always did. Her Hanyou ears were twitching at soundsshe heard through the village. Her posture was exactly like Sesshomaru's. She had a all white Katana strapped to her side. Although she was still very femine, Inuyasha could tell she had muscle on her. She was...She was...beautifully dangerous. Graceful, delicate and deadly. She was...

'Perfect for Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha finished his thoughts. He took a deep breath and stepped forward only to be practucally ran over by a pregnuant Sango.

"Kagome-Chan!" Cried Snago running toward Kagome. Shippo jumped out of the way before he got tackled with Kagome.

"Sango-Chan!" Kagome called and was painfully embraced by Sango.

"ooof" Kagome breathed. Finally Sango let go of Kagome and she took a deep breath. Thats when she noticed Sango's enlarged Stomache.

"OmG! SANGO! Are you??" Kagome asked pointing to Sango's stomache. Sango put on a chessy grin and nodded her head. Kagome let out a squeal that only Sango and Kagome could handle. The demons and half demons that were present winced at the high pitched squeal of delight. Sango and Kagome embraced again and then did alittle dance. Sesshomaru mentally shook his head. Girls and their wierd ways.

"Ah Kagome-sama. Its ver nice to see you." Said a voice. Kagome almost expected a grope to follow the voice but it didn't happen. She turned toward Miroku and saw Sesshomaru holding Miroku's wrist just inches from her (ahem) and a Fuming Sango.

"My appoligies." He said innocently and shook his wrist from Sesshomaru's grip. The only one who saw the interaction as anything other than what it really meant was Inuyasha. Who was now currently grinning like an idiot with Kikyo beside him. She turned to her mate in confusion.

"What is it Love?" She asked. Inuyasha turned to her and grinned bigger.

'It looks to me as though my I-Hate-Humans-and-half-breeds brother has fallen victim to Kagome's charm." he answered. Kikyo smiled.

Savannah: Wow...That was a boring chapter lol...

Adrian: It was not. Inuyasha got to see that Sesshomaru was in love with Kagome.

Savannah: I guess your right. I rpomise that I'll write a better chapter next time...but please review anyway!


	42. Unstable

**The Taiyoukai War**

**AN: WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! We had meant to add another chapter a **_**very, very, long time ago...**_**but somehow me and Adrian had lost contact and interest in the story and We apologize for that. We beg forgiveness!!!! Anyways, On a brighter note...HERE'S A CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! This one was written by Adrian!! Thank him!**

**Disclaimer: We Own nothing...nothing at all...**

**Chapter 42:**

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha but said nothing. The animosity in his expression was clear enough without him having to enforce it with words. The look on his face only made Inuyasha's grin widen.

Kagome, along with the other woman, retreated to one of the huts where they spoke of husbands, children and other such things that woman gossip and giggle about when they are alone together. Kagome was thrilled that Sango and Miroku had finally tied and the knot, they loved each other so much. It was obvious when ever you would see the two together plus Kagome had to admit to herself, this was the perfect time for her to inquire of Sango, whether or not Miroku's endowments measured up.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood outside the hut and merely watched each other for the longest time. Miroku was beginning to grow nervous, his wife was ready to give birth at any moment and there was now the potential for an all out demonic family feud to erupt!

"Its been so long since we have seen Kagome." Miroku chimmed in, hoping to distract the brothers from fighting, "Tell us Sesshomaru, what kind of pupil has Kagome become? She looks quite strong and that sword that she carries, it is a demon sword is it not?"

Sesshomaru turned a hardened eye in Miroku's direction.

"It is a very powerful and dangerous demon sword, one that I had commissioned for her myself. A decided improvement from the Miko's bow and arrow. Kagome has become a great warrior and a formidable ally, I would pity any man or demon that falls victim to her blade."

He diverted his attention once more to his half breed brother and for a fleeting moment, he detected a flash of jealous anger in Inuyasha's eyes. Sesshomaru smiled at this and Inuyasha clenched his fist, what was Sesshomaru up to he wondered, why was he suddenly spouting off compliments about Kagome. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru, he knew him well enough to know that he couldn't possibly care for Kagome. Sesshomaru used people, he used them for his own advantages and then discarded them as though they were garbage. He was certain that when Sesshomaru was finished with Kagome he would discard her the same way, perhaps try to kill her and that was why Inuyasha, despite Kikyo's protests, had decided that he too would join the battle that was coming. It was after all his fathers lands and good name that they were fighting to protect, he had more claim to the memory of his fathers wishes than his brother did.

Sesshomaru cared not even for his fathers memory, it was only his own gain and the need for more power that drove him to do what he was doing. Inuyasha was still half human and his human blood could not allow him to forget the feelings that he once had, still had for Kagome. She was a very dear friend to him and he was not about to let his ruthless brother harm her, no matter what the cost.

He looked at Sesshomaru, "When you and Kagome head out for the bone eaters well, I'm going with you."

Miroku blinked and starred at Inuyasha as though the half breed had lost his mind. Sesshomaru showed no sign that he had even heard Inuyasha though the hanyou knew that he had.

"Your company is not needed nor wanted. I will take no interference from you, little brother. Stay here with your 'corpse bride' and human friends. You have no part in this battle anyway."

"You arrogant ass!" Inuyasha barked, "There ain't no way I'm taking orders from you. I'll go if I want to and there isn't anything that you can do to stop me. Besides that I don't trust you to keep Kagome safe!"

"The girls safety is no longer your concern, you threw her over for a reserected priestess, remember. Give it up Inuyasha, you have lost. You've lost your woman and you've lost any chance you ever had at becoming a full blooded demon, you are no better than the humans you familiarize yourself with. Don't stand in my way half breed, I have sparred you time and time again but I won't continue to do so. The next time I see you, I will kill you on site." He turned and looked at Miroku, "Inform Kagome that I will wait for her by the well, there isn't much time so she is to cut her visit short."

Sesshomaru turned and disappeared within the thicket, presumably headed for the well that would take he and Kagome back to the present time and back to her family, their last stop before the battle that loomed before them.

The sky was already darkening with the aura of the approching demonic army, Inyusaha and Miroku looked to the distant horizon at the fog that covered the sky.

Miroku shivered, "God help us." He whispered as he turned to find Kagome.


End file.
